


Thawing the Frozen Heart - A Frozen Fanfic (Ships : Helsa and Kristanna)

by LauraClc2



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Copyright, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraClc2/pseuds/LauraClc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hans is carried back to the Southern Isles after the Great Thaw to face his brothers and the people of his kingdom. In Arendelle, life takes a new beginning for the two sisters while Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are enjoying staying with them and sharing their lives. Everything seems to go pretty well for all of them, until Elsa mysteriously disapears on a party evening.<br/>What will hapen next ? How will everybody’s relations with each other grow ? Who’s the black-headed woman inside of Elsa and what does she really wants ? Has Hans really changed or is he still pretending ?</p>
<p>This Frozen fanfiction in focusing on every character. It’s based a lot on each of them’s psychology and they’re all involved in the story and action at some point of it. The ships in this book are Helsa and Kristanna, but they aren’t the center of the story, I mean that all characters are parts of the plot.<br/>I don’t own any of the movie characters, they belong to Disney, but the story and plot belong to me. I’m working hard on it, so please don’t claim it as yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate's Knock

From his cell on the boat which was going to send him back to the Southern Isles, he could hear the Duke yelling at Kai outside.

"It's Weselton ! Weselton !"

 _This man is such a fool..._ He thought to himself, sighing.

What was going to happen then ? No matter what, he had no choices left but facing it, facing them. To say the least, fear was gaining his soul. Of course, he had never planned to fail, never thought it would end up that way, in fact, never came in his mind the idea that he'd have to face his brothers again. His twelve brothers.

It's not like they were missing me...

They had never been kind or understanding to him, they never even noticed him. Excepted when they needed him to do some work for them. They never paid attention to their younger sibling, who had to grow up in loneliness, and here was the result.

_What would I give not to ever see their creepy faces..._

What had he become ? People had been hateful to him during his childhood - even people of his own family - and then he remained the hated one. It looked like it was going to last until he was dead, though it wouldn't take that long.

_If I only could stay here._

He never felt like this before. Was he going to miss Arendelle ? Impossible. He shook his head at this stupid thought, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be so.

_The further I will remain from this kingdom, the better I will be !_

Nevertheless, he knew that nothing could be worse than being headed back to the Southern Isles. The worst punishment he could receive was being forced to see what everybody called 'his family'.

_What a family ! I rather see them like torturers..._

He tried not to think about this anymore, chasing away the pain these memories carried with them, and keeping his eyes as wide open as he could, afraid that if he went to sleep, he would wake up in the Southern Isles. His future was uncertain. He knew he risked being sentenced to death, as it was the punishment reserved for the traitors, though he didn't know if he was going to be hanged or beheaded. Nonetheless, deep inside of his frozen heart, he hoped that his brothers would have pity on him even if he didn't know if he had something left to fight for. He was dreaming awake. If people that cold-hearted would be living on earth, it would be them. His chances to remain alive were less, as his acts toward the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were unforgivable, or at least unforgettable.

_That's it. My crime is unforgettable. I'll never see the sun again after that._

He thought about everything that happened over the last few days, and how he had never planned to do this until—

_If something happens to the princess, you are all Arendelle has left—_

He struggled with himself, trying to make sense of his words as he realized he had said everything he knew would have broken the two sisters. He was a monster.

_Don't be the monster they fear you are !_

He recalled saying those words to the Queen when she was going crazy on the Duke of Weselton's men on the North Mountain, in the ice castle she had confined herself to. That same night, when he had driven her back to Arendelle and locked her in a cell intending to kill her to steal the throne. And what was he doing ? What had he been doing ?

_Being the monster they fear I am._

He was feeling so guilty then. Maybe it was the fear that was making him regret his actions. What he said to Anna, to Elsa, was just unacceptable. His heart was as cold as the North Wind.

The only frozen heart here is yours.

He held his head. Anna was right. Hers was nothing compared to his, even when her sister did hit her, freezing it. He was much more cold-hearted than the Snow Queen herself. What a shame !

_As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course._

He frowned at the mere thought of his own words.

_But no one was getting anywhere with her._

He had no idea how he felt toward the Queen. Was he regretting his awful acts ?

Yeah, you are right, I'm no match for Elsa, Anna.

Impossible. That couldn't be so. Hatred was growing in him as the boat started to sail away from Arendelle. He glared a last time at the kingdom he had lost everything for before turning his back to it, again chasing away the bad thoughts that were haunting his soul.

_Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you._


	2. A New Beginning

Anna's eyes opened as wide as her sister's door.

 _That's a first_ — _no, a second !_ she corrected herself remembering the day the gates of Elsa's ice castle opened before her, a few minutes before her heart got frozen.

She shook her head, snapping back to the reality, pushing the memory out of her mind. She opened her mouth to speak when Elsa ran into her, giving her a tight and warm hug as the ones they missed for so long. It felt so good to hold her sister again, she was at a loss for words.

"Elsa" she finally whispered with a loving voice.

_What a surprise ! I completely forgot the feeling that it carried. I love it ! How much I have missed it !_

The voice of her sister brought her back as she pulled away and looked at her with what Anna thought was love. Warm, family love.

"So, what were you coming for?" she calmly asked, a wide smile still stuck on her pale face.

 _Do you want to build a snowman ?_ —"Um, I, I wanted to—I wanted you to come with me. I have a—a surprise for you." she grinned at her, locking her azure eyes into her icy blue ones.

They remained like this for a few seconds, making Anna remember why she never gave up on her sister and waited for her for that long. How much she had loved that platinum blonde-haired girl ! She could do anything for her, she would give her life to save hers, and this is what she had already proven to the whole world. That day, she was at last receiving the love she had been craving for during thirteen long and painful years of loneliness. She wasn't going to lose a single second of the moments she was going to share with her sister from then on.

"A—a surprise ? For...me ?" Elsa's eyes opened wide. It was now her turn to be surprised like Anna had been a few seconds before when they went for a big hug.

"Of course for you, foolish girl ! Who else would I make a surprise for ? Do you see anyone else in here ?" Anna laughed, gently pushing on Elsa's shoulder to tease her. "Now, follow me !" She said loudly, excitedly, pulling her sister's arm and running through the hallway.

She led her to her own room, which used to be Elsa's too when they were children. It hadn't change at all, since Anna wanted to keep Elsa's side empty, like if she expected her to come back one day with her. She also wanted to be sure to remember that, during the first years of her life, her sister had been sleeping in the same room, and that they usually slept together. She was laughing, trying not to chase away her good mood of the day with such thoughts ; then, she calmed herself a little as she let out a sigh of relief before letting go of her sister's hand and taking a small icy blue box from her desk. She handed it to Elsa.

Hesitantly, the platinum blonde raised her ungloved hands, as if she were still afraid of hurting her sister, or merely freezing the box, though she was almost entirely capable of controlling her powers, due to the love she was finally filled with.

_What is she scared of doing to a little box ? Or to me ?_

Still trembling, Elsa took the gift Anna had been holding for her for more than fifteen seconds now, and placed it between her bare hands, staring at it in confusion.

_What is she waiting for ? Has she never received any presents before today ?_

She didn't know how to react to her facial expressions. She chose not to say anything but her face darkened a little.

Elsa glared at her sister, whose eyes were telling her to open it. A timid and weak smile illuminated her pale face as she no longer waited to open it just like a child would do on his birthday.

"Oh, Anna...' she sighed

It sounded like the beginning of Hans' words to Anna's ears.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you._

She knew Elsa was never going to say such ghastly words to her, as she would punch anyone who would dare tell this to her younger sister again.

"You shouldn't have !" Elsa raised her eyes and locked them onto Anna's.

"Aren't you happy ? It—it's okay, if you don't like it—" Anna looked at her feet, a little irritated, when Elsa rose a hand to stop her sister, but she didn't see it and continued "It's just—I thought you might—"

"Shhhh Anna, Anna..." the blonde placed her fingers on Anna's lips, interrupting her.

"I love it, it's absolutely wonderful." She said while showing her the box she gave her.

_Wait, what ?_

"I love you Anna !" Elsa brought her attention back as she hugged her like if she was never going to let her go.

Anna kindly smiled as she hugged her back, wishing it would last forever.

_Nothing can separate us anymore._

She looked at the necklace she had offered Elsa. It was an icy-looking snowflake, which really seemed ice-made, with different tones of blue and white. It was tied with a very thin silver chain. Anna helped her sister to attach it since she wanted to wear it right at the moment. She had waited long enough for everything she had done, so there was no time left for this. Then, they both sat one beside the other on Anna's bed. Anna wanted Elsa to tell her everything from their childhood to that day. She wanted no more secrets between them from that moment. She wanted to know everything her sister had felt when she was cut off from the world in her lonely room, and so Elsa asked her to know her side of the 'story'.

So then, as they both asked for, there were no secrets anymore. Anna had learned about everything, from the day Elsa accidentally struck her head with her powers while playing, to the letter she just wrote to King Elias of the Southern Isles, without forgetting the trolls, what they told her, their parent's decision, all the 'how' and 'why' this, or that, happened, without forgetting eachother's side of their lives. They were starting to live their revival together, though it might be hard not to keep any secrets, somehow. They both knew they would have to be patient, tolerant and understanding.

One thing was sure, Anna was surprising herself by not being angry with Elsa for sending a letter to the Southern Isles about Hans without consulting her. Of course she was the Queen, but she was her sister first. No matter, she knew she wouldn't be going to have a peaceful future after this unless she would deal with it. She had felt something strange, indescribable, to say the least, when she heard it from her mouth, but she had always been understanding, and it wasn't about to change.

_Don't worry, Elsa, I understand what you're feeling and your need._

She wanted nothing else but her sister's happiness, so, if confronting Hans and deciding his punishment could help her to live with the past while looking forward to a better future, then she was ready to accept it and even be part of it. She would help her sister in any of her doings to guarantee her the life she had dreamt of when she was all alone. She knew everything wasn't going to work perfectly as life just  _can't be perfect_ , but despite this, she knew that she would love her sister till her death and even after.

  _You don't have to worry, I will always remain on your side. I promise I'll never give up on you. And absolutely not for that kind of things._

She smiled lovingly at her sister, wishing she could express all she thought and all she was feeling.

_One day, you will know, you will understand all of this._

She couldn't help but staring at her.

 _If only you knew how much I love you, Elsa. If only you were aware of what I could_ — _I can do for you._

They were holding their hands, still sitting on Anna's bed, keeping an unbreakable eye contact. Neither Elsa nor Anna dared to move. In fact, neither of them was feeling the need to. They both wanted this never to end, always to remain far away from the outside world and daily life, only focusing on each other. Only the sound of their breathing and beating hearts came to trouble the silence which was reigning there. Both of them had never felt such a peace of mind before. They felt like they were able to forget everything that bothered them, for a while, just by staying together, staring into each other's eyes.

_How amazing it sounds ! I could remain this way for like, an eternity, just with you, Elsa._

Anna was discovering her sister for the first time in forever, and it awoke in her an increasing, incredible joy and feeling of happiness. They intended to learn to know each other and become as close as they were as children. They were already starting to become inseparable and nothing else could make them - especially Anna - happier.

_It's just you, and me._

None of them dared to talk, too, afraid they would break all this.

_I'll never leave you Elsa. Never._

They were unconsciously protecting each other by staying in that position, as no one would dare to enter the room and trouble its tranquility. They were kept apart of the outside boring life, and it was better like that.

_I'll never give up on you, promise me you'll never give up on me, please..._

They could read into themselves. No need to talk, no need to move. Only silence and understanding, listening.

_There are no secrets, and no locked doors between us anymore, Elsa, I hope we'll be able to hand that forever._

There was another thing that Anna was sure of, being added to the fact that she'd always love her sister : They were going to care of one another at any cost.

When they both left the room to go deal with their business, there were no more secrets between them.


	3. No More Secrets

Anna's eyes opened as wide as her sister's door.

_ That's a first  _ — _no, a second !_ she corrected herself remembering the day the gates of Elsa's ice castle opened before her, a few minutes before her heart got frozen.

She shook her head, snapping back to the reality, pushing the memory out of her mind. She opened her mouth to speak when Elsa ran into her, giving her a tight and warm hug as the ones they missed for so long. It felt so good to hold her sister again, she was at a loss for words.

"Elsa" she finally whispered with a loving voice.

_ What a surprise ! I completely forgot the feeling that it carried. I love it ! How much I have missed it ! _

The voice of her sister brought her back as she pulled away and looked at her with what Anna thought was love. Warm, family love.

"So, what were you coming for?" she calmly asked, a wide smile still stuck on her pale face.

_ Do you want to build a snowman ? _ —"Um, I, I wanted to—I wanted you to come with me. I have a—a surprise for you." she grinned at her, locking her azure eyes into her icy blue ones.

They remained like this for a few seconds, making Anna remember why she never gave up on her sister and waited for her for that long. How much she had loved that platinum blonde-haired girl ! She could do anything for her, she would give her life to save hers, and this is what she had already proven to the whole world. That day, she was at last receiving the love she had been craving for during thirteen long and painful years of loneliness. She wasn't going to lose a single second of the moments she was going to share with her sister from then on.

"A—a surprise ? For...me ?" Elsa's eyes opened wide. It was now her turn to be surprised like Anna had been a few seconds before when they went for a big hug.

"Of course for you, foolish girl ! Who else would I make a surprise for ? Do you see anyone else in here ?" Anna laughed, gently pushing on Elsa's shoulder to tease her. "Now, follow me !" She said loudly, excitedly, pulling her sister's arm and running through the hallway.

She led her to her own room, which used to be Elsa's too when they were children. It hadn't change at all, since Anna wanted to keep Elsa's side empty, like if she expected her to come back one day with her. She also wanted to be sure to remember that, during the first years of her life, her sister had been sleeping in the same room, and that they usually slept together. She was laughing, trying not to chase away her good mood of the day with such thoughts ; then, she calmed herself a little as she let out a sigh of relief before letting go of her sister's hand and taking a small icy blue box from her desk. She handed it to Elsa.

Hesitantly, the platinum blonde raised her ungloved hands, as if she were still afraid of hurting her sister, or merely freezing the box, though she was almost entirely capable of controlling her powers, due to the love she was finally filled with.

_ What is she scared of doing to a little box ? Or to me ? _

Still trembling, Elsa took the gift Anna had been holding for her for more than fifteen seconds now, and placed it between her bare hands, staring at it in confusion.

_ What is she waiting for ? Has she never received any presents before today ? _

She didn't know how to react to her facial expressions. She chose not to say anything but her face darkened a little.

Elsa glared at her sister, whose eyes were telling her to open it. A timid and weak smile illuminated her pale face as she no longer waited to open it just like a child would do on his birthday.

"Oh, Anna...' she sighed

It sounded like the beginning of Hans' words to Anna's ears.

_ If only there was someone out there who loved you. _

She knew Elsa was never going to say such ghastly words to her, as she would punch anyone who would dare tell this to her younger sister again.

"You shouldn't have !" Elsa raised her eyes and locked them onto Anna's.

"Aren't you happy ? It—it's okay, if you don't like it—" Anna looked at her feet, a little irritated, when Elsa rose a hand to stop her sister, but she didn't see it and continued "It's just—I thought you might—"

"Shhhh Anna, Anna..." the blonde placed her fingers on Anna's lips, interrupting her.

"I love it, it's absolutely wonderful." She said while showing her the box she gave her.

_ Wait, what ? _

"I love you Anna !" Elsa brought her attention back as she hugged her like if she was never going to let her go.

Anna kindly smiled as she hugged her back, wishing it would last forever.

_ Nothing can separate us anymore. _

She looked at the necklace she had offered Elsa. It was an icy-looking snowflake, which really seemed ice-made, with different tones of blue and white. It was tied with a very thin silver chain. Anna helped her sister to attach it since she wanted to wear it right at the moment. She had waited long enough for everything she had done, so there was no time left for this. Then, they both sat one beside the other on Anna's bed. Anna wanted Elsa to tell her everything from their childhood to that day. She wanted no more secrets between them from that moment. She wanted to know everything her sister had felt when she was cut off from the world in her lonely room, and so Elsa asked her to know her side of the 'story'.

So then, as they both asked for, there were no secrets anymore. Anna had learned about everything, from the day Elsa accidentally struck her head with her powers while playing, to the letter she just wrote to King Elias of the Southern Isles, without forgetting the trolls, what they told her, their parent's decision, all the 'how' and 'why' this, or that, happened, without forgetting eachother's side of their lives. They were starting to live their revival together, though it might be hard not to keep any secrets, somehow. They both knew they would have to be patient, tolerant and understanding.

One thing was sure, Anna was surprising herself by not being angry with Elsa for sending a letter to the Southern Isles about Hans without consulting her. Of course she was the Queen, but she was her sister first. No matter, she knew she wouldn't be going to have a peaceful future after this unless she would deal with it. She had felt something strange, indescribable, to say the least, when she heard it from her mouth, but she had always been understanding, and it wasn't about to change.

_ Don't worry, Elsa, I understand what you're feeling and your need. _

She wanted nothing else but her sister's happiness, so, if confronting Hans and deciding his punishment could help her to live with the past while looking forward to a better future, then she was ready to accept it and even be part of it. She would help her sister in any of her doings to guarantee her the life she had dreamt of when she was all alone. She knew everything wasn't going to work perfectly as life just _can't be perfect_ , but despite this, she knew that she would love her sister till her death and even after.

  _You don't have to worry, I will always remain on your side. I promise I'll never give up on you. And absolutely not for that kind of things._

She smiled lovingly at her sister, wishing she could express all she thought and all she was feeling.

_ One day, you will know, you will understand all of this. _

She couldn't help but staring at her.

_ If only you knew how much I love you, Elsa. If only you were aware of what I could _ — _I can do for you._

They were holding their hands, still sitting on Anna's bed, keeping an unbreakable eye contact. Neither Elsa nor Anna dared to move. In fact, neither of them was feeling the need to. They both wanted this never to end, always to remain far away from the outside world and daily life, only focusing on each other. Only the sound of their breathing and beating hearts came to trouble the silence which was reigning there. Both of them had never felt such a peace of mind before. They felt like they were able to forget everything that bothered them, for a while, just by staying together, staring into each other's eyes.

_ How amazing it sounds ! I could remain this way for like, an eternity, just with you, Elsa. _

Anna was discovering her sister for the first time in forever, and it awoke in her an increasing, incredible joy and feeling of happiness. They intended to learn to know each other and become as close as they were as children. They were already starting to become inseparable and nothing else could make them - especially Anna - happier.

_ It's just you, and me. _

None of them dared to talk, too, afraid they would break all this.

_ I'll never leave you Elsa. Never. _

They were unconsciously protecting each other by staying in that position, as no one would dare to enter the room and trouble its tranquility. They were kept apart of the outside boring life, and it was better like that.

_ I'll never give up on you, promise me you'll never give up on me, please... _

They could read into themselves. No need to talk, no need to move. Only silence and understanding, listening.

_ There are no secrets, and no locked doors between us anymore, Elsa, I hope we'll be able to hand that forever. _

There was another thing that Anna was sure of, being added to the fact that she'd always love her sister : They were going to care of one another at any cost.

When they both left the room to go deal with their business, there were no more secrets between them.


	4. Evil Elsa

That night, a party was going to take place to celebrate the summer, Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's return to Arendelle,. It was going to begin by a speech from Elsa to tell her people why and how everything had happened. At the end, there would be a ball that would last for most of the night.

 

A few hours before talking to Arendelle's people, Elsa was staring through the window as they arrived. They were all excited while afraid of coming to know about the truth. She was wondering if she would tell them about the letter she had sent, only hours earlier.

 

_They will come to know about it one day, somehow._

 

Maybe it was too early for them to understand the reasons that had pushed her to act like this. Hans attempted to murder their Queen and left their Princess to die. Though Elsa did freeze the kingdom, they loved her as their Queen and wanted to learn her story. No, they weren't ready to accept that she would take her almost-murderer's defense. But was she really going to take his defense ? She would wait a few days, or weeks. Moreover, she didn't know what she was going to do next, since she didn't even know what King Elias of the Southern Isles would reply to her. She needed to wait for it, hoping it wouldn't take too long. She let out a heavy sigh and walked to her dressing room. She opened its door and stared at her numberless dresses, wondering which one she was going to wear. It would be better for her to look suitable to talk to almost all Arendelle. She put her hands together, squeezing her thumb with her other hand, in sign of a kind of nervousness, and let them fall before her waist. She remained like this, thoughtful.

 

_What if they don't want me to be their Queen anymore ?_

 

She hugged herself as tight as she could, her eyes blinking, and sweeping the entire room at that mere thought.

 

_What if they rather see Anna as their Queen, since she has no dangerous powers capable of hurting her people and freezing her kingdom ?_

 

She frowned when she thought her sister was - of course - more lovable than her. Not that she wanted to be more than her, no, she just wanted—she needed to be loved by her people to be able to rule her kingdom fairly.

 

_A kingdom of isolation._

 

No. It wasn't anymore. Joy and happiness had filled it again since the Great Thaw, and the sun and summer were greeting them all by their presence. It had become her kingdom since their parents had left her and Anna alone. She was going to rule over it with the same fairness, wisdom, and open-mindedness that they did. She looked back at her dressing room, still facing the same problem.

 

 _Which dress will I wear tonight_  ?

 

She chose not to keep her ice dress and chased away the thoughts that haunted her soul so that she could focus on her speech. She didn't want in any way to disappoint them. Finally she opted for a long-sleeved dress similar to the one she was wearing on her coronation day, excepted the patterns which were a little bit different, and the color of the dress. It was white with a kind of icy blue for its sleeves. She slipped it on quickly to have an idea of what she looked like, stepping toward the mirror. She also decided to put her gloves on to be sure she would make no harm to anyone and unbraided her hair to make a bun.

 

_What a choice !  That's done ! I hope it'll please my people._

 

There were only ten minutes left before Elsa's entrance and speech in front of a room full of commoners, artisans, farmers, storekeepers etc. She was standing just behind the door, listening to Kai who was going to introduce her a few minutes later, when Anna arrived beside her. She could feel her sister's nervousness of having to talk to the people she almost froze for the past two days.

 

"Elsa, you don't have to worry." Anna said in a reassuring tone, delicately placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Everything is gonna be alright. I'll be accompanying you and I'll help you if you don't find the words to explain. It's a promise."

 

She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad her sister was here by her side to face the moment.

 

"Thank you, Anna." she said with a timid, soft voice that also revealed her stress, while taking her hand that still remained on her shoulders, rubbing her knuckles to relax. Anna opened her mouth wide to talk, but she was cut off by Kai's voice inside of the room.

 

"... Queen Elsa of Arendelle !"

 

 _Damn it._  Anna looked worryingly at her platinum blonde-haired sister who let go of her hand.  _Be strong Elsa, you can do it, I know you can do it ! You won't break, believe me..._

 

As if she was reading her thoughts, Elsa weakly smiled at her, before opening the doors and proudly moving forward, taking a deep breath. She had just the time to hear Anna whispering a last sentence she expected.

 

"I'm with you all the way, Elsa. I'll follow you, together we can do ANYTHING !"

 

Her smile remained timid as she entered the room, closely followed by Anna, but it slowly disappeared to let the stress take place in her mind.

 

_Oh my God, what an agitation and fever in there !_

 

Elsa's eyes opened wide when she saw all the people standing up and applauding for her, yelling her name.

 

"Queen Elsa !" "Long live Queen Elsa !"

 

She turned back to look at Anna who was much more outgoing and waved to salute everybody, a wide and kind smile stuck on her face filled with wonder and happiness. Her personality was much different from Elsa's.

 

"Princess Anna !" some people were also saluting her little sister who wasn't stressed or nervous, contrary to Elsa who thought she was dying inside.

 

 _Go ahead, Elsa._  she whispered to herself making sure no one could hear it, thought she knew Anna heard her when she turned to face Kai, trying to hide her nervousness.  _They won't eat you, after all._

 

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

 

She looked straight before her, avoiding any eye contact, and, taking a long, deep breath to give her some courage, she turned back once more when she arrived, to face her people amazed by her and Anna. How proud of their Princess and Queen they seemed to be though what she had done. She remained silent for a few seconds, looking to find words, and watching her sister standing beside her. That was giving her the courage she needed. She focused on what she wanted to express and to explain. She wanted before all to find gentle words. She didn't want to fade away or to be too brutal in her speech. It wasn't the objective of the day.

 

 _What do I say, what do I say, what do I say ... ?_ she felt unsafe and unsure. All of this was destabilizing her. It was just like she was falling off her pedestal.

 

To everyone's eyes, Elsa looked amazingly stunning. Her dress made her seem taller and its simplicity had its effect on her. Arendelle's people were amazed by her.

 

_Why the hell are they staring at me in such a way ?_

 

Anna seemed to get the attention, too. She had chosen a pink dress, a little different from Elsa's as it was short sleeved and white patterns. Elsa finally opened her mouth, according a last stare at Anna, and, after a last sigh, she began to speak, reestablishing the silence in the room. They all kept their mouth shut and their ears opened.

 

"Good people of Arendelle, I'm aware that you can't wait to learn about what truly happened, but first, let me thank you for accepting me again as your Queen. I want to present my deepest apologies for freezing Arendelle, but you have to know that, whereas you were unfortunately freezing to death, I didn't know that it had happened. I ran away to the North Mountain thinking everything was alright in there."

 

She had much pain and difficulties to find words and was cruelly in lack of self confidence. She wondered how she would convince her people that everything was gonna be fine if she wasn't even able to convince herself. She felt the cold grow up into her and ice forming on her fingertips beneath her gloves. She was glad she had put them on, since she had sufficient control on herself not to freeze them as her own clothes. Else, she would have frozen everything again. She badly wanted to undo the bun and to let her hair fall freely around her pale and worried face to cut off the headache that was starting from the bottom of her brain. But it was neither the place nor the time to do it. She had to contain herself for the moment. She couldn't make any mistake. Not in front of  _them,_ those she was trying to convince that they could remain safe and sleep soundly in her presence, that she could control her powers and rule over Arendelle without freezing it each time she would get afraid or upset.

 

_Remember_

 

What was that voice inside of her head ?

 

 _Love will thaw. Love cures_  anything.

 

"But it looks like I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you or make you suffer. Never it had been on y mind. Never."

 

 _Believe me, please._  Her mind was supplying.

 

_Tell me, my poor Elsa, why would they believe a monster like you ?_

 

But where did the voice come from ?

 

_Remember..._

 

"It was an accident, I can't be that evil to let you freeze to death if I was aware of it." she told them, replying to the voice inside of her head at the same time.

 

_Oh, of course you CAN'T be that evil, because you ARE, Elsa._

 

A woman. She saw a woman very resembling her - if it wasn't her doppelganger - but she was black-haired with a very strange hairstyle. She was wearing a kinda ice dress like hers. But was she really there ?

 

_Don't you see ? They don't need you ! You'd better let Anna rule instead of you !_

 

She was sure she saw her, but she wasn't to be seen in the room anymore. How strange it felt, suddenly.

 

 _After all, who would care if you'd die ? They'd have another_ —

 

She cut off her thoughts, starting to panic but hiding it the best she could.

 

"I make the promise before God that I'll never let you down nor let anything happen to Arendelle till I'm able to act. I know I have to prove to all of you my ability to rule a kingdom, so lets do it."

 

Most of the people present applauded to her words.

 

 _Mmm, not that bad !_ she let a small but gentle smile appear on her beautiful but cold face, reassuring everybody.

 

_What the hell are you saying, keep your mouth shut ! Of course it is !_

 

That voice was oppressing her, tearing her down. The woman was with no doubt her lookalike, except on one point : fear seemed not to have ever remained on her face, contrary to her who had grown up in fear of others, and fear of herself. She was afraid when she noticed that Anna seemed to have seen something though she was trying her best to hide it and look peaceful to the public. She carried on.

 

"I can see you're burning to know the truth, so here we go ! I won't wait any longer to tell you about the last thirteen years in there."

 

She felt pretty proud of herself not to need Anna's intervention to save her yet. But somewhere deep inside of her, she was yelling in pain, it became more and more difficult to hide it, to hide her reaction to the aggressive and mocking voice of that woman trying to break her in front of everyone so that they could all see her weak and vulnerable.

 

 _No matter, I'm not listening to you anym_ — _Oh yes you are !_

 

She felt like she was battling against herself inside. She had the impression of being two in her brain, and the two were fighting together. But as always, she had to act like it didn't matter. After all, it had become a habit to her.

 

_Never mind, you won't stop me._

 

She had to go on with her story, and so did she, passing trough her thoughts and ignoring them.

 

"There was a time when I had a total control over my powers and when Anna and I were very close, when we were children—"

 

 _But it's not like this anymore !_ yelled the mysterious voice, but she got no attention.

 

"—and my powers weren't that strong due to my young age. Together, we used to play in the ballroom in the middle of the night. One day I was sleeping, she came to wake me up and asked me to play with her. At first I refused, but she asked if I would build a snowman, I accepted and went with her, and did the magic."

 

All the memories came back, and it somehow hurt her, right at the moment. Anna knew it was painful for her to count this story. But against all odds, Elsa not let see anything and continued.

 

" We played in the snow, and I had to catch her with my powers when she jumped ; but when she got faster, I couldn't help but fall on the icy floor and I used my powers trying to catch her but I missed her and accidentally hit her head."

 

She finally frowned at it, trying not to let it show as Anna was looking at her. 'Trying' was her word, that day.

 

_You struck your sister, and you call Hans a heartless monster. But who's really the monster there ?_

 

She was in a panic she knew no one would understand, so she quickly calmed down so they wouldn't become aware, but it didn't escape Anna's eyes.

 

 _What's wrong, Elsa ?_ She wondered as she didn't dare to whisper, raising a questioning eyebrow at her sister who was already carrying on like nothing happened, as she always did. Anna was worried sick as she was scared of her sister to break before the end. She seemed not in peace with herself now, that's what she had noted during that speech, and she wanted it to end fast so that she could ask her about what was on her mind. She couldn't stand to see her fighting herself, and in front of everyone. Happily, they seemed too busy listening to her to notice anything.

 

"We went to meet the trolls who treated her, but they had to remove all the magic, even memories of it from her brain so that she could recover. They told me that my powers were only going to grow and that I'd have to learn to control them."

 

She paused, silently studying each face that was facing her and looking straight at her while she was speaking.

 

"I'll never forget their words."

 

 _Fear will be your enemy._ she remembered.

 

"Yeah, I will always remember that they told me that my powers were great beauty, but also great danger."

 

_Fear will be your enemy._

 

"And that fear would be my enemy." she said, while Anna remembered her sister telling her the same words few hours earlier in her own room. She never stopped staring at Elsa to note the smallest expression on her face, the slightest sign of panic, stress, nervousness.

 

"After that, our parents decided to close the gates and to lock me in a room I'd never be allowed to go outside of, and where no visits except theirs were allowed. They could make sure that nobody would come to know about my powers, even my own sister. That's how, and why, I lived in fear and loneliness, like her, for thirteen years of my life, shutting the world out because I was too afraid to hurt someone else, so that even Anna started giving up on me as the years passed—"

 

_Who wouldn't give up on YOU ?_

 

She gasped and recovered her mind, looking at her feet. She had an interrupted respiration Anna did notice, of course. She really hated to see her sister in such a state, and it made her more worried than she already was. Before Elsa could even open her mouth again, she spoke not to give the people time to whisper behind her back.

 

"But I never totally gave up on her."

 

Suddenly, she got all the attention as no one was making even the smallest noise.

 

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ Elsa raised her chin in Anna's direction, surprised at hearing her sister's voice.

 

They kept an eye contact for a few seconds, then Anna went on addressing the public.

 

"After all of this, I realized that it must have been very painful for her to hear me knock at her door everyday asking to build a snowman, giving up a little more each second without caring if she didn't answer because she wouldn't, or because she couldn't, than for me to have no reply."

 

And so Anna was repeating exactly what she had told her earlier. And it looked like the Evil had decided to stay silent this time.

 

"Love was the cure to control her powers, as she was able to do so before our parents cut all the love she used to receive from me, and from them. She had just tried to protect me, to save me. It was an accident, and I can bet she would have controlled them everyday if she wouldn't have been locked up with no love to reach her."

 

_Oh, Elsa. If only there was someone out there who loved you. Actually, who's capable of loving you ?_

 

Not her again ! Elsa didn't show anything, she just listened at Anna's speech that made the warmth growing in her melt the ice.

 

She turned her head and looked lovingly at her sister's icy blue eyes which were filled with tears she couldn't hide to the world, but that were still fixing her, reflecting love, but fear, and panic. Without making a single move, she continued to "rescue" Elsa by talking to them again, now explaining what happened on her coronation day, and how it had been her fault. Elsa was, deep inside, very grateful to her, though she woulnd't tell her, or not right now, and didn't know what to think, how to react. So she let her speak and listened as carefully as everyone did, still not moving her eyes from Anna's face. She made a pause, searching what to say next, but she didn't took too long to find.

 

"The trolls were right when they said fear would be her enemy, but this was misunderstood by the King and Queen. They were not talking about the fear of the others, no. They were actually talking about her own fears, the ones she carried with her during her whole life : the fear to hurt the loved ones, the fear of her powers, of herself, the fear to freeze everything and not to control herself... and the fear to  _lose_  control."

 

_There's so much fear._

 

She took Elsa's hand and pulled away the glove under everybody's - including Elsa's - surpised look, rubbing her knuckles, to show there was no harm to be done with no reason.

 

Then, she finished, with a very convincing voice that could even had convinced the Snow Queen herself.

 

"Now that she has my love, and your love to reach her, a love she could almost touch, she can control them, just like she used to when she was eight. Eight years old ! So why wouldn't she be able to do the same again ? All we'll request will be patience, support, time, understanding and tolerance from all of us. Aren't we capable of doing that ? Do you think it's possible ?"

 

Her sister's determination and confidence made Elsa grin.

 

"She can do it. Or, more exactly, WE can do it together ! Then you'll see how my sister can rule a Kingdom !"

 

Anna stared at Elsa with a "Look at her, she's my sister." look on her face. She seemed very proud of her. 

 

 _My poor little thing, if only she was telling the truth. If only you could be calling yourself a Queen without insulting every other Queen on earth..._ the voice came back, making Elsa's smile disapear in less than a second, her eye's disconnecting with Anna's.

 

There was an embarrassing silence during the few seconds that followed, before everybody rose from their seats and started to applause like they never did before. Anna had succeeded in convincing them. Of course there were still some people who didn't agree with them and who left the room. The two sisters stayed hand in hand, Anna smiling widely whereas Elsa was still completely in shock of what her strawberry blonde sister had done for her, but also because of the voice that was haunting her since the beginning of her speech, preventing her from focusing.

 

 _She did it for me, she never totally gave up on_ — _Oh please, dearie, open your eyes !_

 

Here she was again.

 

_Do you really believe she thinks what she says ? You're such a fool my poor girl..._

 

There was no doubt, that black-haired woman wanted her loss.

 

 _Don't you see, are you blind ?_ — _But you, who are you ?_ —

 

_Oh please, I'm you, Elsa, don't you understand ?_

 

Elsa removed her hands, took her glove back, putting it on again and hugged herself, walking trough the room to the ballroom, unconsciously inviting everyone to do the same. She didn't mean to hurt her sister, but that's what she did by leaving that way.

 

 _Evil you_ ,  _Elsa..._

 

Once in the ballroom with her people, she took some time to talk with them, absently, but trying to chase away the voice from her head and to show interest. When Anna approached her, she thanked her a lot, and when she asked her what was happening, she gently told her that she first needed some time alone and that she would explain to her when everybody has left. Anna kindly smiled at her, assuring her that she wasn't hurt at all, and that she would wait for her, then she left to meet the people. After a few minutes, Elsa wasn't able to stay calm anymore, so she discreetly left the room and went to the garden, where she was sure nobody would follow her. Here she was sure to get all the tranquility she needed to face herself. She undid her bun and, like she wanted to do earlier, she let her hair fall on her shoulders freely in silky waves, surrounding her face. She ungloved her hands, she was now totally free.

 

_I'm waiting for you._

 

But what the hell was she doing ?

 

_You won't have to wait that long. Wanna know who I am ? You. I am You, Elsa._

 

It was like she was assaulted by her, not knowing if all of this was real, or not, when she saw her appearing in front her her. Was she going crazy ?

 

"Who are you ?" her voice broke the silence of the garden.

 

_I told you, I am you. Everyone has a part of evil, you know. Don't you notice ? We're alike, look at my face !_

 

And the worst thing was that she was right, their faces were both the same.

 

_The difference you can find Elsa, is that your face is full of fear and all the feelings that go with it, and mine is full of revenge, hatred, and all, you know. I'm stronger than you, that is the difference. You're the little good girl, and I'm the bad one. But we're the same person._

 

She was lost. Lost in herself, not sure of what to think, what to do, what to believe or not, and how to distinguish the reality from the dream and craziness, the truth from the liar. Overwhelmed with her emotions that went out of control, the voice that was becoming crazy in her head, she couldn't help but mix everything, and it was like she was dying on-the-spot. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting against herself, holding her head tight in her hands, preventing herself not to freeze anything, she fainted and collapsed on the grass of the garden. Everything went black, nothing more could be seen, or heard, excepted a voice whispering a sentence, a last sentence.

 

_My poor little thing, what have you become ?_

 


	5. A Place To Remain In

He heard the sound of the key in the lock of his cell's door. He didn't bother to turn back, staring at the window.

 

_I hate everybody here, why would I even look at them ? All they want is my death..._

 

He clenched his jaw, locking his  eyes on the Southern Isles view he had looked at for hours.

 

The door opened on the person he wanted to see the least at the moment. His elder brother, King Elias of the Southern Isles, was standing up in the doorway.

 

"What do you want ?" Hans rudely addressed him as he finally turned back, avoiding any eye contact between them.

 

Elias drew closer to him, threatening.

 

"Dare to talk to me like this again !" He yelled at his brother he didn't consider as a member of his family anymore. His face was now only few inches away of Hans', who just clenched his fist, watching back what was going on through the window.

 

"I'm here because it looks like you have a kinda...protector, I should say." he smirked, shaking an envelope that had already been opened in his left hand.

 

The prisoner turned around and sighed.

 

"What are you bothering me with...?" he asked, apparently exhausted and bored.

 

"I just received a letter which tells me not to take any decision on your punishment, or more exactly, not to do anything until that person agrees with it, she wants herself to decide what will happen to you." he repeated slowly and audibly as if he was talking to a child.

 

"And what do I care ?" Hans sighed, annoyed.

 

_I have anything left to fight for, I'd rather die._

 

"Oh, I don't know, we're just talking about _your future_ , after all." the King said ironically, accenting the word 'future'.

 

_Is he really that stupid ? I don't wanna fight for any future, no matter who wants to give me one ! I don't want to live, is that so hard to understand ?_

 

"I don't want -  _to live_ \- a future."

 

"If she decides you'll have one, then you'll have no choice left but to obey." He paused, a smirk stuck on his lips. "It's a  _Queen Elsa_ 's order."

 

Hans rose his head when he heard her name.

 

_What ? Are we both talking about Queen Elsa Of Arendelle ?_

 

How surprised he was that the Queen of Arendelle herself had sent a letter about him to his elder brother to have a decision on his punishment ! It was quite understandable after what he did to her ad Princess Anna. He frowned when he thought about the woman to whom he would have got married instead of being locked in an obscure cell in the Southern Isles.

 

"Then tell her you received the letter to late and kill me now !"

 

King Elias was facing his brother. They were very close.

 

"Listen to me carefully" he said while lifting his brother's chin, widely smirking at him. "You have no orders to give as you're not even a prince anymore, remember ? I will do what I please, I've not decided yet. I have some time to think about it, it arrived must faster than it should have."

 

He removed his hand and left the room without another word. The guards closed the door after him and locked it, leaving Hans alone again.

 

_That asshole can't be my brother ! That's just impossible, we're psychologically incompatible...!_

 

He stayed silent, not moving during a few minutes, then he sat on the cold ground, his back leaning on the wall.

 

_You're no match for Elsa._

 

Anna's words resounded in his head. He smirked at it before recovering a cold as ice expression.

 

_That's what we'll see, Anna. You might be surprised of what I'm capable of to take revenge on your beloved sister._

 

He wanted that revenge over the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She had officially become the person he hated the most on earth, though it was his fault, his crime he had committed. How he wanted her dead at the moment !

 

 _Believe me, Elsa, you'll suffer so much that you'll wish you'd be dead on the Fjord. And it's only the_   _beginning._

 

In the late night, Hans was still awaken, pacing back and forth in his cell. He was waiting for his brother bringing him some food. But maybe he wasn't going to have any after  _what he did._

 

_It wasn't that awful, after all. Was it ?_

 

Was awful the need to be noticed by his family, to be treated like a real human being, and not like the one no one had been waiting for ? If Queen Elsa's eternal winter was understandable for her people, then so would be his acts toward Arendelle.

 

A knock on the door cut off his thoughts and brought him back to reality, a ghastly reality for him, in any case. His brother appeared the second that followed.

 

_What a coincidence..._

 

He noticed that the guards had left on the King's demand. Here was his chance to run away, and it might be his only one.

 

 _Don't let it pass trough, Hans, you have no other_ —

 

"So, my dear little brother, though I doubt you really are my brother," Elias started, handling a plate of food in his right hand, "I hope you'll enjoy eating the rests of our dinner !" He added, looking straight at Hans' emerald eyes "I'm sorry, it seems like it's a bit cold, now !" He started laughing nervously at Hans' resentful expression, as he seemed not to be ready to reply to him. "You're only worth this." he said, throwing the plate at Hans' foot, spreading its content on the floor.

 

"Whoops ! How clumsy am I ! I must leave before committing any awkwardness again." he mockingly laughed, making his way to the door which had remained opened all the time.

 

_It's now or never !_

 

Hans didn't wait any longer as he ran into his brother, roughly pushing him directly in the wall opposite his cell. He gripped his brother's hair tightly and punched him in the face as forceful as he could with the strength he possessed. Making sure he was out of consciousness, he thrown him onto the ground.

 

"Sorry bro !" He said out loud and started running through the hallway as fast as he could not to let his brother the time to recover his mind and yell for the guards to run after him.

 

After a few minutes of running without pausing, he reached the gates of the castles and carried on his road without even a single look back to what used to be his home, the place he grew up in. He needed to get a ship to sail away quickly and he was glad no one was awaken at such a hour in the night so he could steal a boat and leave fast. He made sure nobody was around and tried not to make any noise. He arrived near a little ship which would be perfect to sail without being seen by the whole country. He was almost reaching the deck when he heard footsteps behind him. He hurried up hiding in the ship, noticing he had no other choice but to remain here, praying that they wouldn't come until here. The voices he heard were familiar.

 

"Did you heard that ?" "Sure, it seems to come from here..."

 

They belonged to his brothers. They were already looking for him. They should have noticed his absence. It would be the better for him not to be seen nor caught, else he'd have to face other problems. First, for beating his brother, moreover, the King, and second, for attempting to escape the kingdom.

 

 _I don't need those problems, it's not like I already had ones to deal_  with...

 

The footsteps were going away, but he knew that nothing was won yet, he had to sail discreetly and leave the port to go wherever the water would take him. Here he remained, not moving, nor breathing during a few minutes which lasted like hours to him, before getting prepared and starting to sail away. Everything seemed to go well. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew at least one thing : he was never going back, this wasn't his home anymore, though it was going to stay the place where he grew up in and built a lot of painful memories. He had to find another place to remain in before going back to Arendelle. He let the ship being guided by the water.

 

 

After a few hours, he hopped out of the boat which had sailed to a kingdom he didn't know. He attached it and started to walk to the castle. It was very obscure as all the lights were turned off at that hour. It must be one or two in the morning, the streets were filled with people who seemed to come back to their homes at the end of a party, and all this agitation came from the castle. It wouldn't be hard for him to find it then, but—

 

_Oh my god !_

 

He could have sailed anywhere but here. From all the kingdoms near the Southern Isles, it had to be this one.

 

 

Gladly, the people didn't recognized him in the darkness of the night.

 

_What am I doing now?_

 

Then, a 'detail' came to his mind.

 

His horse had been remaining on Arendelle as there had been no one to think of him. He would take this opportunity to carry his faithful horse on his ship with him. But first, he had to go somewhere no one would go. Avoiding everyone, he discreetly walked to the gardens. The guests were leaving and the royals seemed to be inside, so it wouldn't have been many people there.

 

 _Phew._ He sighed of relief when he closed the doors.

 

Everything was plunged into the darkness, only lit by the full moon. He decided to explore the garden and to leave when the last guests would be leaving, so that he could merge in the mass. There were all kinds of flowers, and it seemed beautiful and very tranquil. He saw a bench and approached it to take a seat, happy to find a place to take some rest before leaving to God knows where. What he saw harshly surprised him. Just near the bench was a woman, lying down on the grass, apparently unconscious. He literally froze when he realized who it was. Her platinum blonde hair was recovering her face.There was no doubt.

 

_What a surprise !_

 

He knelt beside her, pushing her hair away to see her face. A pale face, dark mauve eye shadow, thin lipstick. He noticed her bare hands and gloves laying on the bench, few inches away.

 

 _Feels like I'll take my revenge over you earlier than expected, Queen Elsa._ He smirked, lifting her chin and putting a wild lock of hair behind her ear.

 

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, enjoying to see her at his feet, so weak and vulnerable. But how beautiful she looked, asleep on the grass.

 

_A perfect sleeping beauty._

 

He left a note under the gloves so that he'd be sure that anyone looking for the Queen would find it.

 

_Don't worry Anna, she's in my hands. But maybe this is why you should be worried sick from now._

 

Checking the surrounding to be sure no one was arriving, he passed his right hand beneath her thighs, and, his left hand grabbing her back, he stood up and walked his way to the stables passing by the back door, carrying her like a bride, he went to Sitron.

 

"Hi buddy !" he greeted the horse. "I missed you a lot, you know." he confessed, placing Elsa on his back and rising behind her, just like he did when he carried her back to Arendelle the day before.

 

"Off we go then !"

 

He rode to his boat, Sitron galloping as fast as he could. Hans knew where to remain, and he wasn't alone.

 

 _What a chance I found you there, Queen Elsa... Or I should say, what a chance for me, actually. I don't think you'll feel the same when you'll wake up._ A little victory smile came across his face as he kept his eyes locked on the blond head he had just captured. How proud of his find he was !

 

When he hopped out, he put down his  _guest_  on the floor, keeping an eye on her, and got his horse to the stable of the boat as they sailed away to the new place he had found. Slowly, they disapeared it the night as if they were entirely eaten by the thick fog.

 


	6. A 'Mere' Detail

Anna couldn't help but reading again and again the note she weakly held in her trembling fingers.

 

_Don't worry, Anna. She's in my hands. But maybe this is why you should be worried sick from now._

 

_Hope you'll have a good day._

 

_Someone you know very well, and who knows you very well too._

 

Tears were falling from her eyes as she started sobbing. She sat on the floor, leaning on the wall as she encircled her knees with her arms and placed her head in. She was impatiently waiting for the guards to bring some news.  She perfectly knew who that 'someone' was, but she just wouldn't admit it. She remained praying that it would be somebody else, or just a joke ! But, honestly, what kind of person could call  _this_  a joke ? The note was explicit enough, and what would make her sure that, even if it wasn't  _him_ , Elsa was safer, or just  _safe ?_

 

_But maybe this is why you should be worried sick from now._

 

It was almost ten a.m. and she still had no news of her sister. How much she regretted not to have joined her in the garden, even just to check how she was doing.

 

_If I had arrived earlier, none of this would have happened..._

 

She was now rejecting all the fault on her. It looked like she had lost her smile, her childish look on her face. She became a totally different person when it came to her family suffering, or disappearing like that. She was much less optimistic in those moments. Especially when it came to  _Elsa._  She loved her much more than her own life. That tall and fair, platinum blond-haired and icy blue-eyed,  _stranger._  She knew she wouldn't ever love anyone else more, though she was the person who had shut her out all her life. She couldn't help but trying to ignore this, as she knew the reasons that had shoved her to do so.

 

_No more secrets._

 

She stood up and walked to the desk and, as she sat on her chair, she put down the note on it near her sister's gloves. She gently took them and gripped them tight to her chest, and she quickly turned around when she heard footsteps from the hallway. A familiar face appeared in the doorway, a negative expression stuck on his face.

 

"They haven't found anything yet, Anna." Kristoff said softly while worriedly. "But there's a letter from the Southern Isles." he added and handed it to her.

 

Anna took it hesitantly from his palm, unfolding it. She read it out loud so Kristoff could hear it too.

 

_Dearest Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 

_I'm writing this letter to tell you that I agree with your demand of deciding the traitor's punishment, but I have to inform you that he has escaped last night by boat. Most of our guards are looking for him, but he remain nowhere to be found. We've posted some of them all around the Southern Isles, surrounding the castle, in the streets, and our people are well aware of what would happen to them if they would hide him. Some of them are also keeping an eye on the port and every place where he could draw his ship alongside, so that he'll be caught whenever he'd try to come back. It would be appreciated if you'd do the same with your men, because I'm quite afraid that he would have sailed to Arendelle. Also, we sent a part of our army in the neighbouring kingdoms, the mountains etc. and we would like to see some of your men join us. Then you could be informed more directly about the situation. Please reply us, we are doing this for both of our own security._

 

_King Elias of the Southern Isles_

 

What a chance that Arendelle and the Southern Isles were neighbours, it was easier to communicate, and it would take less time to sail to one another. Kristoff was wide opened-eyed as he realized that it must be him. They were sure it was. Earlier, a guard had informed them that a boat had sailed an berthed to Arendelle during the night, and that a man had gone down by foot and had come back to it really quickly on a horse with something on his lap. He had then sailed away without losing time.

 

"It's him, Kristoff, Elsa's with him..." Anna barely articulated, blankly. She slowly threw the letter on the desk with the note and put her head in her hands, still holding the gloves in her bare hands. "God know what might be happening to her now..."

 

Kristoff took Anna in his arms and sat on the chair, pulling her on his lap.

 

"Shhhhh Anna... It's okay, it will be fine." he whispered, his voice cracking at the word 'fine'.

 

It betrayed him. How would he want to convince Anna if himself wasn't believing what he said ? He knew that, no, it wasn't going to be alright as she couldn't be secure with  _HIM_.

 

"Your Highnesses !" a guard entered the room, interrupting the two fiancés.

 

Anna stood up and ran over him, a worried but full of hope look on her face.

 

"Have you found her ?" she hastily asked, not letting him the time to explain why he had come, as she nervously grabbed his jacket.

 

"Unhappily, no Princess Anna." the guard answered, saddened by the idea of disappointing her. "But there's something I have to show you both." he continued, staring at her hands uncomfortably.

 

_Have they found something ?_

 

"Oh, sorry !" she quickly muttered, removing her hand when suddenly realized she was holding him in her worry. "We're following you, then." she nodded at Kristoff to tell him to come.

 

The walked out of Anna's room, through the hallway and, once arrived in the garden, the guards slightly bowed at them and showed a little piece of fabric laying on the grass near the bench.

 

_How the hell did I manage to miss that !_

 

What a fool she had been not to even check the surroundings ! It was just at the base of a plant, though... Maybe that's what've hidden it, as it had big leaves recovering the floor. Like he was reading her thoughts, one of the guard told her that one of the leaves was almost entirely covering it before they arrived, and delicately picked up the cloth and handed it to her. She didn't know why, but she was scared. After a few seconds of hesitation, she took it in her palm, unfolded it and looked at it on all the sewings. She wouldn't allow herself to miss something else. She saw gold letters embroidered on the two opposite corners. She could easily read them.

 

_H W on the first one, and, on the other..._

 

"Do you see anything, Your Highness ?" a guard's voice addressed her. "We've not taken the time to inspect it yet."

 

_S I._

 

She turned to Kristoff and quickly showed him them as he owned wide opened eyes. She faced the guards again and spoke.

 

"Yeah, four letters. Hum... H W and S I." she said, showing them too.

 

She wouldn't think about their meaning, but she couldn't help too as she remembered the letter sent from the Southern Isles.

 

 _Don't tell me that they mean_ —

 

"Wait !" she yelled as she saw the guards already dismissing.

 

"Your Highness ?" they both replied at the same time.

 

She had to tell them.

 

_Of course, it has to be him !_

 

She tried to hide her irritation as she was pretty sure of what they meant.

 

"I think that H W mean Hans Westergard." she said, losing her balance as she listened those words come from her own mouth.

 

Kristoff caught her in time, helping her on her feet. Then he spoke.

 

"Then, it means that S I would be... of the... Southern Isles." He took a breath, pausing, before adding, on a tone that showed everyone that he didn't believe what he was saying "But we could be wrong, or then—"

 

"Oh please Kristoff, what else could it be ?" Anna cut him off, stepping back and looking intensely at his hazel eyes.

 

Damnit...

 

"Calm down Anna, what I want to say it that it could be here from the coronation day, you told me you spent some time with him in the gardens." His hands were in front of him, gesturing to Anna to keep calm.

 

They both knew that losing control would help in nothing but confusion.

 

 _What are we going to do_  ? Kristoff wondered, not letting it show.

 

He was a man with an incredible self control and was very good at concealing emotions. Excepted Sven and the trolls, he had always been alone and had never told nothing to anyone. Here was the result, though he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. He was discovering the joys and sorrows of love and human family. Anna was his life, and so was Elsa, whom he considered as his sister since she was Anna's and she had allowed him and Sven to live in the castle and to be Anna's fiancé. All of this was destabilizing him as he was just starting getting to know Elsa.

 

_Life couldn't be perfect for more than a day, of course..._

 

Everyone remained silent as they looked one last time for clues or proves. They all knew that the chances Hans wasn't the culprit were very less, if not nonexistent, but they kept hoping it hard. As they expected, nothing more was found in the garden.

 

_So, if we take stock now : it took place in the middle of the night on the party's day. An unknown ship had berthed, but it wasn't in the port, while Queen Elsa was in the gardens to find some tranquility. A man went down, apparently in the castle direction, and came back later on a horse and seemed to transport something on his lap. Meanwhile, in the Southern Isles, Hans has escaped on a boat, so we expect it was him._

 

Kristoff was rubbing his chin, blankly, reviewing what they knew again and again.

 

 _If he is the one who took Elsa, it means he came back from the castle, but no one noticed him so he must have passed by the back door with her. But he was riding a horse when he came back to his boat, so the 'thing' he was carrying on his lap would be the Queen. He also left a note, very suspicious one, and a cloth who looks like a pocked handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it. Wait_ —

 

He gasped and failed suffocate when he noticed —more like  _realized_ — something. It was only a detail, but it could make them a hundred percents sure it was him.

 

Anna glared at him with a 'what's happening' look. He didn't bother to answer but stared at the floor with blank eyes.

 

— _A horse ?_

 

Finally, his voice broke the awkward silence as everyone was looking at him.

 

"The man came back on his boat on a horse, with something— or someone, on his lap, didn't he ?"

 

_He wasn't riding his horse when he went down._

 

"It might be Elsa, yes, but it's not important whether he had a horse or not !" Anna said on an exasperated tone.

 

_So he might have took it from the royal stables as he was in the castle !_

 

"Of course it i, don't you see ? Don't you understand ?"

 

Anna looked at him in disbelief as he was yelling.  He rushed out of the garden to God knows where, as Kai approached Anna.

 

 _What's the matter with him ?_  she wondered as she noticed he was running in the direction of the royal stables.

 

"Princess Anna, is there—" Kai was cut off by Kristoff hurrying in, out of breath. He was a very rational and reasonable man, he had always known how to advise the previous King and Queen, and he was ready to do the same to Elsa. Living this was painful to him as he had known the two Princesses since their early childhood and hd felt the way of what was happening in the castle. He was suffering of this as were the maids and the work people that had remained in the castle during the thirteen years when the Princess Elsa had been locked and the Princess Anna shut out.

 

"Hans' horse is missing !" Kristoff spoke very fast, cutting off all the whispers, worriedly looking at Anna and adding "Do you understand, now ?"

 

He didn't mean to be rude, but it sounded like in Anna's ears. She fell onto her knees as every hopeful thought evaporated of her mind.

 

_Who know what she is passing through right now..._

 

Tears began to fall across her face as she saw her whole world saking and collapsing.

 

_Elsa... Elsa... Elsa..._

 

She was yelling inside, desperately calling her sister and punching Hans again and again. She was like isolated from the outside world during a few minutes. As Elsa had told her, she had to rule over Arendelle when she was absent, and that was the case. Kristoff knelt down near her, whispering reassuring words in her ear to comfort her and bring her back to reality, as Kai was speaking and explaining everyone what had happen, requesting some guards to advert the people about  _all_  that had happened.

 

"At least, we know whom hands our Queen is in." Kai deeply sighed, finishing his speech about the letter from King Elias. "But that doesn't mean it's a good thing—"

 

 _Of course it's not ! Of all the people on earth... it has to be HIM ! HIM !_ Anna thought, scolding herself for not joining her sister and preventing this to happen.

 

She had stopped listening his speech as Kristoff had taken stock once more with her. She was keeping her azure blue eyes locked on his hazel ones.

 

"Your Highness, what do we do then ? Princess Anna ? What are you planing to do ? We can't leave our Queen—"

 

"ANNA !" Kristoff shook her shoulders.

 

"I'm—I am sorry, I was thinking and— What were you saying, Kai ?"

 

"You're left in charge of the kingdom till Queen Elsa's return, so I was asking for your plan, ma'm. What do we do next ?" Kai gently repeated.

 

They decided to go in the study to discuss.

 

 _I won't give up on you, Elsa, remember_  ?

 

It took them almost an hour to decide everything, but when the doors widely opened and everyone hurried out of the study, they all knew what they had to do. Anna would answer the King's letter, Kai, Gerda and the other would advert the people, some guards would stay in the streets, others watching on the port and wherever he could berth. The other guards would stay in and around the castle, and some of them would join the Southern Isles' in the neighbouring kingdoms, the mountains, the sea, to look for Hans and the Queen. Anna was left alone in the study as Kristoff kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her a few words before exiting the room and going to the ice castle on Sven.

 

"I'm sure that you'll handle it perfectly, and that you will know what to say and how to say it."

 

_Help me, Elsa..._

 

Anna sat at the desk and, concentrating, she started writing confidently, as she didn't care how many time she would write it, she just had to explain the situtation to the King. As she was doing so, tears were threatening to fall as she was alone and had no one to talk to at the moment, but she contained them.

 

_Where are you, Elsa ?_

 


	7. Another Problem To Deal With

"Your Majesty ? a familiar voice formally called from outside the study.

 

"Ah, Piedrik, please come in."

 

The wooden door slowly opened to reveal a weak blond-haired and 22-year-old. He owned a frosted pale skin like if he had never seen the sun, and kind of purple eyes, like you'd see no other. It made him look pretty handsome. He was holding an envelope which hadn't been opened yet. He cleaned his throat to get the King's attention, as he was watching through the window of his study. When he turned back, Piedrik finally spoke.

 

"King Elias, this is a letter addressed to you, it comes from—" he said softly, slightly bowing, but was cut off by the King, gesturing him to put down the letter on his desk.

 

"Thank you, I'll read it later." he muttered, returning to the window.

 

Obeying his King, the young boy put down the letter before adding, embarrassed "My father ordered me to inform that it's about an urgent matter and the the earlier you read it, the better it will be. It's from  _Arendelle,_  my King."

 

He lifted his chin in astonishment and stared at him at the mere listening of the name of the Kingdom. He knew he had to read it as it dealt with his brother.

 

"I see..." He slowly went to his desk and, sitting on his chair, he took the envelope and opened it. "I' won't wait any longer, then. Thanks for your job, Piedrik, you're dismissed. I'll call you if I need something else."

 

Without a word, Piedrik nodded, bowed and made his way to the door, but the King's voice stopped him just before he left.

 

"Oh, and— by the way, tell your father his work is still appreciated a lot. I hope you will follow his steps." A smile was stuck on his face.

 

"I go straight away to tell him, Your Majesty." he said, leaving the room and closing the wooden door behind him.

 

The King remained alone. He delicately took off the letter from its envelope and unfolded it with a single move of his hand. He started to read it, his eyes opening wide as he laid his eyes on it.

 

 _What the hell is that_  ?

 

He stayed very calm on the outside, but he was panicking and yelling his brother's name in rage inside. He had handled many delicate situations during the five years he had been King, but none of them was that serious !

 

 _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS ! That little bast_ —

 

"Thomas !" he yelled as loud as he could.

 

In less than thirty seconds, a middle-aged man rushed into the study, a worried look on his face.

 

"King Elias, is everything alright ?" he formally asked, but knew that - of course ! - it wasn't.

 

_If everything was fine, why would I yell that way ?!_

 

Thomas was for the Southern Isles what Kai was for Arendelle. He had devoted his whole life to the King Klaus, Elias' father, and he was doing the same to him. He was also teaching his son doing the same way in mind for him to take his place when the time would come. He was glad that Piedrik liked this idea and was following and listening to him carefully.

 

"It looks like we've got another problem to deal with." King elias's voice resounded as he showed Thomas the letter laying on the desk, gesturing to him to read it.

 

He approached, and, without hesitation, he took the letter and laid his eyes on it, silently reading.

 

_King Elias of the Southern Isles,_

 

 _I regret to announce you that Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been kidnapped during the party at the castle last night. It's Princess Anna who's addressing you. We truly believe that it is the work of you brother, as we saw a boat sailing in Arendelle in the middle of the night, just after his escape. He has left a note near my sister's gloves, we joined it in the envelope_ —

 

Thomas rose his eyes from the letter only to see the King removing a little sheet of paper from the envelope and reading it out loud.

 

"Don't worry, Anna. She's in my hands. But maybe this is why you should be woried sick from now. He sighed, apparently reading in his head before adding "Someone you know well, and who knows you very well, too."

 

 _It can only be him, as he is the only one the Princess really met and was almost married to when she got out of the castle..._ Thomas noticed. He continued reading to know what would happen next.

 

— _so that you could tell us if it's his writing or not, we would be grateful if you would tell us about it, and also about the little piece of cloth we found near the bench in the gardens. We thought that the letters H W S I embroidered on it were his initials Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. We will send some of our guard with yours to look for them, our work people will advert our people, some guard will remain in the streets, around and in the castle, in the port and, as you did, wherever he could draw alongside his boat. I think we should meet to discuss about all of this. Please keep us informed._

 

_Princess Anna of Arendelle._

 

When Thomas finished reading, he lifted his purple eyes - the sames that his son's - he saw Elias inspecting the fabric Princess Anna had mentioned in the letter.

 

" _Do you recognize anything, Sir_  " he asked, putting down the letter with no comments.

 

"Now we are sure this is him. Princess Anna's right, it's his writing and—" he started shouting. "—and his pocket handkerchief ! That bastard ! So as if it wasn't grave enough, after attempting to murder the Queen, he now kidnaps her ! But what is his fucking problem ? How can he even be my brother ?" He stood up and paced back and forth, his hands in his back.

 

_He won't get rid of me that easily. Running away's too easy, too easy._

 

Who knows what Queen Elsa might be enduring with him right now !"

 

 _Once_  more...

 

"So... What do you want to do your Majesty ?" Thomas' voice broke his monologue.

 

He sighed, taking his time to think about the right decision to take.

 

"Please Thomas, give me a sheet of paper, I must answer to Arendelle's ruler and inform that the cloth is indeed my brother's—"

 

_My goddamn brother's pocket handkerchief._

 

"—and that the writing belongs to him too, thought they must already know it now."

 

He took the paper of Thomas' palms sat at his desk for the nth time that day, put his gasses on, and scribbled a few words in Princess Anna's intention.

 

_Princess Anna of Arendelle_

 

_I am truly in shock due to that information. We appreciate your help as we'll both be doing the same in our kingdoms which won't allow him to come back not being caught. The writing is my brother's, but I'm sure you knew it already, and the cloth is his pocket handkerchief. We can't wai't any longer before acting, I fear he'll commit another crime or harm the Queen. We must make sure she is safe as soon as possible. I think it'd be useful for us to meet, so that's why I'll be on a boat on tomorrow morning, at about nine a.m. so please come to meet us with trustworthy people._

 

_I present once more to you my deepest apologies for my brother's behaviour._

 

_King Elias of the Southern Isles._

 

"Please go post it, right now !" the King ordered Thomas, putting the letter in an envelope and closing it under his eyes.

 

"It'll be done, I'm going straight away to post it as an urgent letter.

 

Thomas slightly bowed and exited the room.

 

_I hope we won't get another war because of him ! He's done too much now ! If he only lays a finger on the Queen, we could have great problems with Arendelle !_

 

King Elias was a person who hardly accorded his trust to somebody. The only ones who got that chance were Thomas and his on, some guards, and his eleven - yes, eleven - younger brothers, though he had still some trouble with them about that. What a paradox that he was always a little mistrustful toward them ! But, being the oldest of thirteen, he had always feared that they would come together against him to steal the throne or kill him in mind to. Doesn't that remember you something—someone ? He was also very lunatic and owned a kind of bad temper. You'd better take care of YOUR stuff, and not his if you would keep your head on. The better thing you could do with him was obeying him and not disappointing him.

 

_But where can he have run away with the Queen ?_

 

He was worrying a lot for the Queen of Arendelle, not only because her feared a war when she would be back, but because he knew what Hans was capable of, and she knew it too, for sure. What he didn't know was how long she would survive in his custody.

 

_Please hang on Queen Elsa, our men will find you and you'll be back home safe._

 

He cared for her, was praying for God to keep her safe. He then kept pacing back and forth for hours, waiting for God knows what, while, somewhere, Elsa was still in great danger.

 


	8. Paradoxical

When she slowly opened her eyes, blinking to get them used to the darkness, she saw a familiar face tilted on her. A too familiar face, though. She stifled a shriek, moving back against the wall behind her.

 

"Guess who's awake " a male voice said, evilly laughing. "How have you been sleeping, Your Majesty ?"

 

_How much I wished I'd never see his face ever again..._

 

"It would've been perfect if you wouldn't have been there when I woke up." she answered when she stood up, lifting her chin and trying to make it sound proud to hide the growing fear inside of her as he was drawing closer. Too close, though.

 

_You should step back._

 

She couldn't go further, as her back was now against the wall, but she was still shoving herself on it to make it move backward with her. Of course, it did nothing and Hans' face was now only a few inches away from hers.

 

"Hmmm, I guess it's pretty understandable, Queenie." he muttered, smirking at her.

 

"You have to address me as Queen Elsa !" her voice resounded, threatening though she knew he wasn't afraid of her at all.

 

In fact, she should be the one to be afraid as she was in her custody and that she knew what he was capable of, and that only a finger length was separating their bodies.

 

"And, of course, you think you are in posture to give me orders ?" he responded on an ironical tone, while intensely looking at her hands.

 

When she noticed it, she followed his gaze to discover that he had put her gloves on and tied them very tightly with a rope. It was starting to burn. Against all the odds, she found nothing to answer. She remained silent, staring at her hands. She could feel him owning a small victorious smile as she kept her mouth shut. She was expecting him to mock her or to mutter some words to tease her, but he did nothing. None of them was speaking, Hans' eyes laying on the beautiful Snow Queen of Arendelle standing before him, and hers locked on her interlaced gloved fingers. Hans didn't know what to say nor what to do as the silence was becoming embarrassing. He wasn't able to remove his emerald green eyes from Elsa.

 

 _How beautiful and sexy she_ — _No !_

 

He couldn't allow himself to let his guard down with such thoughts about the Queen. He had to be in control of the situation at any cost. With a wave of his hand, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him and their eyes to meet, catching her off guard. No longer hesitating, he pressed his muscular body against her, shoving her forcefully on the wall, and kissed her fiercely while grabbing her frail waist in his strong hands. She felt him smirking under the kiss and he wished he would never let her go.

 

 _For how long have I been dreaming of this !_ he mused, tightening his grip on her when she tried to free herself from him.

 

She squirmed to get out of his arms with much pain, he was much more stronger than her, it wasn't making it easier. When she finally got rid of him, she slapped him straight across his —undeniably handsome— face, anger reflecting in her icy blue eyes and her blood boiling in her veins.

 

"What did you think you were doing ?" she furiously asked, yelling, while he was rubbing his cheek still burning from the slap he had received with one of his hands, the other tightly remaining on Elsa's hip.

 

She felt loathing, hatred, ire and fear mixed together running in all her body, making her shivering, as she knew what Hans was capable to do, but not what he would do to her next. Her wrists were more painful than a few minutes before. They were bleeding and burning a lot and it was hard for her to support.  She let out a little cry of pain imagining him savouring his small victory over her, when is voice breaking the reigning silence cut off her thoughts.

 

"A think I have been craving for for long, Queenie."

 

She remembered her asking a question to which he was now answering, and though he was accenting  _Queenie_ , she didn't bother to reply to that disrespectful nickname. He was smirking at her, watching the hand that had hit his cheek earlier. It quickly faded away when he noticed the red marks around the ropes on her wrists, coloring the gloves. She was surely suffering more than he had expected. When he looked up at her eyes, all he could see was anger, and hatred. A painful expression was stuck on her face, even if she was trying to hide it, he had noticed that it was hurting her. Rubbing slowly Elsa's hip, he removed his hand but remained not moving at his place, a mischievous grin lightening his face.

 

"So... What do we do next ? I suppose you have an idea, right ?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest, more like hugging herself, desperately trying to untie the ropes and take her gloves off. God only knew how much she wanted to freeze Hans to death.

 

"Hmmm, I was planning to kill you and all your happy family to take my revenge, but I liked  _it_  very much, though. So, I must admit I don't know !" He started laughing uncontrollably, but was stopped as fast as he had begun by another hand in his face.

 

_What's that funny ?_

 

It took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened. With the back of his hand, he gave it back to her, leaving behind a thin trickle of blood in the corner of her lips.

 

"Dare to do this once again, and you'll taste the grapes of my wrath  !" he threatened her whereas she approached her hand of her lips, laying them on it and wiping the blood away. She didn't dare to look at him, so she kept staring blankly on the floor as she felt him pressing her as forcefully as he could, making her yell in pain. He violently grabbed her wrists sticking them on the wall as he took them both in his left hand, placing them above her head. With his right hand, he undid her french braid freeing her platinum blond hair and moved it on her left shoulder. She was feeling the warmth of his breath on her cold skin as he planted a kiss on her neck and buried his head under hers, obliging her to lift her chin. He continued kissing her neck, throat, shoulders, getting lower and lower and he was suddenly stopped.

 

"I'd rather die than let you take advantage on me !" she shouted, her voice cracking in pain but full of ire, as she released her wrists from his grip, shoving him a few steps backward and spitting on him.

 

_That asshole should be learning the good manners, or else I'll show him !_

 

 Wiping the spit away, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it on her neck.

 

"Your wishes are orders for me, Your Majesty !" he said, evilly grinning. He pushed the blade hard against her throat, spilling blood and making her gasp and struggle. Her eyes were locked into his with pity. He removed his sword, leaving a large and deep cut from which escaped a lot of blood. In one second, he grabbed her fragile neck with all the strength he possessed, tightening his grip around it as the seconds were passing and leaving forever.

 

"Does it hurt, Queenie ?" he whispered in her ears while she was struggling to survive, his hand on her wounded neck burning, and hers wrapped around his wrist trying to set herself free.

 

_How paradoxical he was ! Once trying to kiSS her, and then trying to kiLL her._

 

"It's Queen Elsa." she suffocated. She knew that, slowly, he was letting go his grip on her. Indeed, he was, because, unable to freeze him due to the gloves, her body's temperature had dropped a lot and so had done the room's as she was feeling assaulted. In a few seconds, he became totally unable to lay a finger on her as the pain caused by the cold was unbearable. It had burned his bloody hand which he was holding tight in his other one, blowing on it like it could alleviate the pain. He was shivering a lot, contrary to Elsa that the cold seemed not to bother her. She was the Snow Queen, though. He didn't know how much the temperature had dropped low, but it felt like winter. Winter in the middle of July, they had already lived that a few days before after all. He felt like he had never seen a lower temperature.

 

 _Even winter would be warmer than this._ he thought, raising his eyes at Elsa, only to see her weakly holding his — _HIS_ sword pointed in his direction.

 

Of course, he had let fall his sword when the frost had burned him, and he hadn't even noticed it. She had made the most of the opportunity to cut the rope that was tying her gloves and put them off. He could see huge marks covering her thin, pale wrists caused by them, by him, actually, and that were still bleeding. She was barely standing up, like she was to fall from a second to another. He looked down at his feet. Laying on the floor were the rope and the gloves, both of them stained with blood. It was her turn to draw closer to him pointing the sword and forcing him to step backward. The blade already recovered with Elsa's blood traced a line on Hans' chest, cutting his skin and mixing his blood with Elsa's. His sin was burning hard, he was loosing blood and suffering like the Ice Queen had suffered because of him. While looking at him, satisfied but still wounded, she noticed that he had unconsciously left the door opened when he had come to her earlier, when she wasn't awake.

 

_At least I've got a chance to escape his custody._

 

Keeping the sword pointed on Hans' burning skin, not allowing him to make a single move, she was slowly but surely making her way to the door. She intended to lock Hans in that room, actually the one in which he had locked her, but he was keeping the keys on him. She couldn't risk to get caught and lose her change to run away trying to take them back.

 

"I know you don't have the guts to kill me." his voice finally spoke, cracking in pain.

 

The burning sensation that the wound made by Elsa on his chest was causing was only getting more and more painful, just like the one on Elsa's neck. It became hard for both of them to support it. Queen Elsa had turned the tide, for sure, but was it going to last ? She too was suffering a lot, and she knew she had to act fast. None of them was daring to open their mouths, neither to talk about the temperature, nor the situation in which thy were sticked, until Elsa decided to say a word to hi, aswering his ' _too cliché_ ' affirmation.

 

"Lets see, then ! I wouldn't be that sure if I was you !" she smirked, too satisfied of being in control of the situation to take care about what he was doing.

 

When she saw him moving, it was too late. All she had the time to see was him taking a dagger from his left boot and throwing it on her. She stepped aside just in time, causing the dagger only to cut her hips and plating into the wall behind her. Caught in surprise, she let down the sword at Hans' feet, but a frost coming from her hand hit his head, a lock of his hair becoming white. She fell onto her knees whereas Hans was rubbing his temples, recovering from the shot he had received.

 

"You'll regret doing that !" he threatened the little and frail woman on the floor before him.

 

She was even too weak to support her own weight. Unable to stand up, she saw her chances of escaping running away as she glared at the wooden door only a few meters beside her. Reassembling her forces, she jumped on her feet not letting him the time to reach her and took the dagger, threatening him with her powers, too. As he picked up the sword, she threw the dagger in its direction, sending the two weapons a few meters away and freezing them to the floor not to let anyone able to take them. Even if he would have the strength to break the ice, both of them would be much too cold for him to hold them. This was making them unusable. With her last strengths, she started running toward the door and through the corridor that was leading outside, Hans on her heels. She couldn't make a single mistake or he would reach her in less than one or two seconds. Moreover, Anna not being here to bring her the love she needed, her powers were out of control, creating a blizzard similar but stronger than the one she had created in Arendelle.

 

"Elsa, you can't run from this !" she heard his voice yelling behind her to make sure she would be able to listen.

 

Was he going to start again, the same way he had done a few days before ? She was remembering what had happened, knowing that if it would have to occur once more, she wouldn't remain alive for long, as she was fighting against her own storm. Suddenly, her running was stopped by an arrow hitting her back and her collapsing on the ground. Her fall was weakened by the snow recovering the rock on the ground, also limiting the pain. She rubbed her hands in her back, and, when she found she arrow, she froze it and broke it, throwing it away. It made her cry, but she tried controlling herself. Hearing a cry from Hans, she understood that she had hurt him when she had thrown away the broken arrow, which had left a scar on his cheek, but not bleeding. He seemed to be further than he was before. She wouldn't blame it, of course. She was lost in the cliffs, between rocks, snow and ice, and cracks in the ground, blinded by her blizzard. She was hearing his footsteps behind her. Blood was heavily pouring from her opened wounds, and though she was becoming very tired and unable to support herself, as her head was spinning a lot, he, on the other side, seemed to be tireless and getting closer and closer.  _Too close._ She could hear him harshly yelling at her, yelling her name. How bad it sounded in his mouth. She was aware that she wouldn't be capable of  keeping running for long and that she would be caught sooner or later, somehow. She stopped just in time on the edge of a huge and deep abyss where she knew snow wouldn't have reached the bottom, about to fall due to the ice and snow. Fear had taken place in her, as she turned around only to see Hans running as fast as he could to reach her in time. What would be worse, die, or come back in his custody ? Honestly, she didn't know.

 

"Elsa !" he shouted, his hand raised before him, ready to catch her.

 

 _I can't go back with him. God only knows what may happen to me_  next.

 

She saw no other option. Only listening to her courage, she stepped forward and—

 

"Elsa ! No !"

 

—she jumped into the ravine just at the time Hans reached its edge.

 

"No !" he desperately cried once more when the only thing he could do was watching the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle falling in the depths of despair.

 

_What have I done ?_

 

Her heart beating two hundreds beats a minute, Elsa saw his face going further and further of her as she fell in growing fear.

 

_What have I done ?_

 

She only had the time to whisper, almost to herself, a last sentence before crashing on the stone ground, blood staining her platinum blond hair and her ice dress with that red liquid and spreading all around her dead body.

 

" _I am so sorry Anna._ "

 


	9. Of Tears And Words

She suddenly woke up, a loud scream escaping her lips as she quickly sat up. She gasped, and her heart was beating unusually fast. Her hands were laying on her chest, like trying to calm it down.

 

_God, it felt so real, I thought I was dead !_

 

She shivered. Was the cold bothering her ? No. It was impossible. Just impossible. It wasn't even cold there. Not cold, but very dark. She could barely see her own body. She turned her head and saw a strip of light passing through a crack in the wall, which allowed her to at least distinguish the outlines of the objects.

 

 _Ugh, it's not like there's a lot of things to see_  here...

 

Her eyes now adapted to the darkness, she could see a big wooden door without any window. Though she was still mid-asleep, a thought came to her mind that made her jaw drop.

 

_Where am I ?_

 

The room looked like a cell devoid of everything. Except a large board connected to the wall with big steel chains, which acted as bed, it was completely empty.

 

_Yeah, but it doesn't tell me where the fuck I am !_

 

She slowly made her way to the wall, placed her hands on each side of the crack and looked through it to have an idea what was happening outside. She saw nothing but snow, at her great surprise. White, glowing, snow under the sun.

 

_Wait, snow in summer ?_

 

She entered in a panic, afraid of having frozen the kingdom a second time, just after thawing it.

 

_By the way, how long did I sleep for ?_

 

Of course she couldn't have slept for months. It left only one option. They were obviously high in the mountain. But on which mountain, how far from Arendelle and—

 

_Who carried me here ?_

 

She was deeply hoping that it wasn't him. It was only a dream after all, so it could be anyone else, what told her she truly was in his custody ?

 

She glanced at her hands. Her  _bare_ hands.

 

 _Ungloved. I'm perfectly capable of defending_   _myself._

 

She was glad of it. No gloves, no braid, no ice dress and— She moved her hands all over her neck, entirely covering it at the end.

 

_The necklace ! Where's my necklace ?_

 

She had kept Anna's gift during the party and after, but it wasn't there anymore. She fell onto her knees, searching on the floor. She hoped it had dropped and was laying somewhere on the cold ground, in a corner of the room. After about ten minutes of blindly seeking , she still had found nothing. She gave up, knowing that if it wasn't here then, it wasn't going to appear just like this.

 

_You're not even capable of keeping your sister's presents for more than a day !_

 

Oh no...

 

 _I'm sure she is very happy without you,she doesn't need you ! She can rule Arendelle, marry who she wants_ —

 

This was the last thing she wanted to deal with at this moment.

 

"No..." was the first word she pronounced, holding her head tightly in her shaking fingers, rubbing her temples again and sitting down on the floor. "Go away... Go away !"she added like a whisper before repeating it out loud, letting go of her head.

 

_Hahahahaha, you're so funny !_

 

" I don't understand what's funny !" she whispered, her eyes closed and burying her head in her knees, encircling them with her arms as she was accustomed to.

 

_Have you ever seen somebody's mind leaving them ? No ? So do I._

 

_Anna, Anna, Anna..._

 

She knew she was falling at her feet, her  _own_  feet, if you think about it. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, she saw her standing in front of her. She was staring at her, smirking as she knew she was much more taller and powerful than the platinum blonde sitting on the floor before her.

 

_You are so weak, my poor little Queen. If I can even call you a Queen._

 

In a wave of her hand, Elsa threw ice sharps to her, but it directly went breaking against the door, causing no harm to the black-headed  _herself_.

 

_You can't destroy me, I'm part of you, do you remember ?_

 

"We— are not alike !"

 

 _If you consider this that way, then yes, we're different. You, you're just Elsa, and me, I am The Snow Queen._ She laughed evilly, pointing a finger at her.

 

They both— or should I say : Elsa heard another person mockingly laughing from behind the door while opening it.

 

 _Please, tell me this is a joke_  !

 

"Her Majesty's talking alone, now ?" a familiar auburn head appeared in the doorway and entered the room. 

 

 _Shut the fuck up_  ! The Evil yelled, now facing him in a defensive position, one of her arms before Elsa.  _Dare to come closer of her ! Of me !_

 

"Your psychological state hasn't improved, I see !" he sarcastically added, locking the door behind him.

 

 _Ah, because you think yours has, you assho_ — "I rather have a crazy brain than no brain at all." she said softly, standing in front of him, her fists clenched.

 

His smirk faded away, he kept glaring at her, threatening.

 

"Oh, bou-ou-ouh, Hans doesn't like to be teased ? Poor you, poor little Prince !" she almost laughed, talking with a childish voice, openly mocking him like she was talking to a three-year-old.

 

Hans' face grew as red as a tomato, he wasn't going to let the one he hated the most this second, a Queen of cheap junk, tease him this way. He glanced at the tray of food in his right hand. His brother's words were swirling in his head.

 

_It seems like it's a bit cold, now._

 

Glaring at her again, his smirk coming back and curling his mouth, he threw it on the ground.

 

_You're only worth this._

 

_How clumsy I am !_

 

His smirk grew wider when he saw her intensely staring at the food spread all around the small room.

 

"A monster like you is only worth this."

 

 _What the hell did he just say ?_ Evil Elsa was becoming out of control.

 

 _I'll punch his nose and break his arms ! I'll damage his face so bad that he'll never look at himself in a mirror again and_ — _Calm down, calm..down._

 

It was like there were two Elsa. Like her dark side really existed as a person. But, after all, she had ice powers, so why wouldn't it be possible ? Also, she was the only one to see her, hear her, understand her - though she wasn't understanding her right then -, like she was living in her, actually. Or, it was what she thought, because she just couldn't understand her sudden changes of personality sometimes. She was the one who wanted her loss, to make her fall, and now she was the one who protected her against  _strangers._  

 

_Yes... You, you are ME !_

 

_Ugh, what have I already told you ?_

 

Of course, it was very clear ! She was merely protecting herself from strangers and outsiders, but she was also really harsh and rude with herself, as she had always be when she was alone. Then, it became a totally different business ! But how would she handle this ?

 

_You just can't keep making me passing through this, Evelsa..._

 

_I'm doing all this for your own good. You'll understand, someday. I hope._

 

 _No_ —

 

"Eh oh ! The Earth calls the Moon !" Hans said, snapping his fingers before her eyes. Her such beautiful, icy blue, eyes.

 

 _Stop it Hans, you hate her._ He reminded himself, almost slapping his cheek.

 

God, he was so close ! Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he had moved toward her, until she shook her head in sudden realizing. They stood still, in the middle of the room, face to face. Hans had never saw how much Elsa was attractive and elegant. The epitome of beauty—

 

_And sophisticated grace._

 

"You're gonna eat. Now." he ordered, his voice as cold as ice, pointing the cold food.

 

How ironic. His presence didn't seem to bother her, it was like she was a million miles away. She was thoughtful and almost forgot him. In fact, she was thinking far too much to even care of him. Annoyed, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, expecting a word of protest, or even a sigh of exasperation, but no, she did none of these.

 

_Will she answer, yes or no ?_

 

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I won't repeat this again !" he yelled, tightening his grip on her shoulders and still shaking her whereas she wasn't even listening to him. " _What's your goddamn problem_ —Ok, listen Queenie—"

 

 _What ?_ Evelsa opened her mouth again.

 

 _That fucking dream, please don't make it happen, please, I don't wanna leave Anna !_  Elsa's eyes opened wide at his words.

 

He was at last succeeding to make her react to his words.

 

"Like my nickname ?" he laughed, removing his hands fast like she was poison or acid.

 

When he saw she didn't bother to protest, he shoved her forcefully, making her fall a few inches away of the tray of food. She glared one more time at it, her eyes filled with anger. This was going too far. Seeing her like this only amused him more.

 

"I bet it's cold, now, but it's not like it bothers you, anyway !" he said, showing her the food that was laying near her face, on the ground of that sinister room.

 

Where was Evelsa when she was really needed ? She needed her strength to teach him a lesson because it's not fair to treat a woman this way. She was wondering something. Was it her who had provided her the courage to fight against the Duke of Weselton's men on the North Mountain ? 

 

"It doesn't matter, because I won't eat." she answered calmly, containing the loathing running in her veins all over her body.

 

She was still on the floor, her arms supporting her body. He knelt down beside her and lifted her chin with one of his hands, the other resting on his knees.

 

 _Keep your hands for_ —

 

"See, you haven't lost your tongue !" he said ironically, too busy savouring his victory to see Elsa clench her fists. He hadn't the time to realize it that she had already punched his nose.

 

_Like THIS, Evelsa ?_

 

 _Yeah this was per_ — _fect !_

 

It was her turn to smirk at that poor, defeated prince holding his nose because of the pain she had caused to him.

 

_What a pity having to damage a face like his._

 

 _I don't agree ! He deserved it_  !

 

"Keep your hands for—  _your whores' asses !_ —yourself next time !" she said, articulating a lot to make sure he understood, and accenting  _yourself._

 

She stood up, suddenly unsure of what to do.

 

_What will he do to me, now ?_

 

Evil Elsa appeared in front of her, and raised her chin - what was that stupid habit ? - looking at her quite mockingly.

 

_You have a power to defend yourself, silly ! Do  really have to remind you of that ? I think it left its mark on you, didn't it ?_

 

How to forget this after all it had done to her, causing her isolation and forcing her to shut her sister out.

 

 _Thirteen_  years.

 

She stared at her hands, and when she looked up, Evelsa was gone. Not totally, she was inside of her, she knew it, she was feeling it all the time. She was part of her, both of them were merged, like she was thinking. Considering it, it was her sides, herself with her dark one, that were merged, because it only existed one Elsa. Like Evelsa's personality,  _her_ personality, actually, it possessed many sides. Too much, maybe.

 

 _Ugh, why can't I be less complicated_  ?

 

What to do then ? Hans was still at her feet, but she couldn't make up her mind to hit him with her powers. They were created for beauty, after all, why did they have to be useful in circumstances like those ? Moreover, she had sent a letter to his brother, the King of the Southern Isles, to be sure they wouldn't be too harsh toward him, despite the crimes he had committed. Wait. She had almost taken his defense. Why was he doing this, why had he kidnapped her while, by her side, she was trying to help him, even remembering everything he had done ? This was pretty illogical. And unfair, too.

 

_We rather talk. Violence resolves nothing._

 

_Violence, no, but murder, yes !_

 

_I'm not gonna kill anyone !_

 

"I think we need to talk, Prince Hans." she said as formally as she felt herself capable of.

 

"Why do you keep calling me this ? You're well aware that I'm not a prince anymore." he responded, quite rudely and avoiding eye contact. "Is it so funny to make people suffer ?"

 

_What ? I think I haven't heard well. No, actually, I HOPE I haven't heard well._

 

"All of this only for a title ! And it's true that you know better, to say this !" she said ironically and gasping for fresh air, still in shock because of his  audacious words.

 

Who was he thinking he was ? He wasn't beyond reproach at all, to allow himself to say this. Wasn't it he, who had left her younger sister to freeze to death after breaking her heart she had entirely given to him ? Who had told her that she was dead by her fault ?

 

"Take yourself in consideration, and remember your own acts before talking. You're not allowed to talk to me or to anyone else like this if you aren't irreproachable. And you're not." she coldly added. 

 

He finally stood up, his face a few inches away of hers, a little too close, for her, though, and he lifted her chin to his height, one more time.

 

_When will he stop doing this ? Doesn't he recall what I told him earlier ? Have I spoken in Chinese ?_

 

"Listen, Queenie, ask me whatever you want, I don't care. But please, don't mention this, because I really know it's what you're thinking about, and I don't wanna talk about it." he stated, tightening his grip around Elsa's chin, rubbing her lower lip with his finger, taking the best of the situation as she wasn't realizing.

 

 _Is he regretting ?_ she mused.

 

No, it couldn't be so. He was a heartless fool, not even a real human being, who thought and cared about nothing but throne and power. She was breathing heavily, her heart beating too fast in her chest. Although she had her powers to protect herself, she wasn't reassured to stay in his presence and afraid of what he was capable of. Kill her ? This time there wouldn't be Anna freezing in his way preventing him to behead her dear sister. Moreover, she didn't feel the strength to struck him with them. She wasn't a murderer.

 

_Such morbid thoughts !_

 

He was much too close of her, not saying a word as he maintained his gaze on her. His emerald eyes were locked into hers, he was apparently thinking of something to do. She was glaring back at him, not wanting to be the first to look away.

 

"Don't you know you're sexier when you're angry ?"

 

_WHAT ?_

 

She was about to slap him on the cheek but he grabbed her wrist before she could even touch his skin.

 

"What a Queenly attitude to slap other people, Your Majesty !" he bitterly added, smirking, because it was the thing he did the best. He didn't expect an answer from her.

 

"Because you think it's fair from a Prince to kidnap a Queen who tries to meliorate your fate ? Even if you're not a Prince, you were when you did all this, and nothing changed, I see."

 

The one who was unable to reply was him.

 

_Come on, talk now ! The honor is yours !_

 

He went behind her, still firmly holding her wrist in his strong hand, the other remaining on her chin, tightly keeping her head high. He grinned mischievously and satisfyingly when she winced in pain as he pushed her wrist hard against her back. She tried to get rid of him but he was far too strong for her. He let go of his chin to put his hand on her hip, not loosening her wrist, and she could feel the warmth of his body one hers, his breath on her neck, especially when he buried his head in it. How glad she was she hadn't chosen her ice dress ! The dress she was wearing wasn't allowing him to see her bare shoulders, just like the one on her coronation day.

 

_You bastard, let go of me !_

 

Her body's temperature radically dropped, she was trying to make any contact between their skins totally impossible for him without being hurt. So did the room's, and she was too upset to try controlling her powers. She was proud of herself when he shuddered, the intense cold of her the room and her skin deeply wounding his. They looked like burns. Yeah, the cold was burning him whereas it didn't even bother Elsa. Still holding her, he could feel the growing pain through his gloved and winced in pain, wondering of she managed not to freeze hers and her clothes.

 

_Will she stop that ?_

 

The cold becoming unbearable, he stepped backward, releasing her hip but tightening his grip on her wrist, as he feared she could use her powers against him.

 

"Let go of me, you son of a—" she yelled at him desperately, creating a blizzard all around them, while she tried to turn to face him.

 

"Or what, Elsie, uh ? What will you do ?" he asked, quite disrespectfully.

 

"It's Elsa ! Queen Elsa for you, more precisely !" she shouted, clenching her fists.

 

Ice was forming on her fingertips and she feared not being able to control it for long.

 

"This doesn't matter, Queenie !" he calmly said, accenting his last word as he was accustomed to, loving to see her infuriate because of the nicknames he gave her. "What will you do, eh ?"

 

_You asked for it !_

 

He slightly opened his mouth to speak again, but hadn't the time to pronounce a single word.

 

_Elsa, do it ! Now !_

 

The blizzard she created swirled around him and, in a few seconds, he was thrown against the wall, causing the crack to become wider.

 

"This, Hans." she paused, breathing the fresh air she could receive. "This is what I'll do. Or, what I did, now."

 

_Yeah Elsa, you're the best !_

 

Her dark side had took the best of her for a while, but she was then holding tightly her left hand against her chest as she always did, the same thought haunting her since the day she had struck Anna.

 

_What have I done ?_

 

Hans remained motionless, laying on the cold stoned ground. Frost started recovering everything, ice sharps forming on top of it.

 

 _Have I killed him_  ?

 

She wasn't a murderer. She frowned at this thought, but opened her eyes when she heard a moan, and raised her head to look at him. He was painfully trying to stand up. He didn't seemed to be too injured.

 

_Thank God !_

 

She ran to him and helped him on his feet, heading him to the board.

 

_Elsa, what the fuck are you doing ?_

 

He grabbed her shoulder, encircling it with his arms, and approached of her ear, whispering.

 

"Yeah, I think we've got to talk, actually."

 

It was barely audible, but she had understood. They both sat on the wooden board, Hans' arms resting on her shoulders. As she tried to set herself free, he grabbed her hair and forcefully pulled her head to his chest, causing her to rest on her arms not to fall on him, while he was looking down at her eyes. She didn't resist, though. Was she scared of hurting him again, or killing him as she almost did ?

 

"You will regret this, Elsie." he said, a weak smirk on his lips, while he replaced a wild lock of platinum blond hair behing her ear.

 

_Even this didn't teach him a lesson ?_

 

He was pulling her closer of him, closer every second that passed, and she didn't know what was the better thing to do. It was like war was raging inside of her. She was afraid of killing him if she came to lose again the control of her powers another time. Because only Love will thaw. She didn't protest, but was very careful of his moves and acts. She wasn't to allow him going too far. She was the Queen of Arendelle, not one of the women he was visiting every night to fulfill his deepest and forbidden desires.

 

"Hans—"

 

Unable to contain his envy of kissing her anymore, he pulled her head to his and pressed his lips against hrs, going into a passionate kiss, his hand behind her head, and her long blond hair wound around it. Despite all her efforts to to separate from him, he wasn't going to let go. For her, it had reached the limits, but for him it was feeling so good !

 

_It's nothing like I've ever known before._

 

This was the way they both were thinking after a few seconds. Althought it wasn't a true love kiss - nor a love kiss, at all - it was something new. Elsa had never kissed anybody, and though it wasn't the first time Hans had leaned in for a kiss with a girl, he had never felt this way. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his auburn hair and his sideburns, while he was slowly loosening his grip on her hair. Then, she realized.

 

 _What the hell are you doing, silly !_ she opened her eyes.

 

She suddenly pulled away, moving backward hastily, failing falling. She wiped the taste of that kiss on her lips with her hands and forearms, a disgusted look on her pale face.

 

_Ugh, disgusting..._

 

_What have I done ?_

 

It was the question both Hans and Elsa were asking themselves. They knew very well why it had ended like this. It just had to end that way. Hans was reminding himself and considering the truth he had had to accept for a long time before, because it couldn't be otherwise. He was never going to be loved. By anyone.

 

 _My Lord, what did I ever do to you ? Don't you see the life you've given me_  ?

 

Elsa felt a kind of pity toward him. She knew almost nothing about his life and what he might have passed through, but there must be a reason that must've seemed worth doing this. But he surely was the only one to think so.

 

_The only one._

 

What she didn't know was that Hans had always been the only one. The only one being shut out, beaten, hated ; the only one of his twelve brothers to live these states in his life. How else would he have reacted when people said he had a frozen heart ?

 

_Who's really frozen-hearted, between me and what they all call 'my brothers' ? Who treats their sibling like this ? Even animals are kinder between them..._

 

He had live in Hell for all his life, receiving kicks and punches instead of love. Where was the justice ?

 

_Even the Devil isn't that evil. How ironic !_

 

"Hans..." Elsa's soft voice shoved away those bad thoughts he was dealing with, sending them to the furthest and darkest corner of his mind.

 

He glanced at her, tears rolling down his cheeks without he even noticed. Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, not daring nor wanting to carry on with what she wanted to say. She slightly stepped forward, keeping a reasonable distance  between them. She didn't wanted to weaken, nor to feel too much sorry for him for the moment. She needed to make some things clearer.

 

"We still have to talk." she merely added, a concern look upon her face.

 

She had never thought she could one day see him crying. Not that she wanted to, she wouldn't see anyone in such a state because she knew this far too well. But this was the proof that each frozen heart can be thawed. Like hers.

 

 _I can't_ — " Maybe, yes." he stated, stepping aside on the board, gesturing her to take a seat.

 

She slowly walked toward him and waited. She could see sincerity in his eyes. For what she thought was like, the first time i forever. She didn't really know if it was really to be read on his face, or if it was only acting like a mirror, reflecting her own emotions. She decides to sit beside him, still keeping some distance. Before he could speak, she just wiped away the tears covering his face with her thumbs. She too would have love to have somebody to do it to her when she was all alone, during her years of isolation. Then, she quickly removed her hands and placed them onto her lap while he was raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

 

 _Why did she do that_  ? he wondered, glancing at her grinning face.

 

It was a timid, friendly grin like he had never saw any that were directed to him, except from Anna. As her lips curled even more, she spoke, more like a loud whisper.

 

"Everybody deserves someone who cares about them a little."

 

_What ?_

 

"And, in your case right now, everybody deserves someone who wipes away the tears that should've never had been shed."

 

He had never heard somebody talk to him with such kindness. And the only person who showed compassion for hi was the one he had nearly murdered. Life's very strange, sometimes.

 

"What— what did you say ?" he stuttered, in shock.

 

"You heard perfectly well, Hans." Elsa answered, frowning.

 

 _Of course I heard what you said,_  Elsa.

 

"Yeah, it's just... Nobody never said such kind words to me." he confessed, staring at his feet. "Would you say it one more time ? Please ? I never want to forget those words..." he asked, embarrassed and blushing a lot.

 

Seeing him as red as a tomato made her giggle, and she agreed repeating her words, in a soft voice, slowly, like she was helping a child learning a poem, looking at him with sparkling icy blue eyes. He closed his eyes, focusing only on the words she was saying once again.

 

_It feels so good to be told something like this !_

 

He was bitterly regretting attempting to kill her just to rule over a kingdom which wasn't even his. It was incredible, though she had lived on her own, seeing nobody but her parents, during thirteen years, she was such a wonderful human being ! At least they had some things in common. They had felt lonely for years, during their whole childhood, they had both been called a monster, and they had learnt that—

 

_Love is an open door._

 

The difference was that, when she finally opened it, behind her door, Elsa found someone waiting for her. On the other hand, his doorway was totally empty when he opened the door. He closed it again, here was the real problem for him. He had never had nobody. Here was his fate, and it had always been like this.

 

"You owe e some explanations, now." she stated, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

 

He answered nothing, not in mood to have a serious talk, though he owed it to her, after what she had just done for him. She had made him feel loved a little bit, a friendly love. This was enough.

 

"I'm not talking about what you did to Anna and what you did to me on the Fjord, I'm actually talking about why am i here ? Why did you escape ? Do you even know what I've tried to do for you ?

 

_It looks like you have a kinda... protector, I should say._

 

He recalled his brother's words when he announced the new to him.

 

 _It's a Queen Elsa's_  order.

 

"I'm aware of what you did... Queenie." he added, grinning an glancing at her.

 

She grinned back, but it faded away as she spoke.

 

"Then why did you escape ? You're only make it worse by doing this, and my kidnapping me, too !"

 

He was staring at her but looked away. What would she think of him if he came to lose control again. There was another common point between them. The fear of loosing control, though it wasn't for the same reasons and the same things.

 

 _What a beauty_  !

 

"At first I thought you were ding this to make me suffer, so that I'd pay for my sins, though I was already suffering... I was convinced that you would sentence me to torture, or imprisonment for the rest of my life. For me, it was a better idea trying to run away. I started hating you so bad that I wanted you dead, or to suffer like I thought you wanted me to be hurt. So, when I accidentally sailed to Arendelle and decided to take my my stallion, Sitron, to the Royal stables, I went by the gardens not to be recognized and sent back to the Southern Isles. Then, I saw you unconscious and decided to take you with me and make you suffer like you'd rather be dead on the Fjord. But I don't have the strength t do that. I didn't, and I still don't.

 

 _I desire her so_  bad...

 

He locked his eyes on hers. No doubt that she had the most beautiful and charming eyes on earth. They were almost sparkling and they reflected so many feelings, emotions... He could even see the ocean in them. And her pale, delicate and soft skin, her platinum blond hair, everything was so perfect in her.

 

_If only you knew how much I want you, Elsa..._

 

He didn't know his feelings toward her. Love, or not ? He was persuaded that there was more than desire and envy.

 

_You're not here to do this Hans ! You didn't brought her to fall for her ! It's forbidden..._

 

She was sitting on the board, motionless and speechless.

 

Elsa...

 

"I am not that cold-hearted, you know. Even thinking of your acts." she simply said, avoiding his gaze.

 

_I'm a million miles away of being like him. We are totally different people._

 

"We both are not that different, Your Majesty." he stated, like he was reading her thoughts.

 

His eyes were still locked on her face, not ready to look away. Elsa turned to face him, still a meter away of him, as they had kept it empty not to lose control again. For both of them.

 

"No. I'm sorry Hans, but we have absolutely nothing in common." she said with a voice she wanted cold.

 

He stood up and sat just beside her, forgetting the distance they had chosen to keep earlier. He was much closer than before.

 

_What does he want ?_

 

"I can assure you that we have much more common points than you think, and I can prove it." 

 

He was grinning at her. He was very cute when he decided not to wear a smirk on his lips.

 

_Elsa don't forget all he has done. Trying to kill you, Anna, kidnapping you, kissing you !_

 

_Kissing me... It wasn't that bad, after all..._

 

"We'll see about this later. Please, Hans."

 

"Elsa..." he whispered as he let his fingers run through her hair.

 

_Has he just called me Elsa ?_

 

He looked at the tray of food which hadn't move at all since he had threw it, and then glanced back to Elsa's face.

 

"I'll bring you some food. Decent food, I mean." He said, standing up and ready to leave.

 

"You know, you don't have to— "

 

"Shhhhh, Elsa... At least I owe you that."

 

She was discovering a new Hans she had never known.

 

He left the rom, not bothering to lock the door. He stayed careful, but was somehow sure that he didn't now the woman standing before him, and that she wouldn't leave like this. After a few minutes cooking, he headed back to Elsa's room with a new tray of food. He felt his head spining and his vision was blurred. He was losing his balance. What was hapening ?

 

"Hans...!" he heard a distant voice calling his name.

 

"Elsa...?"

 

 

_Everybody deserves someone who wipes away the tears that should've never been shed._

 


	10. Just So Useless

Anna didn't bother to reply to the soft and innocent voice that asked her if everything was alright. She just kept staring at the sheet of paper she was weakly holding in her trembling hands. The news it carried hit her like an arrow in her chest.

 

"What is this, Anna ?" the voice broke the silence a second time, really expecting an answer this time.

 

She raised her eyes and locked them into Olaf's. He was standing in the doorway, not moving, a look of concern on his little, pale face. He noticed the envelope laying on the floor, sealed with the emblem of the Southern Isles. Still getting no answer, he slowly approached the weak strawberry blond-haired woman knelt down in the middle of Elsa's room.

 

"Anna. What do the Southern Isles want ? I thought that Hans came from this kingdom and it was a nemesis of Arendelle !"

 

Anna sighed.

 

"Olaf, it's not that simple. We need them to help us find Elsa." she whispered, leaning closer to the little snowman, like someone unwanted would hear her if she talked louder.

 

_What difference would that make, now._

 

 "But what happened to Elsa ? It's been almost one week I haven't seen her !" he asked, not understanding what she was saying.

 

 _Oh crap !_ Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

 

"You told me that she went to another kingdom for some trading stuff and that she was going to be back soon !"

 

She had completely forgotten that she had tried to hide the truth from Olaf to keep his innocence safe and not to worry him. Although everyone in the castle was talking about this, he had been too busy with his childish business and expeditions with Sven to notice anything. The only thing she has left to do was telling him the truth. I was very awkward for her having to admit she had openly lied to him about the situation. She didn't know how he would react, either.

 

"Hmmm, in fact..." she paused, biting her lower lip and trying to find her word no to be too harsh. She failed in her process and let out everything, barely articulating. "Elsa's been kidnapped by someone, and there's almost one hundred percent chances this is the work of Hans Westergard."

 

"What ?" Olaf's jaw literally dropped in lack of understanding.

 

He stared at Anna in disbelief. How could she have hidden a matter of this importance to him ? And why ? What did it bring to her ? Absolutely nothing, and he had been treated like a child unable to understand. Silence was his only answer. Though he was like a child and hadn't a good experience of life and things that occurs, he knew far too well that she wasn't in security at all with him.

 

 _Where are you Elsa ?_ His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, a blank expression on his face.

 

He was scared of what could possibly happen to her. He knew that till he wasn't melting and that the cloud she made especially for him remained above his head, they were sure she was alive. But it didn't mean she was still healthy, she could be really bad injured, or struggling to survive, who could know ? And fr how long would she remain alive in the company of a very dangerous criminal ?

 

When he looked down, he saw Anna looking intensely at him, her eyes filled with regrets. He stuttered but was cut off by her placing a finger on his cold lips.

 

"B— but—"

 

"Shhhhh... Olaf. Listen to me. Remember, one week ago, when they organized the party for our return and the summer ?" she asked him softly, putting down the letter beside her and he envelope on the floor, and grabbing his frail arms. Not even giving him enough tie to answer her question, she told him all the truth,, the details and the letters they exchanged with the Southern Isle, choosing not to mention the one she had received barely one hour ago.

 

"Oh ! I remember !" Olaf jumped in excitation, forgetting all they had talked about just before, as he was accustomed to. "That night, I stayed with Sven in the stables and—"

 

Anna gestured him to stop talking before cutting him off. At his last words, she had a sudden realization.

 

"What have you just said ?!" she asked, almost screaming and shaking his shoulders - if you can call these 'shoulders' - .

 

"I didn't wanted him to spend the night alone—" he began, but once more hadn't the time to finish his sentence.

"No, no, before this !" Anna gasped, tightening her grip.

"I stayed in the stables— the royal stables. But please, Anna, it's becoming painful— it's hurting, may you let go of me ?" he finally said what she wanted to hear, trying to convince Anna to loosen her grip, while she was staring blankly at his face, more like staring at the door behind him, like her gaze was piercing him. It made him feel pretty uncomfortable.

 _The royal stables..._  Anna was thinking, releasing the snowman who stepped back without looking away of her. She placed her bare hands onto her lap, glancing at the letter during a few seconds, expressionless. She was remembering what Kristoff had told her five days earlier before leaving with the Southern Isles and Arendelle's men to look for Elsa and her abductor.

 

 _She's your sister, and she's in great danger with him ! You know it ! He already attempted to murder her_ — _no, both of you, so why wouldn't he do the same ? And who would stop him freezing in his way ?_

 

He was right. There were no more time to lose staying in the castle not acting. How she had wanted to go with them ! She flt just so useless here, although she had to rule over the kingdom while Elsa was absent, she wasn't fit for all of this. Sometimes she was glad she wasn't the heir, she had no idea how she could've handle it if she had to reign. Even knowing that this was very important, she had insisted a lot to accompany him.

 

_It's clearly No, Anna. I want you here, to remain safe. And remember you're in charge of Arendelle !_

 

 _Definitely NO, Anna_  !

 

How stubborn she was ! She had even tried to go with him hiding in the sled she had offered him - no, the sled she actually owed him - but she had been caught and locked up in her room until he was too far for for her to follow him.

 

_Don't worry for me, worry for her. I'll be along more than a thousand men while she is alone with a traitor, an 'almost-murderer'. There is nothing to worry about us, and everything is gonna be fine. It's my duty, and each man of Arendelle's duty to go search for her, she's our Queen ! But for me, she's like my sister, I really enjoyed the little of time we spent together after the Great Thaw, and I'll go anywhere to find her. Just like I'd do for you. You're my family._

 

What he had told her before locking her up under Kai and Gerda's watch had moved her a lot and she had almost cried. Though the family he had grown up with was the trolls, he had to build his own life with human people, and she knew they were a family, now. That is why she was patiently waiting for him to come back with Elsa safe. Not forgetting Hans. The very second she would see hi, she would punch him in his face a second time to damage it so that he'd never dare to say he's handsome again.

 

"Anna ?" She looked at Olaf who was now hugging her tightly, pulling her back to reality and shoving away the thoughts that prevented her to answer the questions he was asking to her. She hadn't heard any of his words, so she softly asked him to repeat.

 

"What did you wanted to know ? You asked me about the stables, so I thought there was something you wanted to learn from me."

 

"Ah, yes. When you were there, did you see anything ? Or hear anything ?"

 

She bit her lip as he was thoughtful but not saying anything.

 

"I mean, like a man carrying an unconscious woman with him, coming by foot, but leaving with a horse." she added, a little bit disappointed when she noticed Olaf didn't see to remember what happened this night.

 

"Please Olaf, it's very important, try to remember, it could really help us finding Elsa ! I mean, we could be a hundred percent sure it's really Hans the culprit.

 

He was focusing the hardest he could on that night, glancing at the ceiling and rubbing his chin, thoughtful. After a few minutes, he jumped in excitement and yelled.

 

"Yes ! I think it was him, I'm almost entirely sure ! I saw a muscular man holding something in his arms. I hid myself and Sven when I saw him, and he put her down on the floor while he was trying to set his horse free. He was even talking to it, Sitron, as I remember." He paused, concerned, and added, his voice lowering. "But I didn't recognized her, I was to busy hiding from harm, I could've acted but, I don't know why I didn't—"

 

"It's okay Olaf, you've been of great help telling me this. You know, truth is that no one's to blame. It's not your fault, you are so frail and fragile, what would've you done against him ?" she whispered on a reassuring one, lifting his chin up to her height to look at him.

 

"I thought I was responsible, too, but the only culprit is the one who took her away of us."

 

They remained silent, Anna grabbing Olaf's hands. By his side, he wasn't looking away of the letter, until he spoke.

 

"What does it say ?"

 

She shook her head at the sudden question, lost in her thoughts.

 

"Hmmm ?"

 

"The letter. You forgot to mention it earlier." Olaf responded calmly. "What is written in it ?" He asked pointing a finger at it.

 

"Oh..." She remembered the line affecting her a lot when she read it, making her feel totally useless for her and the others who were moving heaven and earth to find the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

 

 _I'm regretting to announce that your sister is nowhere to be found, and that so his the traitor - formerly Prince Hans of the Southern_  Isles.

 

What was that manner to feel obligated to put his name at least once in each letter they sent to her ?

 

_Both my men and yours have already searched in multiples kingdom but have found nothing, neither in the neighbours of Arendelle and the Southern Isles, nor in further ones._

 

"It says that Elsa's still missing and that they haven't find anything about her or Hans in the past few days in neighbouring and far kingdoms. They'll have to go further." She explained, tears threatening to fall.

 

"So Kristoff and Sven won't come back ?" Olaf muttered, a little disappointed.

 

He too was missing his friends. Elsa was his creator, and Kristoff and Sven were, with Anna, the ones with whom he had lived his first adventure, and he was never going to forget it.

 

_I fear that we will have to come back much later than expected and go further to find them. We asked the kingdoms we've already visited to do the same as we are ding to increase our chances to catch the traitor and your Queen. This must give him less chances to escape._

 

"Indeed, no, he won't come back now. He has to look for her, and I'm very reassured to know that there's at least one trusted person looking for Elsa with all those men we don't even know."

 

_For now, this is the best we can do. I hope she will survive until we find them._

 

Knowing she was expecting no reply, Olaf didn't bother to answer, but her wiped away her tears, with both of his small hands, before removing them. Anna stood up, taking the letter and the envelop. She made her way to the door and help out her hand for Elsa's little snowman to take it. They headed silently to the study, and she put the letter in the first drawer or the desk, where all the important letters were kept.

 

 _Elsa_  !

 

She was badly missing her sister and was worried sick of what she could pass through with  _him_ in the surroundings. Tiredness could be read on her face, her azure eyes weren't sparkling anymore and we could see bags under them, betraying many sleepless nights she might had been spending crying and calling for Elsa.

 

_Elsa, please come back safe. Come back soon. Ugh, just come back, alive._

 

She was barely able to stand up on her feet, it was like she was on the edge of falling from a second to another. She sat on her sister's chair, wondering what had happened to her during the party evening, causing her to intervene and save her from— from what ? Her people, or  _herself_? All of this had occurred that same night when she 'mysteriously' vanished. Her thoughts were filled with 'If only I had...', but she knew this was helping in nothing. It was just going to make her feel guilty for something she couldn't control. She had done nothing wrong, but she couldn't help but feel like she had. Olaf stood still at her feet, waiting, apparently not planning to leave her for the following minutes. He raised his hand and grabbed hers.

 

"Anna, you should go to your room and take some rest. Sleep deprivation isn't healthy at all. It's just... not good for you. Moreover, if you carry on this way, you'll soon look like a zombie !" he tried to convince her to go to sleep, his last words at least succeeding to stick a small smile on her face.

 

Understanding she wasn't going to answer him, he continued.

 

"You know, Elsa wouldn't appreciate it at all if she saw you in such a state, and you know it, because, remember, you too wouldn't like it if she was like this !" He was well aware that she would have nothing to respond to this argument. "And, honestly, King Elias of the Southern Isles and all this Queenly stuff can wait a few hours more !" he added, pulling her to the door, hoping she would stand up and follow him.

 

She did nothing.

 

"Olaf, it's only midday, you can't—"

 

"And what do we care ?" he cut her off, not wanting to argue with her, especially when he was sure he was right. "Please, Anna, you need it. I'm not doing this to bother you, but for your own good ! You'll deal with this Queen's business when you'l wake up !"

 

He paused, taking a deep breath.

 

"And if you don't want to be alone, I can stay with you for a while ! Does it works ?" he asked, letting go of her hand and opening his arms wide, ready for a warm hug.

 

_He's so fucking cute, just like Elsa. And so stubborn, too. She's the one who built him, it's pretty logical, after all._

 

She couldn't help but grin at his sweet stubbornness. He cared a lot for those he loved, just like her. They were so alike, Elsa, Olaf and her. And this was for her greatest happiness. She went for a tight hug with him. She wouldn't let him go, she wouldn't let go anything or anyone ever again.

 

"It's okay, but only if we go to Elsa's room, I really wanna sleep in her bed." she whispered, rubbing his back before pulling away.

 

Since the day she had been kidnapped, Anna had slept every night in Elsa's room. It was quite cold in it and it calmed her down when she needed it. She also felt like her sister was right here, she could smell her scent, in the air, the covers of the bed... What was the most painful for her was to finally fall asleep in her bed, having the impression she was laying beside her and that everything that had happened was nothing but a mere nightmare, and wake up a few hours later, realizing that the room was empty and that she was still missing. Olaf knew it. He had understood it since the very second she tols her about Elsa's kidnapping, since he had noticed Anna slept in her room. He didn't dare to refuse her, so she let Olaf lead her to her sister's room. They headed through the hallway, and, when they were into the room, Anna slipped under the covers and Olaf took a sit on the floor beside the bed, his small twig hand in Anna's. Before she could even close her eyes, someone knocked at the door. 

 

_Looks like it's not even possible to take some rest in this goddamn castle..._

 

She let go of his hand and sat up on the bed, shoving the sheets away.

 

"Yes ?" she shouted across the room.

 

"Princess Anna." she recognized Gerda's soft voice calling for her from the other side of the door. "It's lunch time, Your Highness."

 

She sighed. She knew Gerda was also suffering a lot because of Elsa's absence and that it wasn't easy for her. Alongside their parents, Kai and her were the ones who had taken care of both of the princesses during their whole life, that was how Anna did manage to get some news of her sister while she was locked up in her room,  _that room_  she had discovered after thirteen years,the week before, and in which she was staying for the night.

 




 

They were like family members, like their  _parents._ Gerda was doing this for her. She hadn't the right to shut her out, it would be unfair. It wasn't the time to do this. They had to gather their strengths not to give up on hope.  Anna had lived in hope that one day the door would open for thirteen years, so it wasn't th e moment to give up, it wasn't the moment to lose hope.

 

_There's hope in every situation._

 

"You may come in, Gerda." Anna called, wanting to seem welcoming.

 

She barely finished her sentence that the door slowly opened, revealing a face Anna knew far too well. Gerda, still holding the doorknob, was holding a tray of food that she put down on the table beside the bed. She took a step backward and interlaced her fingers before her while slightly bowing.

 

"There's no need of these formalities, Gerda."

 

"Oh, uh... fine. I thought that, considering the situation, you might prefer eating alone. So I brought your lunch here, I hope you don't mind and I'm not disturbing you."

 

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How did she know that it was what she secretly wanted ? Moreover, she seemed not to have met troubles to find where she was, meaning that she had noticed she was sleeping in Elsa's bed for a few nights already.

 

"Oh no, you're not disturbing me at all, I was just going to have some rest, but I will eat before. Thank you very much Gerda !"

 

"I'm glad to hear this. I think I should leave you alone, then." she said, bowing before leaving the room without a word. She had many tasks to complete on that day. 

 

_Arendelle's grateful to have you here, Gerda._

 

Anna had seen on the old woman's face that the same tiredness as hers had taken place instead of the usual joy and happiness you could easily notice on her. She love her work so much that she couldn't even call it a work. She knew inside of her that Anna was grateful toward her, and all of this was the only thing she needed coming from the royal family in which she was like part of it.

 

_Strange. She too must have known sleeplessness for the last few nights._

 

She took the tray of food and placed it gently onto her lap. There was less food than usual. No, she had noticed this too ?

 

_How the hell, does she manage to do this, to be so careful about us ?_

 

Gerda was a very attentive person, especially toward the two princesses, now the Princess and the Queen.

 

_What would we become without you by our side ?_

 

She grabbed the fork and the knife and started cutting the meat when the door flung open without a knock, and a guard appeared in the doorway, interrupting her once again.

 

_I won't believe it's impossible either sleep or eat ! And what are those manners ?_

 

She couldn't even open her mouth when he spoke, barely articulating and cutting off Olaf, who too was trying to place a word. The guard seemed very worried and suspicious, but this was mixed with relief she was able to distinguish on his face.

 

"Your Highness, my apologies for disturbing you and showing so less manners, but there's something you need to see. Now. It really can't wait !"

 


	11. The Child He Never Was

As the guard demanded her to follow him without waiting any longer, Anna put down the tray of food beside her and, standing up, and rushed out of the room, on his heels. Olaf, still sitting on the floor, was alone, his thoughts being his only company.

 

 _I wonder what's happening downstairs. They seem in a hurry, this might be very important_.

 

He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking. His thoughts were mainly directed toward the reasons that had pushed Anna - whom he considered like a real friend - to openly lie to him about Elsa's current condition. He wasn't a kid, though he acted as such. He spoke like a grown up, or, more accurately, like a snowman who had been living for a long time, at least more than a week. As strange as it may seem, he wasn't that innocent. His words were always showing some kind of understanding toward people and about life, reflecting the experience he had never got the time to get in a single week of life.

 

_It's strange how I can't even come to be mad at her..._

 

He was also thinking about Elsa. The place where she was, in which state, he was even wondering if she had had the chance to escape whoever had kidnapped her.At least he was sure she was alive for himself being alive, the little flurry she had created especially for him still hanging in the air above his head and twigs. He didn't know what was scaring him the most. Thinking that Elsa might lose her life, or knowing that he'll lose his if she unfortunately comes to leave forever. Maybe it wasn't the type of questions a little snowman should wonder about after such a short life.

 

_But some people die very young.. Children, babies, die ! And even for them it shouldn't be something they'd have to worry about at a young age as theirs !_

 

 Life felt so unfair to him. Some people kept inside or them the joy of living a long life till the very end of their days, while some young teenagers were already feeling like they hadn't got anything else to do on earth. While some people were reaching more than sixty or seventy years old, young children who had never knew nothing about what real life was, outside of the walls of the hospital, were dying. And, whereas good people, almost saints had left forever very young, some awful people were still living peacefully somewhere no one would ever go look for them. If he was able to understand this, - though it remained the type of questions children may ask -, then why was Anna treating him like the child he never was ?

 

_She may feel safer when she had to keep somebody else safe, too. Maybe she needs someone to protect from the evil of the cruel daily life._

 

He found unfair that he hadn't got the right to go downstairs with Anna. Was it that secret ? Or was he so dumb not to understand ? After all, nobody could do nothing about the fact that his innocence was irreparably fading away, like the stars in the morning sky. Instead, he was slowly feeling more mature, learning from every day he spent. He was becoming like  human, a real, grown up human, able to understand the relations between each other, the problems that the world faces, why all the country on earth aren't equals... Of course, he rather stay a little snowman, innocent like snowmen really made of snow are. He felt like the more he was growing, the more he felt separated from his true nature ; a  _snowman,_ supposed to be built on a single day of barely bearable cold, and disappear the day after, at the same time that the sun's rays are appearing. But he was none of these. Soon, he would have nothing else but the appearance of a snowman, his mind, thoughts, behavior, all of this would be too different to still be called  _a snowman_. But what could he do ? Could he fight against his change of mind ? No. Could he force himself not to change ?  _No._ Could he turn back the time to become once more the one he had been on the first day of his creation ?  **No.**  When life's given to you, you have no choices left but to move forward, because you  _just can't_ go back.

 

_This is the real problem ! If you can't move backward, some people are moving forward not because they want to, but because they have to, and this has to end in a bad way._

 

How many snowmen could brag of being capable of such analysis about life ? Most of them were lifeless, so...

 

Suddenly, he shook his head, looking at the grandfather clock. He decided not to lose more time over-thinking, it helped in nothing. He stood up, grabbing the sheets that were touching the floor since Anna had hastily left the room to help himself on his feet. He stood still, motionless, not truly knowing what to do. He finally made his way to the balcony of Elsa's room, trying his best to open the doors. In a loud groan of dissatisfaction as he understood he wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob, he took his carrot and tried to place it above it to make it turn. He tried many times to open the doors this way, but none of his attempts succeeded. He was experiencing defeat, a thing he had never known before. He wasn't aware of how to act toward this. He gave up, leaning his back on the door as he slid to the floor in disappointment.

 

As his eyes laid on an armchair, which was standing still, forgotten, in the darker corner of the room, he jumped on his feet and ran pretty excitedly toward it, grabbing its legs firmly while trying to pull it int the direction of the doors. It left behind it a mark on the wooden floor, slowly arriving to them. Olaf sighed in relief, rubbing his twigs hurting because of the effort he had just put in pulling such a huge weight.

 

 _Ugh, not to do_  again.

 

He hauled himself on the armchair, and grabbed the doorknob, trying to open the door.

 

_No... !_

 

He jumped down on the floor, making it cracking slightly under his lightweight, gripped tightly with both of his hands one leg of the armchair in mind of letting some more space between it and the door. After all, what he wanted was to  _open_  the door.

 

_Why is it so complicated opening a door here ?_

 

He repeated the operation, succeeding at last this time. Leaving here the armchair, he ran on the balcony until he reach the rail. There, his eyes stayed fixed on the beautiful landscape that was offered to him to see. The bright blue sky of the beginning of the afternoon was overhanging the whole kingdom and reflecting into the Fjord, giving to it its wonderful translucent blue color of the sunny days.

 

 _This is_ — _AMAZING ! Wonderful !_

 

He had never seen anything more beautiful than Arendelle in summer. Ever winter on the North Mountain with the sparkling snow and ice looking like crystal balls hanging to the leaves of the trees covered with frost wasn't equal to it.

 

_There wasn't enough colors up there..._

 

Here, however, was a place full of colors, especially in  summer, though he had never got the time to see what it looked like during the other seasons of the year yet. He could've been staying here, resting on the rail for hours if he hadn't heard Annas distant voice calling his name.

 

" Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaf !" she yelled, but it came to his ears more like a whisper, a  _loud whisper_ , he thought.

 

The very second after, he ran across the balcony and rushed out of the room, running as fast as his legs, or  _feet_ could take him. Instead of walking down the stairs which would take more time, he let himself slide on the railing so, in a few seconds, he arrived downstairs.

 

"Anna ? What's happening ?" he asked, concerned, his eyes laying on each person who was there.

 

"Who's the—"

 

"Olaf..." Anna said, calmly this time, but still very fast, kneeling down to his height. "We've got some news about Elsa. This man you see here," she gestured to the old ice harvester who nodded. "he's a witness—"

 

"A witness ? What's a witness, Anna ?" Olaf asked innocently ; he might was intelligent and experienced, but you can't learn everything in one week.

 

"He's seen Hans carrying Elsa in a hut on the Southern Mountain."

 

"Is it close from he Southern Isles, then ?" Olaf exclaimed, cutting off Anna.

 

"Yes, it's opposite the north Mountain, if you see what I mean." Anna answered, standing up to face the man as they continued talking about what they would do next. From the conversation they had, Olaf had picked out some words which helped him to reconstruct their dialogue.

 

 _Warn the_   _King—letter—expedition—alive—flurry—cloud—_

 

"ANNA !" Olaf screamed as loud as he could, making her jump and turn around to face him. "Look at my cloud ! the flurry is slowly stopping !"

 

Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

 

"What does that mean ?" the  _witness_  asked, afraid that his few days of walk to Arendelle would have been useless.

 

"It means— she's hurt, isn't it Olaf ?" the strawberry blonde asked, murmuring, apparently thinking far too much for her to support it.

 

"Maybe she's dying Anna ! We have to act, and fast or we will lose her forever ! I'm not melting yet, but it'll happen sooner or later !" the snowman replied, harsher than he had wanted to be.

 

 _Until I'm not completely melt, Elsa's not gone. But how long will it last for_  ?

 


	12. The Encounter

"So, till this snowman hasn't entirely melt, Queen Elsa is still alive ?" Thomas inquired, replacing the letter on the desk.

 

The King sighed deeply before letting go his anger.

 

"We went miles away from here and searched in countless kingdoms for that jerk while he was peacefully hiding under our noses, in that stupid hut he build on the South Mountain when he was still a child !" he exclaimed, slamming his forceful fists on the table.

 

"I know, your majesty. He knew we would have looked for him further and further without properly checking the surroundings of our kingdoms." Thomas stated, looking directly into Elias' eyes.

 

"Looks like he wasn't that stupid, after all." he reluctantly admitted, an unbearable pain pressing over his heart, like the weight of being openly mocked by the sibling he would've never thought even capable of thinking. "Anyway, there's no more time left to waste. Please, go straight to prepare a ship to sail to Arendelle as Princess Anna demands it, we'll leave in an hour with some volunteers, about twenty men. We've got to lock him up before he harm the Queen, if he hasn't already." he declared, glancing through the window.

 

The sunset from his study was absolutely magnificent. The golden disk that was the sun was falling from the heights of the sky in a festival of colours to disappear behind the skyline, reflecting its colours and the sky's in the quiet sea of a summer evening. Dark pink, orange, mixed with gold and bright yellow of the sun and sky where no cloud dared to show up and ruin it all. Looking down, he could see the modest houses of his people, arranged in straight lines from each part of the road, large enough to allow the passage of carriages. The small heights of the houses fitted perfectly with with the grid plan around the huge castle of the Southern Isles.

 

When he looked away from his unrestricted view, all he saw was emptiness.

_Looks like I'm all alone, again._

 

Thomas was gone, and so were the guards at his doors.

_Maybe they have volunteered to come with us to_ _Arendelle_ _._

 

Lifting his chin toward the wall, he stared at the portrait of his father above the fireplace. He looked so old and tired on this one, though the artist who had painted the picture had tried not drawing too tired of his Kingly business after all those years as a ruler of a Kingdom. But he had insisted of copying the reality as best as he could.

_Help me, Papa... What am I supposed to do ?_

 

He was often talking to him like this, although he had reached a great level of experience of being king of a prosperous kingdom like was his, and he had always considered the silence that followed his questions as an answer inviting himself to think of the problem and find a solution, or a decision to make.

 

And, sometimes, it really helped. Because, by doing this, he forced himself to think the way his father did. And he had been such a great ruler, full of wisdom and fairness, that it was obviously a good thing of thinking like him. He was the only one who had shown respect, if only a little bit, to his thirteenth son, with his wife. And Elias knew that, he knew that what Hans had passed through during his childhood because of them all wasn't right. But, right at this moment, he didn't care. His attention was focused on Queen Elsa.

_Gotta go, now._

 

He went to his closet and put on decent clothes to travel to Arendelle, taking a few more in case he had to stay longer than expected. When he had finished getting ready, he made his way to the doors and waited for two of his brothers that was supposed to come with him if there was any trip to Queen Elsa's kingdom. And here they were, patiently waiting for their oldest brother, the King.

 

They were the two of the thirteen sons of the Queen that were part of the royal Army, Hadrian and Andrew. They both had a very strong personality and were quite bad-tempered. The two of them had pretended that Hans was invisible for two years were they were children, with Elias. Hadrian was the fourth son, was dark blonde-haired and had the same hazel eyes as his mother's. He was the most muscular of his brothers and was the greatest at fighting since he had got a huge experience of them by arresting many criminals in the kingdom. His body was covered with scars and cuts, always reminding him of the danger that was hiding in very dark corner or street of the Southern Isles.

 

The ninth born, Andrew, was following his older brother's steps as he had been his model during his whole childhood and as they both were very close. He was taller than Hadrian, had a much darker skin than the rest of his brothers, was brown-eyed and black-haired. He had already fought by his brother's side and had some scars too, thought they were rarer than on Hadrian's body.

 

They both briefly greeted Elias and slightly bowed before they walked to the docks together while Elias told his brothers about Princess Anna's last letter. She had mentioned the need to meet with him and some of his men to go together look for her sister to the place the witness had talked about. She wanted to know if he knew this place. She had also written that till Olaf - that weird alive snowman - wasn't entirely melted, it meant that the Queen wasn't dead, but she had told him that he was starting to because of the small flurry that was slowly disappearing. He guessed that Queen Elsa must be badly hurt.

_We can't leave her to that,_ _then. It's our duty to save her._

 

They went on the boat as soon as they arrived and waited for the twenty volunteers to show up and join them. It didn't took that long, about fifteen minutes for them all to be here. As he had thought, the two guards that were guarding his door earlier were there too. The King quickly explained the situation and the subject of the letter to everyone while the boat was already starting to sail away. When he had finished, they all went to their rooms and waited, thinking of a way to get the traitor and lock him up, or the princess' attention, of course, or even the Queen's, when they would bring her back to her kingdom. They were men, after all !

 

Only Elias and his brothers remained on the deck, contemplating the view of their kingdom that seemed more and more distant as they took the direction of Arendelle. The sunset made the sea so wonderful, mysterious and quiet at the same time. Kinda peaceful, too. Elias was staring at the sea, his expression blank.

_What if he has moved since they've been told that he was there ? What if we never find Elsa again ?_

 

He knew it wasn't right to call the Snow Queen of Arendelle so informally, but till it was only in his mind, it could still be fine. Moreover, he had to face another problem : he was still unmarried. That didn't please the council members at all. They had finally accepted to give him some time before he find a woman to marry, but he was always asking for more, and he feared that he would have to marry someone he just met sooner or later. He had been so busy during these five years that he hadn't even got the time to go outside and meet some girls. He should have tried when he was still a Prince. Now, he was in trouble because of his teenage's innocence. A few of his younger brothers were already married, and even fathers for some of them. When he was a child, he used to think that he would be the first to get married, but he was wrong. What made him pretty scared was that he didn't know if the councilors would force him to marry somebody or if they would take the next of his married brothers to become King instead of him.

_Maybe I should try to get a chance with her..._

 

He knew he was much older than her, but his and her father did marry women that were much younger than them, he was well aware of that. But he also knew that he wouldn't be the only one to run after her. Neither Hadrian nor Andrew were married, and they were younger than him, and not already occupied to rule another kingdom.

 

But, at this moment, this was a subject he didn't wanted to think of, so he tried his best to shove those thoughts away to the darkest corner of his mind, where they would remain and sleep for at least a few hours.

_We'll fix this later._

 

He spent most of the journey bent over the railing, the perfectly know feeling of a pressure over his stomach when he thought of being on a ship in the middle of the sea with no land to be seen around while his brothers were playing cards on a table they had brought here about an hour earlier.

_Ugh, I feel like I'm about to throw up._

 

That wasn't that kingly, but except his brothers, no one was here to see that, and what would he care ? How relieved he felt when he heard a sailor yelling the name of the kingdom in sight.

_Arendelle_ _, at last !_

 

It took them about half an hour to draw alongside the port and finally getting out of the ship. The King instantly felt much better when he put a feet on land.

_What a beautiful kingdom ! No wonder why Hans chose this one to try getting the throne !_

 

He heard somebody clear their throat behind him so he turned back, only to see

 

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

 

He responded with a slight bow.

 

"King Elias of the Southern Isles. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Anna." he said, taking her hand and giving a chaste kiss on the back of it.

 

"There's many things we need to talk about, but we have to do fast and go look for them soon." Anna stated, on the verge of tears, but he didn't noticed it.

_I understand why my brother fell for her. If her sister is as beautiful as she is or more..._

 

The Princess' voice cut his thought off.

 

"Would you mind us talking inside of the castle before leaving ?" she added, gesturing them to follow her and her guards to the castle.

 

"Not at all. Anything you want." he simply said, following her and nodding to his men to do the same.

 

So, before anyone could notice them, they disappeared in the castle where Anna told them exactly what the witness had told her. They both decided they had to go directly to the hut to still have a chance of finding them in. After a few minutes only, they headed back to the ship. Before leaving, Anna asked Kai to tell Kristoff that she was gone searching for Elsa with the King of the Southern Isles if he came back. Kai nodded and went back inside of the castle after she had left him in charge of the kingdom while she was gone. Then, they quickly sailed away to the South Mountain where Hans and Elsa had been seen for the last time by that man, a man who was quite strange, though. Anna was hoping that it wasn't a plan from this bastard. Anyway, they had no other choices than trying.

 

Most of the journey was silent between all of them, just like they wanted to spot any noise, even the slightest. When they arrived, they all kept going in the same direction to be sure not to lose anyone. Anna glanced at that huge place covered with snow, wondering how she would find her sister, though she had a precise description of where they had been seen, and she tried chasing every feeling, emotion or tear away, just during the time she would find her. She had no time for this. She needed to get her sister back before. Then, she could let it go.

_I'm coming, Elsa._

 


	13. In Vain

The glowing snow and ice were looking like sparkling diamonds under the shining sun. Especially the translucent ice, reflecting everything that was surrounding it, making it look so special, so different each time, magnificent too. Then, the sun was hiding in deeper and deeper underground, darkening the mesmerizing landscape at every second. There were much less things to reflect, but there were still the stars that were starting to show up already while the last colours of the sky were disappearing.

Anyone who would've been there at that moment would've interrupted their way and sat down to contemplate the sight of the ice and snow on the East Mountain. They would've given anything to stay and fill their minds with pictures of this wonderful phenomenon, this festival of glowing colors, ice, and snow, and the breaking sky showing up its auroraborealis, oraustralis, anyway, it ended up eaten by the darkness of the summer nights. Anybody would've loved witnessing this, especially when they're people crazy about ice and its majesty

__

_ Beautiful.     Powerful.     Dangerous.     Cold. _

But there was an ice harvester, blonde-haired guy, whose life was ice, who didn't bother to stop and have a look at this sight and stop the time from running its crazy race. This man was actually searching for someone, in vain since a few days before, already. He was looking for the Queen of Ice and Snow, and she was much more important for him that the view that offered the East Mountain and its sky lights. And she was nowhere to be found, and he had to bring her back at home. It had been a week she had been missing and no one had seen her.

So, this blonde guy, riding his reindeer, was looking everywhere, glancing up and down, checking every corner of the Mountain. In vain.

"Elsa !" his voice suddenly broke the reigning silence that no one had ever dared to break, making a few birds that were still awake open their wings and fly to touch the sky.

Soon after, slowly, the same silence returned,envelopingthem in its cloak, its _oppressive_ cloak.

__

_ Where the hell can she be ? _

Kristoff had been looking for her on the North Mountain even in her ice palace, on the West Mountain with no results and was searching in the East Mountain, truly hoping to find her and reassure her sister, his girlfriend he loved more than anyone else. Here the sunrise felt so close, was so beautiful, and the sunset was so far, so late, but so magnificent also. Though he hadn't taken the time of contemplating the landscape of the new Mountains he had visited, his favorite was still the North Mountain where he had grown up and lived with the trolls. But he had to admit that the East Mountain was wonderful, too. The one he disliked the most was the West Mountain, where, with no apparent reasons, the snow and ice hadalmostcompletely melted. Maybe it was because of this.

__

_ Ice is my life ! _

He carefully peered at the surrounding when he heard a slight, foreign noise, and ordered his friend to run, not wanting to take any useless risk.

"Be careful !" he yelled when they failed hitting a tree that was barely distinguishable in the night despite the lantern he was holding in his hand.

When they stopped in the middle of nowhere, they made sure being completely silent and motionless. He pricked up his ears and tried to listen, but all he heard was the quiet sounds of the deep night.

__

_ What the heck was that ? There's nothing ! _

"Ugh, sorry buddy, I might've dreamt..." he stated, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I guess my name's Joan of Arc, now !" he added sarcastically, yawning.

__

_ I'm sorry Elsa, but both Sven and I are tired, we're going back to _ __ _ Arendelle _ __ _ for a break, you'll have to hold onto your dear life. _

"Come on Sven ! We're going back at home. Afterward we'll go to ask the trolls or look for her on the South Mountain. But first, let us have a well-deserved sleep night !"

He never lost that habit of talking to his reindeer. But that made sense, since it was all like they were truly understanding each other.

__

_ I should've thought of grand _ __ _ Pabbie _ __ _ before, I'm sure he knows where to find Elsa. _

He would've never admit that he was tired. He always said that Sven was the one who was exhausted from supporting his weight during entire hours without taking some rest. It was true, but he too was tired. He had to think of him, of Sven, and of Anna although he wanted to find Elsa as soon as possible. He hadn't got the time to get to know her, but he already felt like they were like siblings with common points and common interests such as ice, and kind of loneliness. But he also knew that Anna was worried sick for her sister she had just taken a new beginning with, so he had to come back at her side even if only for a day before leaving again.

__

_ I'd like to look for her in the _ __ _ South _ __ _ mountain, but I'm not doing all this for pleasure. It'd be a wiser decision to ask the trolls instead of risking wasting more time on another mountain. _

"Arendellein sight !" he yelled, taking the voice he was accustomed to use as Sven's.

"Run, Sven, run ! We're home, buddy !" he shouted, relieved to at last see the kingdom.

__

_ Finally we will rest. _

They slowed down when they arrived near the doors of the castle and walked to the royal stables. He dismounted and left Sven to take some rest here, he must've been very tired of this long journey across the mountains.

"I'll be back later. In the mean time, stay here and have some rest, buddy !" he stated, patting his friend's back and started to walk away, thinking of Anna when he suddenly stopped, hearing a well-known voice calling their names.

"Kristoff! Sven !" screamed the disembodied voice frombehindhim.

He turned around only to see an excited-looking Olaf running toward them.  A sudden disappointed look came across his face, replacing the excitation that was there a couple of seconds earlier.

"So, you haven't found Elsa..."

__

_ I'm so sorry, Olaf, if you knew. _

"Anyway, I'm happy to see you both back, but..." he added, not finishing his sentence, when he saw the look on both of his friends' faces.

Kristoff knew that, even if he too hadn't got the time to spend some with Elsa before she vanished, he loved her as his creator and was obviously attached to her, somehow. It was completely normal that he was that disappointed.

"We were very tired, and we were wasting time, so we came back here to take one day of rest before leaving to the Valley of the Living Rocks and ask the trolls to help us to find her. Also, I wanted to see Anna, but don't worry, we'll leave soon and find her, then we'll bring her back !" he said with bright eyes, trying to show the little snowman that there was no need to worry and that they were still full of hope.

__

_ It makes me so sad to disappoint him like this... It's not fair. _

"Anna ? Then you too will be disappointed, she's gone. She left a couple of hours ago with the King of the Southern Isles, some of his men, and some ofArendelle's on the South Mountain." he declared, before carrying on when he sawKristoff's distraught face. " See, a man came at the castle and told her that he had seen an auburn-haired guy with an unconscious platinum blonde girl in a hut on the South Mountain. They didn't wanted to waste time, look at my cloud ! It's slowly disappearing, and less snow is falling, so they sent to the Southern Isles a letter, and they quickly met here before they left."

Kristoff was only able to mutter a few words in answer as his explanation had made him speechless, more precisely the part about his flurry that was disappearing, slowly making him melt, but he was cut off at the middle of his sentence.

"Oh, I see... So that means that—"

"That Elsa's hurt, yes." Olaf finished his sentence, a little bit too harshly and too emotionless, maybe.

__

_ So that's why he was so excited, he also wanted to see if Elsa was safe in our hands. _

But instead, he had only seen that she was still missing and might be agonizing somewhere unknown on that stupid South Mountain.

"In a hut, you said ?"Kristoffinquired, keeling down in front of the snowman.

He saw Olaf slightly rubbing his chin before replying to his question.

"Apparently, and if I understood well, it's a hut Hans built there when he was a child, and he used to play in it. I guess he improved it when he grew up. As the King is one of his brother, they know where to find him, they just hope he hasn't moved meanwhile." His voice was dead and his expression blank. It felt so foreign on his face.

__

_ We're all missing her very badly. Not only us, the family, but also the staff and the whole kingdom ! Please God let them all come back safe ! _

Standing up, he told Olaf that everything was going to be alright and they said goodbye to Sven before heading inside of the castle, taking the back doors. They didn't want to get noticed because of how worried the people ofArendellewas about their Queen. The eternal winter was behind most of them, and they had forgiven, and forgotten. Maybe her speech had helped. Actually, it was sure that it had helped.

On their way to the guestroom that had becomeKristoff's, they foundKaiwalking toward them and sighing of relief seeing at least one person back.

"Sir, Princess Anna told me to inform you when you'd be back that—"

"Yes, Olaf told me that." he simply said gesturing to the little snowman at his side. "By the way, I'd like to say a word about all of this to the people, to reassure them, if you could help me..."

"As you wish, Sir."Kaireplied, heading toward the balcony in front of the courtyard with him and Olaf following behind.

__

_ When they'll be reassured, it'll help at least a little. For them, and for us it'll be only good. _

There were plenty of people there that were waiting for some news. They cleared their throats to get their attention before they started explaining the current situation to all of them. Soon, the people was told about the searches of Kristoff, the witness that had come here, the letter to the king and the expedition to the South Mountain where Elsa and Hans had been seen, in a hut that Hanshad built.

It took them a little more than half an hour, there were questions coming from the crowd under them, and some of them remained unanswered, even after they finished their speech.

When they finally went back,KaitoldKristoffthat the two of them were left in charge of the Kingdom during the Princess and the Queen'sabsenceby the Princess herself, so they wen to the study and together signed some papers.

Kristoff was definitely not made for a job like this. After signing a few papers only, his hand was already burning and he could barely write.

__

_ That's not my cup of tea, for _ sure.

He rather let those to Elsa and Anna. EvenKaiwas better than him for that stuff. He was relieved he'd never have to be King, or at least he hoped they would never get to this, it'd mean Elsa - and her husband if she'd have one - would've been dead, and that was a too unpleasant thought to think about. He felt much better outside, in the mountain, ice harvesting or riding his best friend, for sure. Nothing could ever replace that.

Kristoff knew that Anna wouldn't come back without Elsa. They would come back together, or not at all. Actually, both the three of them knew that.

They were both over thinking of all that had happened since the party, they couldn't focused enough on the papers they were signing, so they decided to stop and leave the other ones to the Queen and Princess, of course. If they were thinking far too much to sign paper, it was the same to do anything else, so they waited here, patiently, and silently, lost in their own thoughts.

__

_ Elsa and Anna, you have to come back, and in one piece if possible... _

He had a lump in his throat and a weight pressing over his heart for not being capable to find Elsa before. He had been out for about a week, and all of this had been time wasted because he still hadn't found her. he had come back toArendellealone. It waslikea burden for him, a slight one compared to the one Elsa was carrying with her, or Anna, evenHans, maybe, but it felt so heavy on his shoulders. For anyoneelse, it would've beeninsignificant, completely meaningless for them, but it was nothing like this for him. it meant the world for his accomplishment need.

__

_ If only I could do something great even only once in my life ! _ __ _ Something _ __ _ better than waiting for people to come back ! _

He didn't truly know why he found this too unfair, that he had searched in vain for almost an entire week across the mountains, and they were all about to find her thanks to a man that had appeared from nowhere and told them he had seen them in the only place of the mountains hehadn'tlooked for her. He was just hoping that it wasn't a trap. A trap to kidnap them, or just to prevent them of finding Elsa, it didn't matter, he just hoped it wasn't any kind of trap. His girlfriend, his love was there, too. Without forgetting Elsa.

__

_ Why do life has to be that complicated ? Can't it be easier, more simple to understand ? _

They were almost falling asleep and losing hope when they heard guard yelling outside and knocks at the doors. The stoop up as fast as they could and rushed to the doors with bright eyes and hearts filled with their returned hope, shouting all over the castle to alert the staff of the possible arrival of the Princess, Queen, and all the men that had volunteered to come with them andaccompanythem during this expedition.

__

_ Please tell me that it's them, it has to be them, please God ! _

WhenKristoff,Kaiand Olaf were in front of the doors, they were soon joined by all the staff who desired to see who was willing to enter the castle. They had some ideas, of course, but who could be sure it was them ? it could be anyone else, since they hadn't even heard what the guards had said. They had a short time ofhesitationandapprehensionbefore they finally opened the doors, allowing the outsiders to come in.


	14. Relieved

"Elsa, where's Hans ?" her sister inquired, a look of concern on her features.

 

They had come back a few hours earlier, an unconscious Elsa in the King's arms. She had multiples marks on her pale and tired face, and on both of her hands. They had waited for an hour and a half for her to wake up and tell them what had happened, what were those marks, but she had kept silent at each question they had asked. Especially this one.

_Do I have to tell them ? What will I say to them, to Anna ?_

 

"Elsa..."

_Won't they leave me alone ? Can't they understand that I'm exhausted ?_

 

"Tell us, Elsa ! Tell us what happened, and where is Hans ?" Anna repeated her question, a little more angrily, raising a hand toward her sister to reach her, but Elsa instantly stepped backward to be out of her reach.

_No !_

 

She stared intensely at her feet to avoid looking at her younger sister, who she knew was surely very disappointed.

 

"Please, just—not now..." she finally muttered a few words, barely understandable, but it was a beginning.

 

Her eyes never gazed away from the floor. An awkward silence followed, and nobody wanted to break it it, or at least  _dared_ to break it. After half a minute, Kristoff finally spoke, encircling Anna's shoulders with his arm.

 

"You know it'll be better if you tell us right now, Elsa. It will only lighten your burden, we are here for you now. You should be the most well aware person of the world that keeping things for yourself isn't the right thing to do, that it doesn't help. It's only painful." He paused to take a breath before continuing. " You were forced to do this for thirteen years, haven't you got enough of this yet ? Elsa, we can help you but only if you speak, we're not supposed to be able to read your thoughts nor to know what's happening in your mind."

 

His voice was somehow cold and harsh, or maybe it just sounded like this to her ears, but it was also caring and reassuring. And she needed it, because, alone in front of her family, the castle staff, and all the men that had accompanied Anna and the King, she felt so embarrassed ! She brought her hands shakily to her chest, as she was accustomed to, still not daring to look at anyone directly in the eyes. Happily, she didn't have to talk to her people, not that she didn't wanted to, but they had already been informed of her return and of the whole situation, and everyone knows she never felt at ease with too many people around.

_None of them can understand what I've just been through. And it's not even because of Hans... How funny._

 

Their voices seemed so far, so distant like they were coming from mile away from her. She couldn't tell why, but it made her feel even more uneasy.

_Be strong, Elsa._

 

From her side, Anna couldn't understand why her sister was reacting like this. So distant, so scared, of her, even. She was truly worried about her, worried about what she had been passing through with him, and also where

_Why isn't she going to tell us about Hans' location ? I know she knows where he is, she's hiding something, we can see it just by looking at her ! It noticeable like the nose in the middle of a face!_

 

She also deeply hoped that this event wasn't going to tear them apart once again. She'd never be capable of bearing to lose her dear sister - the one she could give anything to - again just after they decided to take a new beginning after thirteen years of being kept apart ! Because inside of her, the pressure over her fragile heart was telling her that she wouldn't survive to this if she had to live it one more time. Mentally. They both needed each other more than anyone else in the world, and they both knew it. They were each other's  _act of true love_ , and neither Elsa, nor Anna could ever forget it.

 

  _Don't give up on me please, you can't give up on me, you can't shut me out again Elsa It's not fair._

 

She slowly pulled away from Kristoff and took a step forward, which made Elsa press herself even more against the wall behind her. Anna flinched at the sight of her sister in such a defensive position. Her back against the wall in the corner of the room, her hands before her, trying not to lose control.

_What are you so afraid of ?_

_I'd never harm her, I don't even pose a threat to her, not even the slightest ! God, what happened to her ?_

 

The mere thought of Hans hurting her sister made her infuriating from the inside and wanting to throw up. How disgusting his man was ! Something was squeezing her heart in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe without suffering.

_I swear that if he's laid even a single finger on her, I'm gonna kill him ! No, wait, more like_ **_torturing_ ** _him !_

_Don't you dare to harm my sister ! No one hurts my sister !_

 

She was only a few inches away from Elsa who had ceased trying to step backward. They both stood still in front of the other, motionless, speechless, although they both had so many things to say that were concealed inside. The strawberry blonde turned back to look at all those faces staring at them blankly.

 

"May you leave us alone for a while, please." she requested, glancing at Elsa who slightly nodded, then back at Olaf and Kristoff when she added "We need to be together alone, but we'll tell you all what happened. Unless she feels easy, she won't speak, and she won't feel easy with people she doesn't know around."

_We need some privacy, can you understand that_  ? Her mind was begging in silence.

 

She felt relieved when both the little snowman - whose flurry was still disappearing - and the blonde-headed guy she loved shook their heads in approval. Kristoff gazed at Kai, who immediately understood what he had to do.

 

"Please sirs, King Elias, Prince Hadrien and Prince Andrew, may we give them some intimacy, and you and all your men follow us for a drink ? We can have a talk out there." he addressed formally the men from the Southern Isles, bowing slightly and gesturing to all of the others to come with them.

 

So they left, the two sisters were then alone in Elsa's room.

 

"Feels good to be home ? Anna asked with a bright smile that quickly faded away. "Why are you like this ?" she suddenly inquired, making Elsa flinch at the question. "I'm standing in front of the old Elsa, now. The new isn't like—"

 

"There's always been only one Elsa, Anna." the platinum blonde cut her off before letting her finish her sentence.

 

And she had nothing to answer. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out, so she closed it again. Instead of speaking, she cupped her sister's cheeks with her hands, forcing their eyes to lock together.

_What the hell is she hiding ?_

 

"Elsa... Where are you hurt ?"

 

Her icy blue eyes widened at the sudden question. How could she—

 

"I know you're hurt, and I won't hesitate to search where by myself, so you'd better tell me now, Elsa."

_How can she be aware of this_  ? Elsa wondered, clenching her fists to contain her nervousness and the ice that was forming on her fingertips.  _Oh. Perhaps she's a freaking_ _telepathist. Ow... it's frightening._

 

"Silly ! Olaf's flurry is disappearing, and he's melting. You don't want him, or yourself, dead, do you ?" she asked, leaning a little closer before stepping back. "Hopefully not. So, tell me."

_Anna, if you knew, sometimes..._

 

She kept silent, looking away from her. As she saw she wasn't going to reply, her eyes darkened to a dangerous shade of blue, and she removed her hands from Elsa's face. Then, all of sudden, one of them grabbed her wrist roughly, making her wince in pain while Anna paced behind her, hurting her more badly.

 

"Anna !" she yelled, trying to free herself from her tight grip without causing too much harm.

 

"It hurts, doesn't it ?" she said while loosening her grip a little, because she didn't wanted to make her suffer, but just to pronounce at least a word, and to explain what had happened and where she was hurt. Was it that complicated ?

 

As the older sister, she didn't want to worry her for something she reported as "nothing", so she wouldn't answer. But yes, it undeniably hurt. Her wrist, but not only. What she feared the most was to lose control and hurt her sister again, because none of them wanted to hurt, and to be hurt by the other. They knew far too well what it was like, and they didn't feel like doing it again. But Elsa could feel the ice running through her veins to her fingertips, wanting her to  _let it go_ , but she couldn't. At least she tried her best not to shew anything. Not with Anna an inch away of her. She had to  _conceal, don't feel_.

_By playing with fire, you end up burnt. Or, more accurately, by playing with ice, you end up frozen. Anna, you should know that._

 

 "I don't wanna don't now, Anna—" she declared before her sister cut her off, her eyes begging her to listen, those eyes that had made her melt but that had already made her feel so uncomfortable.

 

"Show me, then ! I can't understand that you're still in shock, don't tell anything if you don't want, but show me !" she said, wrapping her arms in a protective way around Elsa's shoulders.

_W_ — _what ?_

 

"B—but..."

 

"Hey ! Don't worry ! i don't mean you've got to stand fully naked before me or anything ! Just show me where you're hurt !" Anna exclaimed, pulling away and moving her hands in front of them to chase away the misunderstand.

 

Hesitant, Elsa stared at her for a little while, but it was more like she was staring at something behind her, her gaze piercing through her. Anna knew she was feeling more than embarrassed, so she decided trying to find the good argument for her to feel at ease.

 

"You trust me, don't you ? Or, at least you know that you can trust me, Elsa ? So, show me, I've got nothing to judge, you know."she said confidently, with that 'I know you can because I'm here for you' look on her face.

 

She mumbled something like 'okay, fine', before slowly turning her back to her sister. Anna instantly understood, and her expressions darkened. She gently placed a hand on her tense shoulder and untied her dress with the other, revealing her back.

 

"God, Elsa..." where the only words she could say at this sight.

 

She delicately slid her hand down her back, slightly touching her wounded skin, but quickly removed it when she felt her flinch under her warm touch.

_Sorry_  Elsa...

 

"Who did this to you ?" she demanded her, truly determined to get a reply this time. "Sorry, but you'll have to speak, because if you don't tell me, I'll call everyone and—"

 

"No !" the blonde girl yelled and turned  to face her sister, holding her dress up on her chest, her mesmerizing eyes filled with such an indescribable fear.

_What can she be so afraid of right now ?_

 

"Please, don't call them." she begged, her soft softening. "I'll tell you, but please don't repeat anything to them..." 

 

She stared at her feet, and it was exasperating Anna, who took her face in her hands, noticing another small cut on her right temple, just near her eyes. She stayed still a few seconds, remembering the burnt skin of her her back, its slight pink color telling her that Elsa might've tried to cool it with her powers. But she didn't know how she had done to run in the mountain, moreover with her dress on !

_She surely had been suffering so much..._

 

Her muscles were so tense that she seemed to still be suffering, it was even readable on her face, because of that painful look, and it broke the strawberry blonde girl's heart. Those bruises, scars and cuts all over her burnt back hurt her too. Her hands, her face, her back, she was praying that those were the only parts of her body that were wounded. But she had already lose hope that it could be so. It scared her having to find others on her frail body. The Snow Queen, well-known for being strong and powerful, was standing there in front of her so weak, so fragile. She had to take care of her, before being the Ice Queen, she was her sister, and she needed her help once again, even if she wasn't going to admit it,  _once again_.

 

"Who was it, Elsa ?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

 

And she was right, Elsa told her that, yes, Hans was the one who had kidnapped her on the party night while she was alone in the gardens. She tried carrying on speaking, but Anna cut her off again, infuriating.

 

"Hans did this to you !?"

 

But before she could continue any further, she answered.

 

"No, he didn't. If you had let me finish, I'd have told you that he wasn't the one who hurt me. He caused no harm to me, not even the slightest." her voice was cold, somehow harsh without meaning to, but Anna didn't notice it, anyway.

_Hans didn't do that ? Then who was it ? Who the hell dared to touch my sister !?_

 

 "Elsa... If Hans wasn't the one who did this to you, then, who did it ?" she inquired, looking straight into her sister's eyes. "Where were you running from when we found you lost in the mountain ?" she continued in a mid voice, as this question hit her mind right before she asked it.

_I don't know who it was, but I'll be aware of that soon, and I'm gonna kill him !_

 

When she saw Elsa was avoiding her gaze, she tried her best to force her to look at her, repeating her name over and over again, telling her to calm down and breathe slower and shaking her shoulders to bring her back here. It was like her mind was floating in the air, miles away from Arendelle, from that stress, from  _her_  or  _herself_ , leaving a dead body, an empty envelope in a cold, dark room.

_Come back here with me, Elsa where are you lost ?_

 

At the second she finally locked their eyes together, azure with icy blue, she knew her kinda episode had taken an end, but she couldn't bear her silence anymore, it made her so distant from her, and she didn't wanted it to be like this. She wanted her sister to trust her and talk to her, keeping  _no more secrets_. Had she already forgotten ? They knew it wouldn't be that easy when they old themselves there wouldn't be anymore secrets between them, because this was an experience far too tough for her, nd she needed time, and understanding. But after thirteen years of waiting, Anna hadn't got anymore time left to give to Elsa. She wanted an answer, and she was sick of waiting.

 

"Tell me Elsa !" she near yelled, her voice cracking under the worry as she was on the edge of breaking, about to burst into tears, shaking her and bringing her to an inch away from her.

_What have they done to her ? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE THEY DONE ?!_

 

Her brain was a total mess, as such as was Elsa's, who didn't understood why Anna was acting that way toward her. When Elsa at last opened her mouth again, she took a single step backward to look at her whole face, free platinum blonde hair all around her.

 

"The—the men in black—Anna, the m—men in black..." she stuttered, suddenly stepping forward and grabbing roughly Anna's collar in her shaking hands, her cold, bare palms against the softness of her dress' fabric.

 

She looked so fearful that it truly made the red headed wondering about what they could've done to her, not only physically, but mentally, but also  _who_ were those 'men in black' Elsa seemed so terrified talking about, and it made anger run through her veins all over her body. This only made her warmer and warmer under the pressure she was passing through, while the temperature of the room and of Elsa's skin was only decreasing, frost covering the walls with snowflakes patterns. It was somehow beautiful, but only betrayed her sister's thought, her state, her feelings, and it felt not good at all for Anna. She could see all of this even by only staring into her eyes. It was quite strange that they could be so inseparable while being distant, with thirteen years of being torn apart behind them. And this was what Anna feared it would happen again. Being torn apart because of such selfish men ? It was out of the question !

 

Elsa looked away, staring blankly at God-knows-what, slowly letting go of Anna and bringing her hands to her chest, the safer place for them in the world. She was so fragile, so distant, so foreign, unknown...

_I'd be noticed by someone._

 

Who was that beautiful stranger sanding in front of her ?

_Tall and fair._

 

She had taken care of her little sister as best as she had been able to during her whole life, even if the price to pay had been her freedom, accepting to be locked up in a cold room, alone to be sure not to hurt her anymore. It was now her turn to take care of her older sister, because it was all she needed. They needed to be together first, because only  _love_ will thaw, and love is Anna, it already has been told. They had already experienced the result of being torn apart, and it had ended as an eternal winter in the middle of July. So odd...

_They were going to care for one another at any cost._

 

She didn't know what had happened to Elsa yet, nor what she was passing through or what was playing on her mind, but she was looking to discover it soon, and she was never going to give up, just like she had done with her. She was worried sick—no, even more than worried sick ! She would held onto her sister for dear life if she could, but she didn't want to rush her, because she was so worried ! So worried for her ! Especially when Elsa fell onto her knees at her feet. She couldn't stand it, she tried to get her up, to help on her her feet but she was still knelt down on the floor. And this was unbearable for Anna, for one reason, one mere, simple, reason.

_No !_

 

The Great Thaw. She had fallen to her knees and had remained still when Hans had been about to kill her, to slice her fragile, pale neck, and she had never stopped wondering if she heard him unsheathe the sword. Because she did, but she was much farther than her. Well, it was still so confused in her brain, this eventful day had occurred only one week before, those memories were so painful for her, but she wasn't going to question her sister about this, she had other things to talk about.

 

"Elsa, get up, please, I beg on you, get up !" Anna cried, pulling her up by her arms because she wanted her at her height, not at her feet.

 

It was late night already. Looking through the window, you could only barely distinguish the lines of the Arendellian landscape which was mere darker shapes under the glowing ebony star-studded sky. On normal days, at this time of the night, the whole castle except some guards would be sleeping soundly. But that day, everyone was waiting for an answer from the Queen about the full week she had lived far away from the castle of Arendelle, the only place she had ever known before her ice palace. But nothing came, so they slowly, one by one, went to their respective guestrooms to have some rest and hope to get some explanations for the day after.

 

Anna was still struggling to make Elsa speak, telling her that no one could hear us, that her room was safe - which was hard to believe when it was the room she had been confined to for her entire life - and that she could trust her because they had promised themselves to keep no more secrets. But she was still too uncomfortable to count her story. She was more like begging her to allow her to go to sleep and talk about this  _bullshit_ , she had said, the next morning. Anna finally accepted, she saw how exhausted the blonde was after this whole week of  _who-knows-what,_ pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her shoulders as Elsa hugged her back, relieved to see that her sister was understanding her need of sleeping before talking.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, lets say, at ten ? Or, no, you'll wake me up when you're ready, okay ?" she asked, walking toward the door and starting to open it.

 

"Y—yes—No, no Anna, please !" she corrected herself while running to her and grabbing her arms before she could get out of the room. "Will you stay here with me for the night ? Please..." she timidly asked her, her eyes not wandering from hers.

 

The frost that once was on the walls melted as a bright smile lightened Anna's face who tighten her grip on Elsa's bare hands, reminding her that, no, she wasn't afraid.

 

"Of course I want to !" she almost yelled into her ears, causing Elsa to shut her eyes tight before she apologized for her clumsiness and went to her closed, pulling her sister by the hand. "So, may you lend me one of your nightgowns, then ?" she added, but never let Elsa answer as she continued. "Oh no, wait, I must tell Kristoff that I won't be here until tomorrow."

 

She let go of Elsa and hurried out of the room as fast as a storm, leaving her alone here for a few seconds. Then she rushed back in the room, one of her nightgowns under her arm.

 

"So, here we go !" she shouted quite excitedly while she was changing her clothes.

 

Although it wasn't a good reason why Elsa had asked her this, she could't help but love the idea of sleeping with her sister like they used to when they were children. As soon as they both were wearing they nightgowns, they slid under the sheets of the bed, which was pretty cold, reminding Anna that, when they were young, Elsa's bed was cool as this. Seeing her sister shivering, Elsa pulled her in a big hug, and they remained still, feeling that they were slowly drifting off to the land of dreams.

 

"Elsa, please will you come back in our old room ? I never changed anything, just in case it would happen one day, and I'd love you back with me before you'll have to get Papa and Mama's quarters when you'll be married ?" Anna's distant and sleepy voice inquired, hope read upon her face and deep in her eyes.

 

"I'll think about it, but we'd better discuss tomorrow, I feel so tired.." she replied as she yawned and rubbed her eyes before replacing her hands on her sister's shoulders on which was laying her head.

 

Sleep didn't took too long to embrace them and carry them to land of dreams, but also—

 

_Don't worry, your Majesty, we'll take care of you..._

 


	15. Closed Doors

"You won't escape Your Majesty ! You'd better stop running, this is so useless that you're making it ridiculous !" a disembodied voice yelled from behind her. And it wasn't Hans'.

They were three, or four, even more, perhaps. She didn't know. All that mattered was keeping on running for her life, and find her way back to the only place she had ever known, the one she had grown up in, the one which was her kingdom, and she was its Queen.

__

_ Won't they leave me alone ? What do they want ? _

She couldn't come to understand what had happened while she was waiting for Hans to bring her some food to replace the tray he had thrown onto the floor, half a hour earlier. She remembers hearing her name being called after she herself called him. She had cautiously walked out of the cell, along the walls, and then she had seen those standing around an unconscious body lying on the cold ground. When they had greeted her, in this sarcastic, mocking voice, she had instantly understood that they weren't there to bring her back safe to her kingdom, so she had run past them before they could grab her and had ruched out of the hut, the door flung opened before being violently closed to stop their race. And she ran, ran, and ran on the mountain she had been held captive by the man who had attempted to murder her and her sister, she thought, her dear, _dear_ sister... and her _almost_ murderer.

__

_ Help me, Anna, come... please. _

And she was still running, but she was weakening, contrary to her prosecutors who seemed to be tireless. They were closer and closer after each second that passed by. She feared to be caught from a moment to another, and she was _lost._ Lost in the mountain, lost in her thought, just, lost.

"Wherever you go, we will find you, Queen Elsa !" one of the men shouted and burst into laughing, followed by the others who couldn't contain themselves.

__

_ You can't escape, Elsa, and you know it. _

And instead of slowing them down, she had once again to deal with dark side who, she thought, couldn't shut the fuck up. And who was trying to save her from the men in black while tearing her down. How paradoxical.

__

_ You know you won't escape so why keeping on running ? They'll catch you sooner or later, you're only tiring yourself more ! _

__

_ It's a waste of strength, and of energy, what you're doing. You should save it for later, you could need it, with them, to fight... _

****

** And blah, blah, blah... **

She felt like her brain was to explode. And she knew that soon, her legs wouldn't be able to take her any further.

__

_ Catch yourself Elsa... _

Her brain a mess and her legs unable to support her weight anymore, she collapsed onto the snowed floor, her eyes shut tight and her head full of fervent prayers, toward God, toward Anna, the ones she loves, and _Hans_.

She barely opened her eyes, the last thing she saw was the four men kneeling down beside her, in the immaculate, glowing snow, muttering words she couldn't understand, her vision became blurred, before everything went black.

__

_ The cold never bothered me anyway. _

Her eyes flung opened as she sat upright, breathing heavily and releasing herself from someone's grip without truly noticing it, unintentionally. She calmed herself down when she recognized her own room, but brought her hands at her chest and stared at them, because, yes, it was her room, but frost covered the walls and thick snow and ice on the floor. She noticed some icicles, and ice sharps that had erupted from the ground all around the bed, and all over the walls, and that were pointing toward her. Then, she recalled that there was someone with her.

__

_ Anna ! _

She hastily turned around, her arms supporting her and her hands clutching into fists around the sheets of the bed. She flinched at the thought that she could have hurt her sister, or worse, _killed her_. She pulled away the covers from Anna, which made her yawn and stir. There were sharps that had pierced the bed beside her, but fortunately, none of them had reached her skin. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and placed a shaking hand on her sister's shoulder, focusing on her and shutting her eyes tight to concentrate.

__

_ Love will thaw, love will thaw, love will thaw. And, love is Anna. _

When she opened her eyes again, the snow was gone, and so were the ice and the sharps. Everything was back to normal. She sighed deeply, removing her hand and letting it lay onto her lap.

__

_ This is becoming far too dangerous for both of us. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to harm anybody else but me with that goddamn curse. If it can't be done without putting my sister's life in jeopardy, then it has to stop. And from now. I won't wait any longer. _

She glanced at Anna one last time before standing up and walking to her closet. Then, a soft whisper stopped her.

"Elsa ?"

The platinum blonde turned her back to see her sister who had sat up and was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Where are you going ?" Anna asked her, tucking a lock of wild strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

It was to say that her hair was a total mess every morning when she woke up, contrary to Elsa's which were wavy and silky. This made her smile a little, during one second, or two, maybe.

"Nowhere." she finally answered, avoiding any eye contact with her. "I just wanted to take a bath and dress before having breakfast, moreover... I have to clean my wounds..." she added, embarrassed, playing with her fingers.

"Oh, okay. But keep in mind that we have to talk after that, and it's not a joke Elsa." Anna's answer came instantly after she finished talking.

"It really can't wait ?" She asked, quite exasperated. "Anna, I—"

"No ! You won't fool me this time Elsa ! I gave up on this for the night because you just came back home and seemed to be exhausted, so I wanted you to get some rest before everything, even before healing your wounds ! But now, you go take your shower, and after that, we will talk." The strawberry blonde raised her voice angrily. "Why are you so afraid to talk with me, don't you trust me ? What scares you like this ?" She inquired, her voice lowering when she saw how shocked she had left her sister after yelling at her.

She had forgotten that she had become the older sister, that Elsa was the fragile little child she had never been before, that they had exchanged their roles, if only for a while. That it was her turn to take care of her, even if she had never noticed the sacrifices she had done to protect her from her powers.

__

_ What terrifies her that much in the mere fact of having to talk ? _

Elsa never answered. It had left her speechless. She just nodded, her head low, and walked toward her private bathroom, disappearing behind the closed door.

Anna stayed here, on her sister's bed, her head full of thoughts, mainly about Elsa and the week she had spent far away from her.

Half an hour later, a call from Elsa brought her back to reality.

"I'm coming !" Anna yelled, walking across the room to the bathroom. "Do you need anyth—"

The sight of her sister in a towel cut her off. Besides her back, her neck and shoulders, chest, arms and legs were wounded. Her eyes widened, making Elsa stare at her feet, squeezing the towel on her breasts, tightening her grip, making her knuckles turn white.

"I—I know it's bad—and ugly, but... will you help me ? Please ?" she stuttered, embarrassed, and she didn't dare to look at Anna in the eyes.

"What did I told you yesterday ? I will help you, Elsa, I'm your sister !" she replied, reaching her sister and cupping her face in her hands for the countless time.

She just loved to do this. She just loved _her sister_.

"I'll apply a lotion on your body, since it doesn't seem too serious, at least it will help until we see the doctor." she declared while she removed her hands from her face. "I'll be back in a minute."

She left the room, crossed the hallway to her own bathroom and took a small bottle on a shelf before coming back to her sister's.

"You should sit down. The cuts on your legs are the deepest, I'd better start with them." she stated, gesturing to a chair, inviting Elsa to obey her.

"Hum, I think they did this to—to prevent me from running away." she declared, sitting on the wooden chair.

Anna didn"t respond. She opened the lidded bottle and started spreading a little of its content on her sister's legs. The cold touch of the lotion made Elsa flinch, although the cold never bothered her, _anyway_.

"Oh ! I'm sorry !" Anna quickly said, removing her hands.

"It's nothing Anna. Just, don't stop please."

They locked their eyes, and Anna smiled, then glanced back at her legs and continued to spread the lotion carefully.

"Fine. But now, you tell me what happened. I'm not forcing you to tell me everything at the same time, but start."  she ordered her sister, and it felt foreign on her lips, because it should be Elsa the one to  _order_ things as she was accustomed to.

But it didn't matter. The truth needed to be revealed. And Elsa understood it. So she spoke, and she told her younger sister about the men he found in the hut, but she didn't mention Hans, unconscious and tied to the floor. 

__

_ I don't want her to find him with his brothers. He seems not to like them at _ all.

She told her, also, that she ran on the mountain until the tiredness made her fall on her knees. Then, they went to have breakfast, dismissing the servants to get some intimacy. And so they talked, not a lot, but they talked, and so Anna knew each detail about what had happened before Elsa had collapsed, even the slightest. Except about Hans. So, they understood that things can be said and hidden behind closed doors.


	16. Confessions

When she stepped inside the hut, she found it in a total mess. Several pieces of furniture were damaged, broken, or overturned, and, at the center of the room, an auburn-haired guy was lying on the floor, blinded, a gap over his mouth, and both his hands and feet tied. When he heard her come, he stirred, groaning. She ran to his side and knelt down beside him, untying the cloth on his eyes and his mouth.

"Who's the—" he began, instantly turning around to face her, but he lost his face when he saw she was the one who had come. "Elsa ?" he painfully swallowed.

She slightly nodded, and placed a hand on the rope on his hands, and the other one on the ones on his ankles, wrapping firmly her fingers around them until the coldness of her touch broke them both. Hans flinched when the ice touched his skin as he watched her process.

Why is she helping me ?

At the very moment she removed the ropes and was about to get up and help him on his feet, he violently grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him and turning her so she was facing him.

"Why are you here, Elsa ?" he murmured into her ears. "You know it's not safe here. It's dangerous, you should go." he continued with a concerned look upon his freckled face.

It's not safe here. 

"Is that a way to thank someone who released you ?" she gasped. "And why do you care ? you kidnapped me, remember ?" she asked, more like reminding him of his acts.

"And so ? You, you are saving me, freeing me, because it's been four days I've been tied here, and all of this despite the fact I kidnapped you ! Worse, I've tried to slice your head off ! I could've killed you this time, Anna wasn't there to sacrifice herself and freeze in my way for you, for love !" he almost yelled, tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer and closer. Then, he let go. "Now you leave." he ordered, shoving her away and sitting, his arms on his knees.

Elsa observed him, shocked and apparently hurt when she recalled her sister freezing on spot on the Fjord. She was rubbing her wrist to attenuate the pain he had caused to her and she glared at him. She needed to be strong, she had to convince him that what he had said hadn't even reached her ears and that it didn't matter, she couldn't let him believed that his words had affected her.

"I have no orders to receive from you, and I'm going nowhere !" she replied quite aggressively, her eyes lost in the emptiness, because she just couldn't look at him.

Ugh, she seems so upset. I bet she's mad at me, now. Hans thought, playing with his fingers and not daring to meet her eyes.

Finally, she got up and reached out a hand which he hesitantly grabbed, glancing up at her. He got on his feet and stood in front of her, still holding her hand, and he locked his eyes on hers. He felt like he was lost in the ocean. An ocean of fear, loneliness, and love.

She has the chance to be loved, to feel love, and to be able to love someone back.

He kissed her. He didn't bother to think, nor to ask her, he didn't even felt guilty for this, for doing it again, nor tried to control himself. He kissed her, just like that. He crushed his lips on hers and placed his free hand on the back of her neck and leaned her against the wall. He pressed his body on hers, while she struggled to set herself free, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel the love, even if he was creating an imaginary love. It didn't even matter if she was kissing back or not, because he had been craving to kiss somebody like this for most of his life, and, more precisely, he's been recently craving to kiss her like that.

Hmm this feels so good ! If only I could be her King... Too bad I can't.

He pulled away but grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her of using her powers or her fists against him.

"I thought we had agreed not to do this again !" she shouted in his face, roughly pulling her arms to her, releasing herself.

What we could see on her face wasn't loath or anger, but her mouth slightly opened and the fact that she squinted betrayed her pain and sadness. Her vision was blurred by the tears she was trying her best not to let roll down her cheeks, and Hans, although he had much enjoyed their kiss, felt guilty for hurting her.

"I needed it again. I know you don't give a shit, but I needed it. And, by how tense you were, I'm sure you too needed it, even if you don't know it." he raised his hands before him while telling her his argument. "So, I'm sorry for kissing you this time, and, the time before, too. It wasn't the first time, but, pardon me My Queen, I don't think it was the last time, either." he mockingly apologized, smirking at his last remark.

"Oh, see that ! And which right do you have to allow yourself to kiss me again—to even dare to tell me this ?" she inquired, returning his smirk to him and crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't think you should be that sure to kiss me one more time, because, from my side, I won't allow this to occur again, My Prince." she smirked wider.

She called me "Her Prince" ! he smiled inside, glad he had called her his queen.

"And you, are you sure you'll stop me ? Because—"

"Hey, it's impolite to answer to one's question by another question., you know." Elsa cut him off, looking pretty satisfied of herself.

"Okay, then. I have no right, but..." he corrected himself, wrapping his strong arms possessively around her petite waist, before pressing his lips on hers, one more time. He pulled away two seconds after, and finished his sentence."I'll take it. Or, more accurately, I took it, my dear."

Her lips taste incredibly delicious ! I could eat them. he confessed to himself.

Despite of much she wanted to slap him right in the face, she didn't do anything. She stood still, looking at him and trying to hide er disappointment of being unable to prevent him of getting close to her again.

I'll teach him a kinda... lesson. she thought, grinning evilly.

Unexpectedly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and another in his hair, and gave him a light, chaste kiss on hi lips while he stayed motionless, his eyes fixed on her.

Perfectly done, Elsa ! she was quite proud of herself.

His jaw dramatically dropped, the taste of Elsa's lips still burning on his, the cold against the heat. She had achieved her goal, and she smirked the widest she could. Both of them remained silent, more like speechless, for a while. He was wondering about the reason why she has just kissed him, and she was waiting for him to react.

"Why have you come back, Elsa ?" he calmly inquired, and her name still felt foreign on his lips for her, since she wasn't accustomed to hear it from him, although it wasn't the first time he called her that way that day. "Tell me, why ?" he asked again, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, and her body held close to his.

She was caught off guard with this question. She didn't know how to respond to this.

"I don't know." she simply answered, her hands on his chest, trying to push herself away from his, looking down. She did her best to shove him away while he was only trying to get closer.

"I could've hurt you, or worse, and you know it. You should've let me die here like I let Anna freeze to death, Elsa."

"I kind of thought you wouldn't harm me, you did nothing that was truly bad since you kidnapped me, I mean—" she started to justify her words.

"But you couldn't be sure of this !" I could've killed you if I would ! And by many ways ! Monsters do ghastly things, awful or horrible, call them like you want, and they don't feel remorse ! They're unpredictable, also, and that's what makes the game that dangerous !" He shouted, cutting her off.

He tightened his arm around her and took her wrists in his other hand, pulling them away from his chest to prevent her from resisting to him.

"But you do ! You regret your acts, I'm pretty sure of it ! And you're not a monster, nobody is. Neither you, nor me." she replied, removing her hands and bringing them to her chest again.

"You're far too naive, my poor Elsa." he said threatening.

Everybody deserves someone who wipes away the tears that should've never been shed.

"You're maybe not a monster, but I, on the other hand, am undeniably one." he continued, squeezing her, which made her suffocate. "I am the monster they fear I am. The monster you secretly, although you say otherwise and try to hide it, fear I am." he threatened, wrapping his fingers around her neck and squeezing slightly. "When I say I could kill you by countless manners, it was no joke. I could kill you so easily if I would." he tightened his grip a little bit more, interrupting her breath. "See, how easy it'd be to break a neck fragile as yours."

"Hans..." Elsa gasped, almost unable to breathe because of his tight grips on her throat and her belly. "Please, let go off me... Please, please let me go !" she pleaded in a low voice, struggling to set herself free.

She couldn't qualify the pain it caused to her, to feel the lack of air getting to her lungs , to feel like she was going to totally stop breathing from a second to another. Her mind was replaying the main scenes of her whole life, flashing before her eyes as she was forgetting everything that was around : Hans, the chairs and pieces of furniture on the floor, the broken glasses, windows, to where she was, and even herself. It was like she knew nothing. Neither who she was, nor Hans, or Anna, and that she was a Queen, a fallen, broken Queen who had spent her whole life shut in, shutting the whole world out. It was his familiar voice that put an end to her agony.

"As you request, Your Majesty." he stated formally, and with unconcealed scorn at the words Your Majesty.

He loosened her grip on her and removed his hand from her neck but remained against her and went to the wall behind her to prevent from falling. Elsa leaned on the wall and brought her hands at her neck and breathed deeply to get her breath back. They stood still for a few minutes, until she recovered a normal breath and Hans spoke.

"Oh, and by the way, see what I've got for you." he said mysteriously, picking something from a pocket in his jacket with his free hand.

A thin silver chain was balancing in the air, a small blue snowflake at its end. Elsa's eyes widened as she fixed the necklace, unable to say a single word. She slowly approached him as he was moving backward, and she tried to grab it, still not saying anything. Too late. He raised his arm as high as he could, and the chain flew in the air, unreachable.  
" I bet you're wondering where I found it." he declared as she was about to protest, his eyes on her and a satisfied   
look upon his face. "Actually, it was around your neck, but I decided that you didn't need it, so... I removed it and kept it this whole time." he mockingly added, closing his hand on it.

He instantly put a finger on her mouth when he saw that she wanted to say something she had already asked.

"And please don't ask me which right I had to take it, I took it at the same time !" he dramatically said exasperated, while brushing Elsa's cold lips with his thumb, his forefinger under her chin to keep it lifted at his height.

Her eyes glanced at his fingers, then to his cold, green emerald eyes, and then back to her lips. He smirked at her, letting the necklace hang around his fingers.

"You want it, don't you ?"

She didn't bother to reply, she only glared at him, knowing that the ice boiling in her veins along with the hatred she suddenly felt toward him could only turn her bad. the voice in her head told her to defend herself, to fight back, but she didn't wanted to use her powers for the evil. No, she couldn't stand it anymore. She just had to contain herself, trying hard to keep the ice inside. She wanted her powers to be great beauty. Not great danger. When he removed his fingers, the heat of his touch disappearing as he let his arm lay at his side, she came back to reality. He smirked wider, and it make her feel oddly uncomfortable.

"Then, come closer if you dare." he defied her, reading into her mind as you read an open book.

Because he knew she wanted to take it back, and he knew that she had guessed she would have to take it by herself. It was so obvious. He knew it just by the way she was glaring at him. And he knew another thing : he could only win. But, for something like maybe half a second, she hesitated. trying to take it back meant taking risks, but she felt like she had never took enough risks. She had lived her whole life safely. No adventures, no risks. And what do you get if you take no risks in life ? Nothing. And it's a well-known fact that humans are pretty much attracted by danger, and by everything that's forbidden. Because life's meaningless, senseless, if you don't defy laws and proprieties. We can't feel alive if we stay safe, because things are moving while we do nothing but checking on our safety. It's like we need to endanger ourselves to feel alive, truly alive. Moreover, it's Anna's present. Anna's present she loved, because she loved Anna. Because Anna was love. And Anna was worth taking those risks. And all this theory didn't prevent her from trying to take it back the safest she could.

"I won't ask twice, Hans, give it back to me." she ordered, stepping forward, doing her best to look threatening, and she kept her hand open for him to put the necklace in.

"Ha ha ! You already demanded it twice, Elsie !" he laughed, pointing a finger at her like a five-year-old toddler. "I'm sorry, but unless you come closer to take it by yourself, you won't get it back." he seriously said, regaining his composure.

She stood motionless, and expressionless, studying his face for what seemed to last like hours. Then she stepped forward, getting closer to him step by step, until she had him stuck against in the opposite walls. He couldn't escape. Their bodies were only a few inches away, and the two of them could feel the heat of their situation. The air, despite all Elsa's efforts to cool it, was hot as hell, and it undeniably made her - and him, too - uncomfortable.

Conceal. You can't let him see, can't let him in. Him, of all people ! 

"What is that ?" she softly spoke, straightening her back.

"Hm ? What ?" he asked, staring at her like he usually did, his head slightly tilted.

"This." she stated, looking away for a second and glancing back at him. "All of this bullshit. What kind of game is it ?"

"I don't know what you're speaking of. Actually, I don't even understand what you mean by this."

"Your sudden changes of behavior." she replied coldly, taking a step backward to put some distance between them.

He automatically smirked - again - and was about to answer but was cut off by her exasperated tone.

"See ? This is what I'm talking about !" she yelled, and she didn't want to hear his voice even if he only wanted to respond. "No ! Shh, don't cut me off ! Just—shut up, okay ?"

He furrowed his brow and slowly nodded, leaning more against the wall, still holding the necklace above them.

"Fine. one second you're kind, caring, and you almost look sincere, and the other, you're just acting like a jerk. Explain me ! I mean, you kidnapped me, then kissed me, and them tried to kill me again, you treated me like a nobody and afterward you decided to bring me decent food, you take care of me, and... Are you bipolar, or what ?" she spoke while moving desperately.

He didn't seemed surprised at all. Actually, he looked like he had already been told this a hundred times.

"Hm, I don't know." he hesitated. "It's my way of being. I guess I was born like this. I used to be compared with a mirror, reflecting the personality of the person I was talking to, but that idea doesn't please me, so I manage to look otherwise." he explained calmly and smirked for a second. "Especially toward you. I mean, people say that I'm aggressive with the ones who're aggressive with me. That I act like an asshole when the person who faces me is one, et cetera, et cetera. And I'm sick of it. So, I don't know, I just try to be me. Not a 'mirror me'. Just me, simply me." he carried on with his explanations, having recovered a serious look.

A mirror, yeah. She had noticed it, too, but she contained her envy to tell him. He had acted like a hero on the North Mountain, and had maybe been the one who had brought her back to Arendelle safe, and he had seemed so caring when they had exchanged a few words in her cell. But he had been a complete jerk when he had revealed his intentions to Anna, so he wasn't a full mirror. More like a half mirror, half himself.

"I can give you back your necklace, but there's one condition."

She gazed at him, suddenly pulled away from her thoughts.

"Oh, I see..." she replied, placing both of her hands on her hips. "And, what is it ?"

"I am the one who will tie it around your neck, beautiful." he proudly commanded, his brows furrowing.

Oh god... But, it's not that bad after all, it could've been worse. No ?

"Fine, she almost spited, but still kept her Queenly attitude, reluctantly turning her back to him, revealing her bare shoulders.

He delicately placed a hand on the base of her neck, and he felt her shudder under his touch, although he thought that the cold never bothered her, it looked like it wasn't the only thing that could make somebody shiver. He wore a satisfied smile and took each end of the chain and brought it around her neck. He fastened it and removed his hands, resisting to the urge of kissing her on her neck and trailing kisses down her shoulders. He felt himself blushing at this thought, and it felt so odd, like something you never experienced before. Elsa, on the other side, clasped her fingers on the necklace and held it close to her heart, sighing in relief.

You're always with me, always close to my heart, Anna. You're the reason of my life.

Hans coughed to catch her attention, but none of them moved until she spoke.

"What do you want, now ?"

He stepped forward, closer to her, his body almost touching hers while he waited for her to react. She could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulders, and on the back of her neck, but she decided to ignore it, no matter how hard it was. She was waiting for an answer, A real answer, with words. An answer that never came.

"Tell me about you."

Hans blinked at her words, and stared at her hair, fixed into her traditional bun.

"W—what ?" he stuttered as she was turning around to face him and took a step backward.

"Tell. Me. About. You, Hans." she repeated, a voice empty of any emotion. "You told me we had more in common than I expected. So, come on, this is your chance to prove you right." she tried to convince him, letting go of her necklace.

She didn't even know why she was so interested in his past life all of sudden. But she wanted to know more about him, more about her almost-murderer, and about the reasons he might have - ore not - to justify his acts. Be cause people can't be born that selfish, that horrible, she believed when she thought of it.

"There's nothing to say." he muttered, avoiding he gaze.

"Then you were wrong. I can have things in common only with people who've got things, actually, because I do." she answered, crossing her arms on her chest.

He looked up at her before answering.

"You can't be aware of this if I don't tell you anything, actually." he declared, accenting his last word. "And let me remind you that, you are introverted, too, contrary to your dearest younger sister. And you're not the only one who doesn't want to talk, I don't think it'll be useful to mention that you kept a door shut for thirteen years because you couldn't talk, because you didn't want to, I believe. You would surely had opened it after the death of your parents if you had any intentions to talk to her, or to your people, and even when you did open the door, you still didn't talk. You never talked, until you realized that she had almost passed out because of you and that you had almost lost her, that is." he carried on, grabbing her chin roughly between his thumb and his forefinger, and lifting it to force her to look at him while he spoke, slightly irritated. "Moreover, I've been wrong my whole life, so, what difference does that make ?" he added more softly, looking away from her eyes.

Afterward, the silence enveloped the entire room as none of them knew what to say. They both stood facing each other but not looking into their eyes, Hans still holding Elsa's chin.

Did I say something wrong? she wondered, contemplating his freckled face like she wanted to notice even the slightest of his moves, a frown, or a glance.

"Hans, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." she whispered, searching for his eyes.

When they met, she didn't see in them what she expected to see.

"Oh, I see... And what makes you think that I even need you help, Highness ?" he scornfully inquired, pulling her chin closer to him, making her step toward him. "If I needed, or even wanted help, I'd have asked for it, And have I ever asked you to help me ? No, I never did such a thing." he continued with even more disdain in his tone.

Their faces were an inch away from each other's, their eyes locked, and Elsa could help but think of what about his life could bother him that much. Of course she knew that sometimes, you may not want to speak, but he had overreacted and the words he had addressed to her had teared her heart in two pieces. And she had to fight against her will, because she was only willing to tell him that he had no right to talk like that, about that, and she wanted to warn him to guard his tongue and think before speaking, but she stood, silent, still looking in his eyes, because no, this time, she wasn't going to be the first one to look away. And she won, he looked away, and she wouldn't be a hundred percents sure of it, but she'd have sworn that she had seen a tear, a single tear, roll down his cheek before being quickly wiped away by his free hand. Humans cry, Monsters don't. And she had said he was no monster, neither was she. But it felt strange, odd, to see him crying, even if it had been nothing more than a single tear.

"If I talk about myself," he began, his voice cracking when he pronounced the word qualifying him. "then you talk about you too."

"Fine, but you start."

He nodded, let go of her and picked up two chairs that weren't broken. He put them around the table which had stood still, and sat on one of them, gesturing to Elsa to do the same, then he intertwined his finger on the table.

"Well... where to start... ?" he muttered to himself, but he didn't expected her to hear him.

"By the beginning, maybe." she stated while sitting down.

He briefly glanced at her, and she distinguished something that looked like the beginning of a kind, friendly smile, but it faded away as fast as it had come. He was searching for his words. What to reveal, what to keep secret, and how to speak to her, a broken young woman who had also suffered her whole childhood and teenage years. Her, who had suffered for the others, before even thinking of her. Who could be that selfless ? It looked like it was a family thing, because Anna was the same, in her own way. Their whole family, for generations, had sacrificed themselves for something that was worth fighting, sacrificing, even dying for.

"Okay, so... As you may know, I'm the thirteen prince of the Southern Isles, the thirteenth in line, more accurately, which means I'm worthless. What would they do of a Prince who cannot reach the throne of his kingdom ? And who's the thirteenth born, you surely know about what they think of this number..." he began, using words that, he thought, couldn't affect her too much. "I guess this is the reason why they all hated me since the day I was born. What I never understood was why they didn't felt such hatred toward the tenth, eleventh and twelfth, that's not fair, their chances of one day becoming king are very less if not nonexistent. I haven't got many memories of my earliest childhood, but i can still recall the years I've spent being the least wanted, to one who always did the dirty work, a nobody, the one that no one wanted to deal with." he paused, sighing deeply before carrying on. "My parents even mentioned to send me to the public school in town, but I bet this would've ruined the royal family's reputation of faithful, responsible and caring rulers, so this might be why they kept me at the castle."

He took a breath and stopped talking for a while to look at Elsa. She was expressionless, he couldn't even guess what she was thinking, how she was feeling.

She had the time to learn to control her emotions, I bet, during thirteen years having no one to talk to... he mused, and quickly looked away when she glanced up at him.

"We both had childhoods we'd appreciate to erase or rectify, Elsa. It's like we've never been children, since our earliest childhood we had to act like adults and handle responsibilities that no other toddles have to handle. And we can say it's also the case for Anna." he said and paused again. "I've spent my whole life trying to run away, the hut we are in right now, I built it past the years and it has always been my shelter." he explained, and carried on with his story when he saw she was still gazing in the air, in the emptiness of the room, remaining silent. "I've always been beaten by them. Kicks, punches, I know them very well, I've been their victim since I learned to walk. They were strong, but I was far too weak to resist. And when you're weak, you die. Beside the physical pain, there was psychological pain, too. And it's even worse, I believe so. Words hurt more then punches, or anything. They stay, playing on our minds, whereas the pain slowly disappears, even if it leaves some marks."

"Hans..." was all Elsa could say at this moment.

"Shh... Elsa. Let me finish, please." he demanded, reaching a hand he placed on top of hers and another he laid on her mouth to prevent her of saying anything else.

He was slightly surprised when he saw that she didn't move, didn't remove her hands, nor try to remove his. He himself removed the one on her mouth but kept rubbing her little palm in his.

"So, as I said, they were violent with me, and they never let me play with them, never let me play with their toys. And my parents never cared, that I was always alone and that they were rough with me. Why would they ? When it came to my brothers, they always cared, defended them, protected them, like they were jewels of the crown, and I was always the one who got punished If you hadn't intervened, I'd already be dead, they had nothing to do with a court, they'd have killed me like that, the faster they could would've been the best. I'm sorry for not understanding that you were trying to help me. Even if, if nothing had happened, things would've been totally different, and nothing would be the same, I think you understand what I mean. I believe from the deepest side of me that there's always good in bad. But I wish that the evil would've lasted less for me... You know, we both were called monsters, you shut yourself in and I was shut out by the whole world while you shut out the others, and Anna too leaved alone. We're both the same. Or, at least we have many common points... So, I'll shorten this for today, it's far too many emotions right now, and... just a last thing." he talked fast, not moving, not looking at her, rubbing her knuckles in his strong hand.

She didn't know how to feel facing his childhood. It looked like she wasn't the only one, with Anna, who had lived a bad childhood, that couldn't even be called a childhood. He decided to finish, chasing away her thoughts, thinking it might even help her, in some ways.

"When they mentioned the coronation of a heiress who had reached the age of being Queen in a neighbouring kingdom, I saw it as an opportunity to run away, even if only for a week, or two, and why not for marrying you and never coming back ? There was nothing restraining me at the Southern Isles, I wans't the type of guy to be attached to the place he grew up in and to his family. If you can even call them a family. I had nobody, no friends, no one loved me, not friendly, not passionately, so I volunteered to go to represent the Southern Isles, despite their mockeries. All of my brothers, especially those who weren't married, wanted to go, I mean, you know how men can be when they hear about a woman, but my father finally agreed to let me go. This never was a problem for him, and I'm sure that it suited all of them to send me away. But they never stopped mocking me all day, laughing at me, until the ship left the port, and that I couldn't hear their voices anymore. They said I'd come back, alone, that I'd never succeed catching one girl's attention, especially if she was a princess, and heiress to the throne of her kingdom, what I wasn't. That I'd never be King, never bee someone in life and remain a nobody, until the very day of my death... And I truly wanted to prove them wrong. I came in mind to love someone who could love me back, to find that girl to love and to marry her, and I wanted her to be you. Not only because of your throne, power, and kingdom, but because I heard of you and the childhood you had, and I instantly thought "She's like me !" even if that wasn't an idea who pleased me that much. On the boat, and even after, in the streets, they told me that you were never seen, nor was your sister, that no one knew nothing about you both, and that—"

No one was getting anywhere with her.

"—no one was getting anywhere with you. But I wanted to at least try. And then, I've heard more of you. That it had been thirteen years you hadn't went out of the castle, that no member of the royal family was seen anymore, and that the gates of the castle were no longer open since a day they couldn't even remember properly. Then, I met your sister, by accident. She looked so more outgoing than you, and, loving, caring, so happy despite all that she had endured, and so desperate to find love, true love, just like i was ! I admit that I proposed to her far too early, but we both felt like we were just... meant for each other, meant to be together, for the rest of our lives, and I wouldn't wait. It was a mistake, and I never intended, or planned to hurt both of you, but you can't entirely blame me, because she never loved me, either. I never loved her, I won't deny it because it seems obvious, but she was also craving for, and it didn't matter who she was going to marry. I'm sure that we would've realized it ant that, if you had agreed, we would've not said yes because it would've been the biggest mistake we could make in our lives." he took the time to explain her, his hands rubbing her knuckles like he did earlier, slowly, softly.

"Tell me. About the winter I set on Arendelle, about your side of the events." she demanded with a trembling voice, on the edge of breaking.

She wasn't ready to hear this, nor was she ready to hear about what she had just asked him. She tried to remove her hand but he grabbed it tighter, telling her what had happened in Arendelle while Anna was gone looking for her. He spoke softly, carefully, not to hurt her again, it was a sensitive subject to talk about, especially with her. He mentioned the Duke of Weselton, how aggressive he was, obviously hiding something not clear, and when he left with his men and some guards to find Anna, ordering no harm to be done to The Queen.

"I reached my breaking point, Elsa." he stated, squeezing her hand, and she gazed at him when he said those words. "In your ice palace. It was my fault if the chandelier fell on you, I pointed it with the crossbow. I realized my mistake too late, when I saw you collapsing onto the floor, unconscious, and you don't know how relieved I was that you were still alive. So I decided to bring you back by myself, so no harm would be caused to you, and I carried you the whole way back to Arendelle on my horse. I demanded the permission to drive you to your room, but those dignitaries, they wanted to be safe from any danger, so I chained you in the dungeon and ordered that nobody else could come to visit you."

As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course.

Words hardly came to her ears. It was like she couldn't hear properly anymore, and it somehow scared her, to feel like that. This unknown feeling wasn't pleasant at all. he told her about how he locked Anna in the room and left her without feeling remorse, when she had come back a few seconds after that the dignitaries had told him that if both of the sisters died, he would be Arendelle's last hope. How the lure of power had completely changed his initials intentions, and that is when he invented that he planned everything and told this to Anna, deciding to let her die and sentence Elsa to death, too.

"It's kinda weird. When I break, I mean. I try to kill. But I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have done anything, or I'd have badly regretted it. So badly that I couldn't have lived carrying that burden with me everyday." he confessed, and, he looked strangely sincere.

She couldn't blame him for breaking. Because she broke, too. She broke her whole life. And so did Anna. Everything began when they broke on her coronation party, and Elsa had broken again, when she unintentionally froze Anna's heart, and when she was told that she was dead because of her. But the last time, it was different, she didn't hurt anybody but herself, no. She just wanted to die. So, consequently, when Hans had unsheathed his sword, she hadn't moved. Not even the slightest.

I owe you my life, Anna. I owe you my life.

She recalled Anna's disappointment two or three days ago, when she had told her that she was leaving again, alone, on the South Mountain to find Hans.

Alone. Without her.

It had been only two days that she was back at the castle, and all that she had come to know was that Hans didn't hurt her and that the men in black had taken her while she was knocked out in the snow. She learned nothing else, and it had got her sick and infuriating to see her leaving already.

Fine, you go, alone, but if anything happens to you, I'll kill the culprit ! Anna had yelled, her fists clenched on her hips. And when you come back, you'll have no other choice but to tell me everything.

Men of the Southern Isles were still at the castle, but some of them had left and the rest of the Princes of the Southern Isles had joined their brother and King here in Arendelle, taking the boat that had carried back to their kingdom the soldiers before coming back. Her people were still shocked about the past events, still waiting for their Queen to explain what had happened, and why she had left so early after returning.

"Your turn to tell me about you."

What can I say ?

"There's not many things to say, you know." she mumbled.

He leaned his head, and Elsa spoke, repeating again the same story, the one she had told to her people, the one she had told to Anna, always the same story. Her story. And he listened to her, carefully,with the same attention she had just given to him while he was doing the same, telling his story. He didn't interrupt her, didn't say anything, didn't move, did nothing else but listening to her. He was the one who had insisted to know, and she deserved it. And he felt like he was right, that he had thought right, about her. She had sacrificed herself for the others, her freedom for the sake of her kingdom and its people, for the sake of Anna. Nobody had never thought, or believed so, but the one they said selfish and who never came outside of her room was everything but what they said. He had never met someone that selfless. He'd have never imagined he could one day encounter somebody like, he didn't even envisaged that such a person could even exist.

"I couldn't open the door when they died. It pains me for Anna, I care so much for her but always somehow thought otherwise. But their death meant that I'd have to work all alone, so i sealed my door to any poor soul who tried to enter. In my mind, it was like I was never to open it again, except for all this Queenly stuff." she admitted, her lips curved in pain, sadness, and regrets. "If we hadn't lost all control during this party, my door would've been closed again, and remained so. And Anna and I would've never been this close to one another again. We'd have remained torn apart all of our lives. And I'd have never realized that life's too short to miss out on a sister like her. So, I guess that, yeah, there's good in bad, literally. Too bad that it lasted all those years, but I feared so much that I'd hurt her again, that I'd lose control over those goddamn powers, over this curse. Although I used to control them, goddamn it ! I spent thirteen years of my life to find a solution that I had already found since my earliest childhood ! Since Anna was born, and even before ! All those years have been a stupid waste of time, waste of energy !" she yelled, her hands holding her head tightly before she burst into tears, her voice cracking as she let herself fall on the table.

She had completely forgotten his presence, his hand rubbing hers, his concerned look and his mesmerizing eyes, worried for her.

"I've wasted thirteen, thirteen years of my life ! My whole childhood, my whole adolescence ! Gone ! All gone, flown away and never to come back to me, neither to Anna !"

He slowly approached her, still sitting on his chair, and reached his other hand to pat her back and rub it gently to calm her down. It broke his heart to see her in such a state, he, who had saw her like a cold, heartless monster. Her who, like him, had never got the chance to enjoy the innocence of being a child. He couldn't understand how he had managed to stand still behind her after announcing so violently her sister's death, when she had fell on her knees, so vulnerable, so weak and completely broken, only willing to die.

Your sister is dead ! Because of you !

He seized her shoulder sat her upright, bringing her to his chest, hugging her tightly and holding her hand close to his heart. 

Who could've known that frozen hearts could be this warm... We're more alike than different, now this is more than obvious. he mused, squeezing her against him.

She didn't fight back. She was just enjoying it, the warmth of his body, but she was afraid that he would suddenly change, and become this complete jerk he knew so well how to be, again. She didn't want this caring Hans to fade away, she felt so safe in his arms, so secure, and she didn't want to let him go. It was quite paradoxical considering his past acts toward her and Anna, and she no more doubts about why and how she had fallen for him. He could be the gentlest man ever, more than a gentleman, but he could also be the worse asshole ever. And this is what her naive sister hadn't seen, not even suspected. He had hidden it well. 

The minutes passing by finished to dry her tears and chase her thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind. She slowly pulled away, but she kept her hand in his.

"Hans, we have to go back to Arendelle." she declared, glancing up at him, her face still reddened by the time she had spent crying.

She remembered when she had left the kingdom in charge to Anna and went to look for him despite the pain that was assailing her whole body. Her sister had accepted the idea of not accompanying her, but had decided to play another game, convinced that she couldn't refuse what she had prepared for her. Before her departure, Elsa had found Kristoff in her study, begging to come with her instead of Anna.

I promise I won't bother you, Elsa, I won't even touch him or anything ! I'll do everything you'll order me, even if it means following you without moving or saying anything. he had tried to convince her, giving quick glances at Anna from a time to another, while she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, smirking wider and wider.

What hadn't surprised them when she categorically refused, using her Queen title to get rid of them and their arguments, and managed to distract them and leave behind their back ! She just hoped that everything was doing well with and that Anna taking care of her kingdom. Kristoff was here, too, after all. He could help her, even if the idea of an orphan ice harvester ruling over Arendelle didn't please the Council and its members, she had left them no other choice.

"W—what ? Elsa, you know that I can't go back there... My brother hasn't left yet, I'd stake my life on it there ! He won't leave for days, or weeks, hang me if I'm mistaken !" he panicked, not truly understanding what she meant by coming back to her kingdom.

"Actually, we're indeed discussing about your fate, and it's quite the question of you keeping your head on your shoulders, or not." she replied ironically, but with a serious meaning behind it. "The longer you stay here, the worse you situation is. It's only aggravating your your case. I promise you that I'll do my best to assure that no harm is to be caused to you by them, and you'll have a court back there, like anyone else deserves." she continued, squeezing his hand and locking her eyes on his.

If only it was the simple question of my fate that scared me... he thought, feeling mentally incomplete.

But he couldn't stare at her, he was weakened by her words, reduced to a defeated man not able to look at a woman in the eyes. He couldn't even speak. He hadn't expected her to come only to bring him back.

"There's nothing to fear, your brothers and their men are powerless in Arendelle, they can't go against my will without risking ruining their reputations with a court, too. I'll do what's necessary, Hans, but you can't stay here, please understand that. They'll find you when they'll leave, they'll automatically go search for you if you don't follow me." she calmly explained to him when she noticed how fearful he looked, his eyes staring at anything but at her.

"You don't understand, Elsa. You can't." he muttered while he glanced away and removing his hand, placing it on his lap.

"If you don't tell me, that goes without saying !" she replied, leaning backward against the chair back and crossing her arms.

"It's not that I don't want to go back with you and face the bloody bastards that act as my brothers. It's not this I'm terrified of, Elsa." he told her reluctantly. "It's a question of conscience."

"Please Hans, be clearer, there's nothing to be afraid of, I won't judge you."

What are you so afraid of ?

"I tried to kill you there, remember ?"

It was like an arrow had hit her in her chest, silence now filling the air, the hut, the mountain, the whole world as no sound reached their ears. She never expected to hear those words from his mouth. Did that mean that he was regretting it ? He was looking at her, maybe realizing that he had been to harsh saying it like this. Too harsh with her, again. Of course she remembered. How could she ever forget him attempting to put an end to her life ? A life she had already wasted, barely past twenty one years old. It was the simplest answer ever : She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

Have I heard well or am I going insane ?

"Sorry for what ?" she asked, upset, deciding to hide her surprise, and her burning heart, swollen, wounded heart that words could so easily cut into pieces.

And her burning throat, too, painfully swallowing, words hardly coming out of her mouth.

"Everything. My rough words, my behavior, all that I've done to you, to Anna or to your kingdom and your people, the kisses, just... For everything. And I truly mean everything. There's nothing I'm not sorry for." he declared, glancing at his hands laying on his lap. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm just apologizing."

This was far too much to take for Elsa. She wasn't accustomed to feel so many emotions at the same time. Not in that way.

"Y—you really mean it ?" she inquired, not knowing how to react or what to say.

"I won't lie. And I'm not lying, I mean it. I wouldn't apologize if I didn't. And, it's not that I didn't enjoy kissing you, of course I did, but... it was against your will, so.. you know..." he stuttered embarrassingly, his face reddening slightly.

"It wasn't that bad, I must admit—" she began but Hans cut her off, hope filling his tone.

"What, the apology ?" he asked, confused.

"No, silly !" she teased him. "The kisses, I mean..." she confessed, leaning her head forward but looking up to meet his eyes, her cheeks blushing and becoming red as tomatoes on her usually pale skin.

"Ah, uh... that's awkward..." he admitted, laughing a little bit and rubbing nervously the back of his head, smiling childishly.

She was staring at him, at his eyes, at his handsome, muscular body and freckled, red face. He was still blushing, unable to control it, and was looking at her, too. It was during those moments that they had to contain their feelings and fight the urge to kiss each other, to cuddle and never let go. Because Elsa had already let it go, and it wasn't about her powers that she was worrying. She could let them go, tell them farewell if it could save the ones she loved, save Anna, Kristoff, everyone ! And she couldn't forget Hans. She was wondering how your worse nemesis, the one who you hate the most on earth can, at the same time, be the one you love the most.

"So, are you coming with me Hans ?" You can ride your horse if you want to and he'll be living in the royal stable until you leave with him. He'll be well-treated as we did when we sent you back to the Southern Isles, and you'll be having the same treatment. Believe me." she reassured him, patting his back.

"But—"

"I swear that it's the best for you Hans ! And facing this place can only help you to go on, to move forward, if you really regret what you've done there. And let me remind you that, even if you didn't do anything for, you already came back, when you got your horse back and took me by the same occasion. There's absolutely nothing to be that scared of, I promise you."

"But, and Anna and Kristoff ? I don't think they'll jump all over the castle in joy when they'll see me. They could jump, yes, but I don't think it'll be happiness." he sarcastically answered to somehow calm himself down.

"They perfectly know I went to find you, so they might know that I'll come back either alone, or with you. They're prepared for this, and they won't do anything to you." she mumbled, a little exasperated by his obstination to refuse.

How hard it was to convince such a stubborn man ! He was even more stubborn than Anna ! No, maybe not, but God how he was stubborn ! They tried to discuss about what to do and how to proceed, but Hans wasn't listening to anything. Something hit him inside, that made the task even more tough for Elsa.

"What happened to you while I was here ? What did those men do to you ? Have they hurt you ? I won't move, i won't listen to you unless you plan to tell me now." he ordered after asking many questions.

But Elsa wasn't ready to answer. Not when she knew that if she told it, she'd have to repeat it to her sister, then to her people, the men of the Southern Isles, her staff, and the Council members. She just couldn't say it all over again and again to everyone. 

"I'm sure they hurt you. Show me, tell me, please, Elsa !" he begged, not understanding that she could want to, or need to step back before replying to the questions that were playing on everyone's mind since her disappearance.

She explained him that she wanted to wait, to tell everybody at the same time, and that she'll show him only in Arendelle if he obeyed her and came with her, because she needed him to be safe somewhere. And there, he'd never be safe. Never again. Childhood was over, and adolescence too. And for both of us, it was like it had never existed. They had to act like adults, and Hans had to understand that he could never ever again hide in this hut. And that hide wasn't the right thing to do. Never again. Hiding is a childish attitude. When you grow up, you've got to proceed otherwise. You have to stand strong, still, and face your life. Defy it, and beat your enemies, defeat your fears. And live, truly, amazingly, because you only live once.

"You can dream of me showing you this here, but it's something that won't come true. I'm only ready to fulfill this will in my kingdom. I won't do it anywhere else."

Only by listening to the tone of her voice, he knew that she wouldn't changer her mind. But what was the better thing to do ?

The sun was already starting to fade away behind the glowing mountains and their shadow, behind the horizon line, so far away from them, the stars slowly lightning the sky which was wearing its night cloak, a dark, deep blue. They had talked during the whole day and still hadn't come an agreement. But they had found in one another a friend, someone they could talk to freely after those long years of keeping everything inside. But Elsa had to start leaving if she willed to be back to Arendelle before the day after tomorrow's night. And she had to decide if she would travel alone, or with him. but the decision wasn't hers, she couldn't force him, he was farr too strong for her.

"So, Mr Freckles..." she teased him, smirking and brushing his chin with her forefinger before bringing it back to her chest. "Are you following me now ?"


	17. Let Her Go

She had the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. He could bear staring at them for hours, or days. He could lose himself in the ocean blue of her eyes for the rest of his life if he had the chance to.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he had finally accepted to follow her back to her kingdom. But how could he have had resisted to her pleading gaze that had fell upon him like a silent beg ? How could he just had let her disappear in the snow again, losing her forever, along with all the chances to go back to Arendelle on day and to ever see her again ? Although it might had been a better thing to do, how would he have known what to do with his life, left alone, if he had let her go ?

He had almost lost her, already. Not only let her go, but almost taken away her life from her perfect-sculpted body, on the coldest day of his life, on a frozen Fjord. He could still feel the hot sweat on his forehead, the nights when he woke up sitting upright on his bed, screaming. The nights when he had seen himself succeeding in cutting her head off her shoulders. He could even hear her striking shriek, the one he had never heard, because he hadn't got the chance to kill her. Which was something he was glad for. The burden he was already carrying upon himself would have been nothing compared to the life he'd be living if Anna hadn't frozen in his way. The nightmares he would be suffering from would be much more gruesome than those he was already experiencing. Nightmares that would wake him up every night, sweating and shrieking as strikingly, killing him more and more every single day. It was something he couldn't stop thinking about and that was hauntingly torturing his soul and every part of his being.

__

_ The only frozen heart here is yours. _

Nevertheless, it was the same frozen-hearted man who had saved the Queen's life, even though he couldn't come to understand  _why_. His initial plan could have worked if he had just let her die by the Duke of Weselton's men's hands.

What on earth had prevented him ? What had broken in his head to force him to rescue her ? He could have just watched and brought back the bed news to Arendelle's people. He would have married Anna and become King. Only, there would have been something missing. Somebody missing, and her absence would have struck his heart with a blast of ice and made it shatter into a thousand pieces. A ruler with _no_ heart. That's what the kingdom would have gotten. And that's what he would have become. What a hero he'd be...

__

_ Yes, what a hero you have become, Hans.  _ he thought to himself, his gaze not leaving the beautiful Ice Queen mounting her horse before him.

No chains were restraining him. He was totally free, nothing forced him to follow her.

__

_ Nothing's in my way.  _

Nothing prevented him from running away, but he just felt like doing such a thing would be incredibly stupid. Moreover, his heart was somewhere else. And from that very moment, he swore he would not run away. Never again.

His heart was with hers. Only with her. He finally understood why he couldn't have ended her life. There would have been nothing capable of replacing her and nothing could have filled the emptiness he would feel, the giant hole this would have left in his chest, the pain to remain alive in a world where she wouldn't exist anymore.

__

_ Because of you. _

He had never known her well, but what could reason with feelings ? What could control them ?

__

_ Conceal, don't feel. _

Of course he could hide them from the open eyes of the world around him, but he couldn't go against them. They were far too strong for him.

The travel back had been extremely long and tiring for the both of them. And silent. They had only exchanged a few words about things that didn't even matter. It was way too soon for Elsa to let Hans get to her. She knew she couldn't let down her guard, and he understood it as well.

"When are we arriving, mom ?" a six-year-old auburn-haired boy asked his mother in his sickly sweet little voice as they were returning from some time they had spent out together. Only the two of them.

"Soon, my son, soon. Stop complaining, _you_ did want me to go for a ride with you." she spoke softly, not even bothering to look down at him.

"Aren't you happy? If you didn't want to—"

" That's not what I meant. Forget it, Hans."

The silence replaced the words as they headed back toward the castle of the Southern Isles, that place they all liked to call _his_ home, but where he had never felt like it was a safe place to remain in.

None of them dared to open their mouths, afraid to somehow break the peacefulness of the land covered in thick, sparkling snow which actually looked like an immaculate blanket.

__

_ She fits perfectly into the picture. _ His mind trailed off as he gently kicked Sitron's sides to fasten his pace.

In a matter of one second or two, he managed to catch up to her and ended up by her side. He kept his mouth shut to hold back the urge to ask her when they would be arriving, just like when he was six, to somehow get back to this time where everything is supposed to be blissful and innocent, but when it's never like that.

Because some people are much luckier than other.

__

_ That is so unfair.  _ he thought, still looking at the _broken_ woman beside him. _So unfair..._

His eyes reluctantly glanced back at the bright landscape awaiting for them.

__

_ Some people get much more unhappiness and burdens to deal with and carry with them than they should in a lifetime _ . he mused, a little voice inside of his head keeping on reminding that - Elsa and Hans should admit it - the both of them weren't that different from one another, after all.

__

_ We are more alike than different. _

Yes, she had the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever got the chance to land his eyes on. And the closer they were getting from Arendelle, the more he felt like he should've actually let her go.

Because—

__

_ Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. _

No ?

And what she needed - although she didn't know it yet - was to remain far away from him.

"Hey !" she snapped at him, waking him up from his trance. "Have you even been listening to me ?"

He hadn't noticed she was speaking. He was actually about to turn his back and run away forever - even keeping in mind that he had said he would never do that again - letting his proud Sitron lead him wherever his legs would take them.

After what seemed like hours, he finally answered her question.

"Sorry Els— Queen Elsa..." he stuttered, lowering his head. "I was kind of"

"Lost in your thoughts ?" she cut him off, smiling kindly. "Yeah, I know that feeling, don't worry." she reassured him, and he just couldn't flee like a coward. Her words were giving him all the courage of the world. He could face his brothers, _yes_. For once, somebody else was by his side. He had _her_ with him. At least he thought so. And that was all he needed.

"So," he carefully began, returning her a shy, embarrassed smile, "what were you saying ? Those thoughts were quite... overwhelming..." he trailed off, waiting for her to repeat.

She laughed at him. But it wasn't similar to what he was accustomed to. It wasn't mocking. It was gentle, sweet.

"It's nothing that truly matters. Really, it wasn't important." she stated, looking right before her and patting her mount's neckline.

"No ! Please ! Tell me..." he begged, reaching out a hand toward her, but he instantly brought it back to his chest.

"I said..." she sighed, her mind trying to recall what she had begun to explain earlier. "That you didn't have to worry because I wouldn't let them beat you up, Hans. In Arendelle, only I give the orders." she softly remarked, glancing at him.

"It does matter..." he mumbled to himself before continuing louder. "Hearing you saying this is important"— _for me_. "It means the world to me. It's good to know that there is at last a person by my side—"

"I will make sure you won't be punished too badly, but I am not entirely by your side. I hope you understand—"

__

_ Of course ! _

It seemed obvious. Didn't it ?

"I do." he simply stated, because what could he reply to that ?

The end of the way back was silent. The wind was swirling around them, auburn hair following its moves and platinum blonde locks flying around her angel face.

__

_ She looks much nicer with her hair down... I feel like I've seen an angel fallen from heaven.  _ he mused, and he wondered if her wings were broken for that she was willing to stay in a world such as theirs.

Her wings might have been broken since she was born, and that was why she was there, stuck on earth and gifted with magical snow and ice powers.

When the castle was finally in sight, they both let out a sigh of relief. Elsa's eyes brightened and an almost imperceptible smile made its way to her face.

__

_ So good to be back home ! _ she thought, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with the arendellian fresh air.

"Ready, Mr Freckles ?" she teased and looked at the emerald green eyes that inspired her so much.

__

_ I was born _ __ _ ready _ .

"Let go of me !"

Elsa spun around and saw two guards grabbing Hans' jacket and forcing him to the floor, making him fall of Sitron. They roughly gripped his wrists as he struggled to break free, his gaze on her, pleading.

It was a strange feeling to see that. She never thought that she could be able to see that in _his_ eyes one day. And she felt something she thought she would never feel toward him, a feeling that gripped her to the guts and didn't let go, squeezing more and more each second passing by.  _Pity._ Pity for a man who was surely as broken as she had always been.

__

_ And that I always will.  _

"Softer !" she ordered, pacing in their direction. "Let me remind you the simple fact that he's followed me the whole way down, without cuffs, or chains, and with the possibility to run away whenever he wanted !"

The guards exchanged confused glances, but they knew they had no other choice but to comply. _She_ was the one who gave the orders here, in _her_ kingdom.

"Yes, Your Majesty." they said in unison, slightly bowing. "Shall we take him to the dungeons ?" one of the two inquired, loosening his grip on Hans' arm.

__

_ Dungeons ? _

She scanned the surrounding and looked at all the people who had come to the courtyard to greet her, happiness and relief upon their cheerful faces, and who were all watching the scene. They seemed so delighted to see her back, alive and in one piece. Men, women, children, mothers with their new-born babies in their protective arms, young and ancient people, who were still one hundred percent convinced Hans was a murderer, a traitor who had deliberately attacked their kingdom. What would they say, what would they think ? She needed to make them feel safe in their own home, their own kingdom. It was he jobs to look after them. Her people before anything else. Her priority.

"Yes." she reluctantly commanded, facing the guards again. "And don't leave the door, I want it to be guarded with no interruption." she steadied herself and she noticed how Hans' eyes grew wide, but still full of understanding.

Her people before the rest.

"I will be visiting you as soon as I am done talking with my people and making sure they know I'm perfectly fine and that they are safe from any threat, and as soon as I'm finished with Anna and your brothers. And the Council members." she murmured to him, her eyes locked with his emerald ones.

The guards nodded and Elsa watched as they dragged him to the dungeons, her eyes never leaving his.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!" the strawberry blonde rushed into the courtyard, arms open wide, running in her direction.

She drew her in a tight embrace, almost pulling out the air from her lungs.

"Uh, I've missed you too..." Elsa stated uncertainly, slowly pulling away.

"Has Hans come with you ?" Anna blurted out, her hands on both of her sister's arms.

"He is in the dungeons..." she trailed off, intertwining her fingers together, before she grabbed her left elbow with her right hand, setting herself free from Anna's grip.

"Fine ! I'll pay him a little... visit !" the goofy blonde announced proudly, lifting her chin and balling a hand into a fist near her chest.

__

_ What the— _

"No, Anna—" Elsa began, hands reached out to grab her sister as she followed her.

"Shh, Elsa. You won't stop me. Running after me will be ridiculously useless." she turned and stood in front of her, a hand on her chest, and she felt Elsa's interrupted breathing under it. "So, now let me be, and after I come back, you will speak ; I can guarantee you that you will !" she said, holding back the urge to ask her to explain what she had been craving to hear for a few days already, and she headed toward the dungeons, leaving a helpless platinum blond-haired young woman in the middle of the courtyard.

_ No harm is to be done to her ! No _ — _wait ! I will carry her myself._

He was sitting on what acted as his bed, in a cold cell near the very one he had chained the Queen into weeks before.

__

_ Don't touch her ! If you lay a single hand on her, I swear I will _ —

She was so fragile, so defenseless that he would have kept her in his arms forever. A tiny, frail body in his strong, muscular arms. It did match.

__

_ What have I done ? _

He should had disappeared from her life. Had he even entered it, emotionally, apart from his attempt on her life ? His place was anywhere but in her kingdom, leaving would have been the best decision he would have ever made. He had no place to remain in. Perhaps he belonged to the earth itself and would never have what everyone could call a _home_.

__

_ I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. _

"YOU !" he was interrupted by a young woman's voice coming from the stairs, a disembodied voice he recognized way too early to wonder whose it was.

The strawberry blonde Princess of Arendelle appeared, angrily walking to his door, in a way that would still make him laugh. That would have been the case if he wasn't stuck in the dungeons with her, in the castle that was _her_ home, after having kidnapped the sister she cherished so much since she had newly been reunited with. He pushed his back further against the opposite wall, as if it was going to move.

"What have you been planning to do, _again_?" she asked with her fists on her hips, dramatically accenting her last word, which slightly irritated him.

He remembered how clumsy she could be, how funny... but also how her punches did hurt !

"Uh, have you lost your tongue, or what ?"

And how exasperating she could be, too.

"I don't know..." he merely said, as he thought it would be better than to keep silent.

"You don't know what ? Are you even aware of what you—"

"What I was doing ! I don't know what I was doing !" he raised his voice, out of patience already, although he perfectly knew who he was talking to and that it could bring him into some - more - trouble. "I just... Oh, get lost." he tried to explain the reasons that had made him make such a mistake, with no results.

Everything was a blur. Something that felt unreal, too unreal to be explained in a manner that could make her understand, and believe his words. And she was far too stubborn.

Her jaw drastically dropped. "I beg your pardon ? Who do you think you are talking to ?" she yelled, knowing that this question would be leading to some sarcastic reply from this sharp mouth of his.

__

_ You, of course ! What a question ! _ —"Oh, please, _Your Royal Highness_ ," he mocked her despite himself, "don't try to seem threatening, you're only getting awfully ridiculous" he dramatically hissed, raising a dismissive hand at her and crossing his arms.

Her face was bright red as a tomato.

"Guard your tongue, Hans ! I would gladly remind you that I am the Princess, her sister, and that if she had to make a choice between you and I, it would be easily made, you can be sure of this !" she warned, pointing a finger at him from the other side of the wooden door.

__

_ A frozen heart Vs. the thawing love. Yes, I guess the choice will be easy for some Ice Queen who wants to get warmer. _ he bit his lip, thinking during a mere second of how he could warm her, too.

" I guess you are right, but let _me_ remind _you_ that, after the death of both of your parents, the choice between her closed door on her icy cold room and you was easily made, too !" he blurted out, realizing too late how harsh his words had been and what aftermaths they could have.

Those were repercussions he couldn't control anymore, his words already faded away in the air of the cell, but still resounding loudly in the Princess' head.

"How could you say—" her voice was shaky when she spoke, trying her best to hide the tears from him.

She couldn't allow him to notice and she fought very hard against them.

"Anna..." he breathed as he understood he had touched a nerve.

"Don't you dare to pronounce my name ever again !" she shouted at him, kicking the door with all the force she possessed, and at that moment he was glad that her fiancé wasn't there. "It has nothing to do in your mouth ! Just keep it shut or cut your tongue, I don't know but shut the fuck up !"

The anger had taken the best of her, and he wondered if he would ever see her angrier than that.

"You should calm down, Your Highness, this is quite an unladylike way to behave. I have never seen any other Princess behave like this, believe me."

He felt like he had no more control upon himself, he could have sworn this wasn't what he had intended to answer. This was quite an unpleasant feeling.

"I—I don't believe you !" she yelled, the look of utter disbelief and pain still growing on her freckled face.

He should have let her go. No, he should have ** _shut the fuck up_**. That's what she had said, wasn't it ? He should had understood by himself that it was the best thing her could do. Simply ignore her. It was not an issue anymore. He had to face - again - another problem, another angry looking face, full of ire, her mind feeding an incredible loath directed toward him.

"Where have you learned that you had the right to address me like that ! To even talk about _this_! About something you know lesser than nothing of !" she shouted furiously ; if eyes could throw daggers, he would've been dead more than once.

"I know—" he began, yelling as well to make his words understood from her, but that was before she cut him off.

"NO !" she shrieked, backing up. "You weren't even there, you didn't live that, you experienced no such thing ! You know nothing  ! Nothing about me, nothing about _all of_ this, and nothing about _ **her**_!" she let the tears blur her vision and stream down her bright red cheeks.

"I know much more than you think I do, actually." he murmured in a mid-voice, and he wondered if she had heard or not, but he thought she had as she ran away as fast and as noisily as she had come.

__

_ What now ? _

What would Elsa think of this whole shit ? Of course she was going to know ! Perhaps she even already did. Ans he caught himself thinking of how every last hope would be lost and ruined because of some words spoken without even thinking. It was to say that it wasn't his cup of tea. To think.

And this ice man, Christopher, was that his name ? He would learn about it very soon and would break him in two pieces almost effortlessly. But after all, it didn't truly mattered, did it ? It was not like his face had ever attracted any woman - or man.

He thought of her, dealing with her people and those jerks from the Southern Isles to whom she would have to reveal the existence of those men in black in a short amount of time.

__

_ My dear brothers... _

__

_ Conceal, don't feel, _ wasn't it what she used to say ? What she was told her whole life ?

__

_ Calm yourself, control yourself. _

Would she still be 'by his side' ? He couldn't even justify those words, or say if he regretted them or not. He just felt like he had told the truth. And the truth was good not because it was harmless - because it never it, or not always -, but because it was just... _true_. Yes, they were sort of truthful and _had to_ be spoken one day or another. But the way he had said it... with all the strength he could gather up in his voice...

__

_ Just like my 'brothers'... ! I've acted like them all the way _ — _Ugh !_

The main difference would have been that, if any of them had showed up to Arendelle instead of him, with the same plan growing up in their mind, they would have succeeded. That was _the_ difference. he was the failure and his heart wasn't cold enough,  despite the venomous words everyone could say about it. They didn't know his brothers, to say such things about his heart. They wouldn't have hesitated to let Elsa die, where he had saved her life and carefully carried her back to her castle. In a cell that seemed to have been built especially for her.

__

_ Ugh, these are horrible things to think of. _

"What have you said to her ?" a loud, cold voice asked, startling him and chasing away the dark thought he was dealing with again.

She was much more discreet and silent than her younger sister, whom he had heard arriving before even seeing her childish face.

"I won't say it again, Hans." she warned him, a finger raised threateningly at him, although he could hear her voice shake.

It sounded more like a plea than an order, to her greatest dismay, but he knew she wasn't joking.

He stood up and took a few steps forward. "Didn't she tell you ?"

__

_ What have I put myself into ? _

"She did, actually." she stated.

A look of confusion spread on Hans' face.

"So—"

"But I want to hear it from you."

She pushed the door open and stepped inside the cell before locking it behind her. She spun around to face him, standing steady a few feet away from him.

"So, now, look at me straight in the eyes and repeat those words you threw right into my sister's face just like it didn't matter, but that had hurt her so bad." she ordered, crossing her arms on her chest in a defensive more than a threatening way.

She wanted to be threatening, but she felt more like lost. An arrow shot right into her forehead would have had the same effect on her. And at this moment, the way her arms were wrapped around herself showed that she only wanted to protect herself from some sort of psychological pain that was to come. When he locked his eyes with hers, he instantly understood it. She looked more hurt and betrayed than truly angry.

__

_ Then explain me... How can I ? _

"I—I can't." he stuttered, breaking their eye contact and trying to avoid glancing back at her.

"What—Did you hear that ?!" she asked to the heavens, her hands flying in the air as her eyes simultaneously gazed up to the ceiling in disbelief. And as they seemed to pierce through it, she continued. "So, if my mind understood well," she laid her eyes back on his shape, because he was nothing more than a blur, then, "you do have the guts to say it to her - so harshly and spontaneously - but not in front of me ?"

__

_ Don't you see? _ —"I can't—I... just—can't..." he sighed, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"You really are incredible, aren't you !?" she gasped, her brows furrowed, betraying what he thought was pain, or some kind of sadness, along with that eternal disbelief.

Her eyes welled up with tears, some tears she didn't even attempted to hide, that she shouldn't even shed, because it shouldn't matter at all. But it did.

"Elsa..." he breathed as he reached out for her.

"NO !" she stridently shrieked, stepping back within less of a second.

A wave of lucid kind of hurt spread across his face - because : of course, what had he expected ? - and she felt quite remorseful, although she had no way to reproach herself for that. He had almost asked for it, or at least it was all like.

"What you said to her was just—"

"I know." he interrupted. "I can assure you that I truly don't know why I opened my mouth to say such things and that I am deeply sorry." he bit his lips before carrying on when he noticed that she wasn't going to cut him off. "I didn't felt like those words would be so meaningful and—"

"Are you fucking kidding me ?"

But she did.

"You are telling me that you didn't think it would hurt her ?"

"I didn't think before I spoke, that's it. Of course I knew the words wouldn't be meaningless but I didn't understood it at the very moment my lips parted to blurt out those." he explained.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that _thinking_ at all requires incredible focus and strength from you." she remarked, her voice dry as the North's wind.

Cold as ice. That was the perfect way to describe the emotionless voice that had - sarcastically - almost insulted his self-esteem.

The tears continued unabated to blur her vision such as Hans was reduced to a tiny figure she wouldn't be able to recognize if she hadn't willingly visited him. He thought her face was way too perfect to be stained with icy tears caused by him, but maybe it was because she was so perfect that those tears made their way down her cheeks. It did make sense.

The poor _little perfect_ girl had been literally locked up for most part of her childhood and teenage years, during which she had lost all opportunities to test, to experience things and discover the world. To do what grow-up don't do anymore, because it's supposed to be already achieved.

And seeing her like this squeezed his heart so tight he thought he might die of guiltiness with each very part of his body broken as she was.

__

_ Shattered. _

__

_ Heartbroken. _

__

_ Literally in pieces. _

That wasn't much of a pleasant fate.

"No, Elsa..."

"Shhh !" she lifted her hands before her in protection, just like you'd protect yourself from some kind of psychopath, or from any threat at all. "Don't say a word unless you decide to repeat what you told her." she ordered, raising a finger at him again.

__

_ I should have let you go Elsa, you haven't understood it yet but I swear I should have. _ —"I shouldn't have come." he mumbled, still staring at her light blue eyes which immediately darkened.

"That's not what you said." she hissed in the harshest way she could manage to at this very moment. "And this lack of courage is proving me that you admit it was painful... the words you used. For the both of you. And I."

Her back was leaning against the wooden door, her heart racing in her chest as if it was ready to explode it and escape from her, and her hand desperately searching for the doorknob. He at last reached her, which took her by surprise, and he held the both of her hands in his left one.

"It will hurt the both of us... more than we are already. Because, yes, Elsa, it was painful and it will be more. Neither you nor I truly want that."

"That's true, none of us want that to happen, but it is the price to pay. Now come on, Westergard ! Throw those fucking words right into my face and get it over with !" she shouted at him leaning backward to put some distance she knew she couldn't put between them as the door stopped her, and her hands were still trying to set free from his. "And let go of me, Hans !" she shrieked and he instinctively clapped his free hand on her mouth to shut her up.

He waited for a few seconds to see if the guards had heard her, but they didn't move. He sighed in relief for that, and for she didn't use her powers to shove him away, inexplicably fearing to hurt him as she had already failed to. He kept an iron grip on her and drew his face closer to hers, their forehead almost touching.

"Listen to me, Elsa." he murmured, his voice soft just like a whisper, gentle, and _caring_.

At least she thought so. Her breathing slowed down while she calmed herself - _control_ \- and stopped struggling.

He took a deep shaky breath to steady his voice and began.

"When she said that, between me and her, your choice would be easy, I told her that, after your parents sank at sea, your choice had been easily made too when you had to chose between the loneliness of your room and its closed doors, and her." he explained in a shaky voice as he removed his hand from Elsa's lips, but still held hers in his other one.

She had never thought she would hear his voice break for some words he had himself spoken. She could understand that he hadn't told her sister these to hurt her on purpose. Crazy as it seemed, she couldn't even bring herself to hate him for that. Wasn't it true ? Everything he had said wasn't a total lie, she had indeed remained locked up in her room even when her parents disappeared, never to come back.

"But... why ?" she inquired and slightly narrowed her eyes at him while he carefully wiped the tears away from her lightly freckled cheeks with his thumb. A wave of slight surprise fell upon his fair face as she didn't move, but it faded away as soon as it had appeared.

__

_ What she doesn't know can't hurt her, can it ? _ he wondered, his light green eyes laying upon her perfectly sculptured face.

She closed her, those he _could bear staring at for a lifetime_ , if not more.

__

_ But here's the matter : she knows, from Anna. _

Tears rolled down unabated on her cold cheeks as her question went unnoticed, or at least unanswered. The guilt invaded her when she recalled how she had tried to convince her mind that Anna's words were no truth. But _Anna_ was right. She had told her the exact same words he had just repeated to her. She felt no need to hear more about this. She already knew what had been said. She could trust Anna.

"Why ?" she asked again, trying to steady her voice. "What gave you the right to speak to her like that ? I—you know her, I mean, she—"

"I don't." he interjected, placing a finger on her icy lips.

Her face was red and wet with her tears, he could taste the salt on her lips without touching them. And he was responsible for this.

"I don't know her, Elsa. We spent mere hours together, it was absolutely meaningless. She was blinded by the love she had never received and she thought she could at last get with me that day. And so was I." he declared calmly before carrying on. "Everything that has been spoken then was spoken under emotion. There was nothing true between me and her."

She couldn't blame him for this. Of course Anna had never loved him, and neither did he. But still—

"Yes, lets admit that ! But you were well aware that it would be hurtful for her ! It doesn't require any special form of intelligence to understand this ! I know you didn't meant to—that those weren't words spoken to purposely break her heart again. But it was obvious it would hurt her ! And me..." she finished her sentence muttering to herself, but he had heard it and she knew that.

He finally loosened his grip on her wrists in sudden realization, but he remained less than an inch away from her. He had hurt her. The one he had promised himself he'd never hurt again. And those tears that stained her eyes, her cheeks, her - sexy - freckles, they were shed because of him, and they should never have been shed.

__

_ Everybody deserves someone who wipes away the tears that should've never been shed. _

He stood far too close for her liking. She could feel the ice running through her and threatening to escape at any moment from her ungloved fingertips. Despite the huge hole he had just created in her heart, she couldn't hurt him. it wasn't what she intended, what she wanted, to do.

__

_ The one I promised myself I'd never hurt. _

The dread silence that followed was way too long to  ** _their_** liking. Too deep, too embarrassing.

She tilted her head to the right, staring into the emptiness of the room, the dry traces left by the tears on her cheeks seemed to be the only thing he could see. They blinded him. Then, he wondered if he had made the right choice to follow her. Again. His heart - and it didn't matter whether it was frozen or not - shattered into one million pieces, joining those of her heart, who had been there for much longer than his. Because it was already broken.

__

_ It has always been broken. _ he sadly thought.

An impression of _déjà-vu._   _Déjà_ -thought, was kind of more accurate.

"So... What now ?" he asked, gently rubbing her knuckles in his strong hand.

"For now... We are only going to forget that you said all this for a while." she declared in a mid-voice as he stepped forward.

He couldn't be closer. His head hovered over her left shoulder, near hers, and his breath falling upon her bare neck sent violent shivers all the way down her spine. If he noticed it, he didn't mention it. They both knew the effect they had on each other.

"Elsa..." and her name still felt so foreign on his lips.

Those who tasted so good. She couldn't allow herself to admit it. She even wondered if she would, someday.

__

_ This isn't right... _ she briefly thought, but nothing could reason with her.

Nothing, and no one. Not even _herself_.

__

_ He is so close... _

Slowly, she removed her hands from Hans' and slid it around the back of his neck, twirling her fingers in his auburn hair as he shuddered to the coldness of her touch. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, where it met his shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around hers and the other arm laid on the small of her back. He held her close to his body, to his muscular chest, and he couldn't help feeling heartbroken at the icy tears which fell against his shirt. He held her for dear life, as though the mere move would carry her away from him forever, as tight as he could without looking too desperate. He hummed her scent and laid his head on top of hers before burying it in her platinum hair. Her bare finger made him shiver in a way he had never experienced before. Was she or the cold the cause of it ? He didn't feel like knowing the answer. He couldn't come to know what he'd prefer.

__

_ What have I put myself into ? _

He looked down at the tiny young figure in his arms, who didn't seem to mind his embrace, tight as it was, and who was still sobbing because of him.

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy the warmth of her body against hers. She closed her eyes tight and tried to empty her mind, to think of nothing else but the moment. She had never thought it would be that difficult.

__

_ What have I put myself into ? _

She dried her own tears and glided her hands to his hips, trying to find the more comfortable position. She laid her head back to its initial place as Hans' arms curled on her waist. They both fitted so well in the picture. Elsa had been miles away from imagining he could calm her down on day in such circumstances. Or calm her down at all. 

__

_ Should I say that the heat doesn't bother me as well ? _ she mused as his grip around her tightened.

And he had said he should have let her go ! He had always known they'd never get a chance together, and despite their rather close position, he felt like he was much of a burden for her. But, if you considered it in a way, they matched quite well. They were the total opposite of each other, but nothing had ever said that, under different circumstances, they could have been best friends, if not more.

When he thought of it, he wondered if they truly were that different. They both were called a monster, weren't they ? Their childhood had been lonely and the toughest part of their lives as they were put aside by the others. And who but God knew what other common points they could have ?

Unhappily for him, their differences always caught him up. They were too numerous, almost countless, and far too important. He was born nothing more than he was and would always remain, she was meant to rule a kingdom, she was the first born, the baby who had a whole kingdom awaiting for her impatiently, he was the last born, the thirteenth, the one nobody never ever wanted. She was a powerful Queen, he was a defeated Prince, she had a sister who loved her more than anything or anyone in the world, he had twelve brothers who despised him and never felt nothing more toward him than superiority. And the list went on and on...

Holding her tight in his arms was the closest he was ever going to get to her. This thought awakened in him so kind of sadness, of pain, he couldn't come to chase away. It was paralizing him, preventing him to release her yet.

__

_ If this is the last moment I am to spend with her, I have to savour it until I am completely full of it. _

Full of this cold skin of hers, of her platinum locks, full of her fair face, and above all, of those - _mesmerizing_ \- blue eyes, deep like an icy ocean. An ocean which he wanted to dive in and drown without anything to hols him back. Full of her glowing, _sparkling_ ice gown, of her tiny figure, of the coldness of her body, full of _all of her_.

He reluctantly pulled away, holding her shoulders an arm's length from himself. He knew this could only make it easier. He had to do it before it became too painful to resolve himself to let her go. He would never be able to live this life, and neither would she.

__

_ You will thank me for this, someday. _

They stood face to face for a while, a while that seemed to last hours. Another unending moment. It was unbelievable how the time seemed to stop its race when they were together. A second passed by with the length of an incredibly long hour. Perhaps it was better this way. Because it was somehow meant to be like this, and it couldn't be changed.

"I should go, I've stayed here longer than I should have to let them think our relation is still proper. They will start to wonder where I've gone." she whispered in a way that made him think she was afraid to be heard.

He wanted to reply some bad joke but held his tongue. It wasn't the good moment for those kind of words.

"I shall inform you of what will be discussed, and decision will be made." she declared calmly, regaining her composure. "Oh, and don't you dare saying a single word about this, and about what you told Anna, to anyone. I hope I made myself clear." she ordered as she spun around and headed to toward the door.

She walked proudly, her chin held a little higher than usual as she opened the door and stepped outside. A true Queen.

__

_ The guards. Make a good impression. _

"And do me a favour," she began as she turned her face and looked at his emerald eyes a last time, "don't try anything silly during your stay here. I may be the Queen of this place, but I won't be able to defend you in front of your brothers and the whole council if you don't keep yourself calm."

"I will, Your Grace." he nodded and bowed deeply in front of her, glancing sideways at the guards waiting at the end of the corridor.

He caught a glimpse of a shy smile on her face as she locked the door behind her. One second later, she was gone, and so was the frost that had crept on the walls. Every sign of her visit had disappeared, and her found himself alone again. He wondered if some staff members would come here to yell at him how awfully cruel and cold hearted he was. He especially thought of Kai and Gerda who were the oldest of them and who had been working for the Royal family of Arendelle for years. They were the ones who had taken care of the two Princesses when they were children, and even after. But no on came He felt relieved, he didn't have to strength to deal with another angry person coming down to visit him.

He recalled the moment they had spent together, and how hard it had been to finally let go of her. She was the light to his dark soul and he found his heart forgotten in a deep cavern of darkness whenever she was away. So, alone in this icy cell of his, a thought tortured him for so long he thought it would never end.

__

_ Yes, he should have let her go. _


	18. Because Who Doesn't Deserve A Second Chance ?

It had been almost an entire hour they had been discussing in the meeting room already. It was starting to become awfully boring, and even she, the Queen, couldn't deny it anymore.

 

"Your Majesty," King Elias began, unable to keep his mouth shut for more than a couple of seconds. "I am once again truly sorry for my youngest brother's behav—" he apologized but was cut off mid sentence by Elsa's exasperated sigh.

 

"I think I've had enough of this, King Elias..." she remarked flatly, trying to remain calm and look interested. "I have taken my decision, and the traitor, formerly Prince Hans, is going to stay here for as long as needed."

_What am I doing ?_

 

From the dark corner of the room, the strawberry blonde princess, irritated-looking, was patiently waiting and listening to whatever her sister and the King would say, Kristoff standing straight by her side.

 

"Y—Your Majesty, I believe it would be wiser if I let you think about this until tomorrow and then—"

 

"It's enough, there's no need to do that." she addressed him casually. "I am the one who takes decisions and give orders here, especially when it comes to the safety of my kingdom ; and I am a victim. Remember that you yourself told me I had the  _honour_ to decide of Hans punishment ?" she declared as she spared a glance sideways to Anna who frowned when she talked about victims. "Moreover, do you believe it is useful for me to remind you that the prisoner has already escaped once while in  _your_  custody ?" she added coldly in an attempt to impress the older King. "I'd rather keep him locked up in the dungeons of my castle than send him back with you to the Southern Isles for now."

 

His eyes went darker, in an almost threatening way he tried his best to hide from her and the Council members who were attending and taking notes. For a second, she caught herself wondering what life might look like in his kingdom with a King as susceptible as he was. As he stayed silent, looking anywhere but at her, she cleared her throat.

 

"Fine. This is settled, Your Majesty. I'll keep you informed about his state, if you want to, that is."

 

She calmly rose from her seat and faced him again, locking eyes with his.

 

"Still, you are free to stay here as you helped us find me and Hans, unless you do wish to do otherwise. I'll only ask you not to disobey my rules. I also have some things to discuss about, just you and I. It's about an important matter, King Elias." She offered, pulling her chair back against the huge wooden table. "But it will have to wait, there are some other things I need to fix up, too."

 

A rather unpleasant sound escaped the King's lips, and it shoved away any attempt of interpretation. His hoarse voice didn't spare some time for her to even try to understand its meaning.

 

"Your concern is much appreciated, Your Majesty,  albeit I wouldn't abuse of your hospitality, this is so politely offered that I cannot decline. And since you have some  _important_ matter to warn me about, I guess I will be able to stay here without transgress any of your rules." He thanked her and bowed slightly after standing up. "We won't leave until everything gets back to normal, and I would gladly welcome you to the Southern Isles once we will be done with this whole thing." He said, and it only made Anna's frown deepen.

 

Something was wrong with the tone he used to answer. There was a little thing indescribable that caused her thoughts to overwhelm her. Moreover, if Elsa was thinking she would let her go there like that, she was mistaking herself.

_This whole thing._

 

"I'll think about it, King Elias." she stated, giving him a polite smile which he replied by a grin that disappeared as soon as it had come.

 

His words weren't clear for her, though. What was  _everything,_ or  _this whole thing_ supposed to mean ? Did he really consider his brother and his acts this way ?

 

 

 

 

 

"You aren't going back to the Southern Isles." she repeated, a little louder this time.

 

She hadn't thought he would react that hard. She expected to receive a polite  _thank you_  or at least some kind words muttered to her. It would've been enough. But no.

 

"Until when ?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.

 

He seemed to be more annoyed than thankful. And there was no teasing, no smirk curling up his lips, no glowing green eyes welcoming her and her news as she had expected. Nothing.

 

"Until...  _I_  decide to send you back to your kingdom." she hesitated before steadying herself in front of him.

 

She sighed.

 

"What's bothering you  _again_  ?" she questioned, exasperated.

 

She received as a reply nothing more than a sigh than looked exactly like the one that had just escaped from her lips.

 

"You should understand that I can't bear being forced back in a cage. I've lived all my life in one." he stated, emotionless, looking at her with those hypnotizing eyes of his. "And you call _this_  a life..." he mumbled to himself, and she could tell he didn't want her to hear it.

 

"And what should  _I_  say ? I lived the same  _life_  !" she shouted back, irritated.

_Conceal, don't feel._

 

He chose not to answer to that, he perfectly knew she had herself noticed she had crossed the limits. He had a childhood far worse than she had had. But it was nothing comparable.

 

"Moreover, isn't it better than going back to were you were treated like shit ?" she blurted out to start back the conversation.

 

He had to take conscience that he was given a chance by staying here.

 

"Yeah, I guess nothing's worse than returning to the Southern Isles." he shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets and balling them into fists.

 

She cautiously stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

 

"Hans..." she breathed, gazing at her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything else..." she apologized.

 

There was a short silence that was soon broken by the sweet sound of her voice.

 

"I just wanted to give you the chance you never got." she confessed, blushing slightly, eyes still staring down at the cold ground covered in a thin layer of frost.

 

His head turned in her direction. More than never he could see the woman that had endured so much, just like he had. He reached out a hand that he placed under her chin and lifted it slightly.

 

"I'm sorry." he muttered, his eyes locked directly with hers, those he could still _bear staring at for a lifetime_. If not more.

 

"I don't believe you'll remain locked up all day. I shall think about finding a job to occupy your days, or just... I don't, know, something to do that implies you can go outside." she declared, trying to avoid his gaze that couldn't leave her face.

 

She was  _perfect_ , and this, no one could ever deny it. 

 

Even tired as she seemed to be, she still looked gorgeous. The most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on, albeit his brain was desperately trying to reason with his heart, they couldn't come to match ; his whole being was constantly a fight zone for them to determine which would be the strongest. He had never thought once his heart could beat his brain one day. But yet it did. More than once. And he was the first to be surprised about that.

 

"Elsa, I..." he carefully spoke, but his soul couldn't come to chose the rights words."Thank you."

 

It looked like those two were the rightest he could manage to say at the moment. And it literally sent shivers down his spine when her glimmering light blue eyes glanced up to meet his. And it seemed to do the same to her when she made eye contact with the emerald green of his irises.There was a way her name escaped his lips that would always made her blush like a teenager experiencing her first love adventure. But after all, had she ever known anything about love ? The closest contact she had always had was the touch of her clothes on her silk skin, that wasn't much of a suitor, was it ?

 

Of course not, and his voice - a very pleasant one - reached her ears like a soft whisper that would affect her in some way she had never experienced before and she couldn't describe whenever she thought of it.

 

And then she thought of  _her_ , the one who had never given up on her albeit they had spent so much time torn apart.The one she had left alone after her parents' death, when she had the opportunity to open the door for the first time in thirteen years. An opportunity she forgot to seize. And she still regretted it years after.

_I buried our parents alone !_

 

They would be ashamed to have a daughter who couldn't even face reality when it struck her in the face. A daughter who could finally be free, but who yet was reluctant to open a door she decided afterward not to open. A daughter who was born with a  _curse_  she couldn't control, arriving to the point where she would hurt her own family members. A daughter who didn't attend their funerals and left this whole responsibility as burden to carry onto her younger sister's shoulders.

_They say have courage, and I'm trying to..._

 

A younger sister who had forgiven her everything since the very first second she left her icy room to be crowned Queen of Arendelle.

 

"Elsa ?"

 

His voice awoke her from her trance, like a hand that had grabbed her arm, preventing her soul from falling down the cliff she was unsteadily standing on the edge of. Then, she noticed his fingers weren't under her chin anymore.

 

"You looked... worried..." he confessed, his arm wrapped tightly around his body, shivering from the violent drastic drop of temperature. "You are cold as ice... I believe the sun itself would freeze at your touch." he said ironically, letting appear a shy smile he wanted to reflect on her pale face.

 

She backed up a little and looked up to the ceiling, at last noticing the light snowfall that was already starting to cover the whole room under a layer of biting, immaculate snow coat.

_Love will thaw..._

 

But love wasn't something you could dispose of as you willed. It didn't work that way forever, and no matter how many times she waved her hand in an attempt to make it disappear, the snow remained still, like something that was actually meant to be here until the end of time. Unfortunately, she had to remove it before someone would show up and think the prisoner had bothered her.

 

Seeing her getting angry after mere tiny snowflakes she had created with her own power kind of made him chuckle slightly, a hand before his mouth. It was a pleasant sound that didn't bother Elsa at all, but she wasn't prepared for this. She turned her head toward him, bursting in laughter.

 

"What was that ?" she playfully asked, still encountering some troubles to calm herself down.

 

"Uh, it was... nothing worth talking about." he hesitated, his eyes scanning the empty space throughout the entire cell, mouth agape.

 

It cut their laughter short. The snow was gone. None of them had even got the time to notice it melting, it had completely disappeared. Nothing could've betrayed it, somebody who would be coming wouldn't have a clue that, seconds ago, the room had put on its winter cloak. Inside of the castle. Yes.

 

A noise coming from the stairs drew her attention away, and for a few seconds, she didn't dare to utter a single word, nor did Hans.

 

She carefully headed to the door, attempting to make no sound as she progressed slowly, making sure her ice heels wouldn't clack too louder on the stone floor. But, as she spared a last glance at Hans, he couldn't keep quiet for too long.

 

"What's goin—"

 

"Shhhh !" she whispered-yelled, pressing her forefinger over her lips and gazing threateningly at him, wide-eyed.

 

He stood still in the middle of the cell, bringing his hands in the air before him before laying them back at his sides as she cautiously stepped forward. She peeked her head through the door and, seeing nobody around, she slowly disappeared in the corridor.

 

He waited. What for ? A sound ? A glimpse of her platinum blonde locks ? Her light blue eyes, ice dress ? Some frost creeping up the walls ?

__

_A potential danger to save her from ?_

Whatever he was waiting for, it didn't come. He stood motionless for what seemed to last forever, not daring to break the silence, not daring to bounce to the door. He didn't even know for how long he remained frozen in time, alone. Or was it the time that was frozen ? It could've lasted an entire hour, days, or mere minutes, it made no difference at all to him. He couldn't even hear the usual tic-tack of the clock hanging on the wall where the guards used to always stay.

It seemed to be even more silent than it had ever been, wherever he had found himself in, when

"Haaaaaaaans !"

 


	19. It Did Happen

The door of the room she had been staying in for a few hours already creaked open. She kept staring through the window, at the sight of that place she didn't know, not bothering to look at the man who cautiously stepped inside.

  


"Enjoying the view, Your Majesty ?" the stranger's voice interrupted her thoughts as he locked the door behind him.

  


Leaving his question unanswered, she slowly turned to face him and locked her bright blue eyes with his. She instantly shivered at the sight of his uncommon light purple ones. He was wearing a white suit she was sure she had already seen one looking alike. His hands clasped behind his back, he stood straight in front of her, like some dignitary. She didn't recall him being present at her coronation, though. He seemed to be young. Much younger than her, actually.

 

  
"Who are you ?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes at him, backing up until she felt the coldness of the stone wall harshly hitting her back.

 

  
He lifted his hands before him while taking a step backward.

 

  
"We'll be causing no harm to you." he tried to reassure her, still staring at her wide sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow in the last sun rays of the day.

 

  
"Then why the hell am I locked up here ?" she sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose and gazing back through the window. "Between us, I think I've had enough of closed doors..."

 

  
His face softened even more than he intended to let show. It was just like he could read into her like n open book, and the loneliness she suffered from was the first thing he noticed. It felt incredibly odd for him to face such a gorgeous woman, he who was still like a child compared to her.

 

  
"I'm Piedrick." he stated, finally answering the question she had asked earlier.

 

  
She kept silent, and everything remained still. Shortly afterward, another man entered the room, she could tell it as she heard the key unlocking the door again. He was holding a tray of food in one of his strong hands and he owned the same eyes as Piedrick's, a shade darker though. She caught herself wondering if they were from the same family with those signature eyes of theirs.

 

  
"You need to eat." his hoarse voice declared, holding out the plate to her. "Neither you nor I want you to die of hunger now, do we ?" he smirked before her impassive face.

 

  
"I'm not hungry." she spoke in a low, emotionless voice, but she didn't expect any of them to insist.

 

  
"Your Majesty," the young boy began as he stepped closer. "we can't explain everything to you right now but please believe us when we say we want no harm to you. Please eat this."

 

  
"We simply want you to stay away from the traitor." the other man, Thomas, as written on the pocket handkerchief her was putting back into his pocket, probably Piedrick's father, informed her. "You risk nothing with us." he said as he put the tray down on the nightstand.

 

  
"It would help us a lot if you told us what had happened to you between the moment you left Hans' hut and the moment we found you."

 

  
Her eyes widened.

 

  
"But..."

_  
_I don't remember anything !__

 

  
"I... I don't know." she confessed, fidgeting with her fingers although she knew it had nothing to bother them, it was only truly bothering her. "Could—could you tell me what  _you_  know ? Please..." she asked nervously, her voice slightly trembling.

 

  
She looked away again, unable to look straight at his eyes.

 

  
The older man approached behind her and effectively silenced his son who was about to speak by waving his hand in the air in front of him.

 

  
"We are the only ones who know about Hans' hut, the one he built to retire when he couldn't deal with his brothers anymore. So when we heard of your disappearance right after his escape, of course we expected him to have taken you there. Yet we didn't want to inform the whole realm of the Southern Isles and Arendelle." he began to explain, his eyes never leaving her porcelain-like face. "We can never foresee what people might be thinking of a young monarch remaining locked up entire days with  _that_  kind of Prince." he clarified as he sat on the bed and glanced back at her bright blue eyes.

 

  
"With  _what_  kind of Prince ?" she interjected in a quite unqueenly-like manner before he could speak again.

 

  
"You don't really know him, Your Majesty. See, Hans is the kind of Prince, of man, more globally, who has an astonishing sense of persuasion. He acts like some kind of mirror that reflects who other people are, and so you may come to think he fully understands whatever you may say, knows you like he'd had met you a lifetime ago, but that still doesn't make him any less than a total stranger. But he looks like he's become incredibly close to you in a second as you thinks he's just like you are. But he's not." Thomas said, crossing his fingers on his lap.

 

  
"That doesn't answer my question." she hissed ungracefully but not caring the slightest bit.

 

  
"He uses it to get whatever he wants." the answer came as simply as she had expected it would in the first place. "And some people, especially in the Southern Isles, don't think straight when it comes to subjects like that. If you see what I mean."

 

  
"I see."

 

  
Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his mess of a mane before laying it back to its initial place.

 

  
"We departed from our kingdom right after the King and his soldiers did and immediately went to the hut. Unfortunately, we found it devoid of any form of life but Hans', and you were nowhere to be found. Hans was unconscious but we chose not to take him with us, for that we didn't want to have to look for you with him. He would've slowed us down, and we didn't want him anywhere near you. In a lack of time, we tied him up here and thought it would be better to come back later to... we didn't think of what to do with him afterward." he admitted, glancing sideways to his son. "We simply hoped nobody would find him before us, but nobody else knew about the existence of this place, so we were quite sure we would find him at the exact same spot, where we left him."

 

  
"Where is he now ? Is he still there, tied up with—" she began inquiring but was cut off by the young lad who finally decided to speak too.

 

  
"He is, You Grace. But as we found you, he won't remain there for long." he assured her before backing away in the darkness again, not to disturb the discussion anymore when he noticed the threatening glare of his father directed toward him.

 

  
Elsa dismissed the thought of him by lightly shaking her head.

 

  
"You say I was  _nowhere to be found_. How did you manage to get to me then ?"

 

  
"We followed the footprints they had left throughout the snow. We noticed they seemed to be running first, and so were yours, so we assumed you were trying to escape   
from them. But didn't succeed."

 

  
She nodded at the obviousness.

 

  
"It wasn't easy, to say the least, it took us a few days to at last arrive to their house, as the snow had covered some of the prints. You were alone, unconscious, and seriously injured, as for your assailants, they had left long ago. So we brought you back there and attempted to heal some of your wounds, but it wasn't wise for we don't want people to know we actually helped you. I seems that it isn't Hans who's hurt you, the scars look recent." he stated, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back like he was used to.

 

  
"Hans hasn't hurt me." she clarified, she wouldn't let them think he had. "Now where are we ?"

 

  
"My late father's house. My niece and nephew still live here and we couldn't let them see you, that's the reason why we didn't give you a proper guest room. We don't want them to believe we are the kidnappers. Actually, we're planning to find one of the groups of soldiers that left to search for you and send you to them. We'd like to take care of Hans ourselves, and the soonest will be the best."

 

  
"What are you going to do to him ?" she snapped, a concerned look suddenly making it way across her pale features.

 

  
There was a short pause before he dared to utter an answer.

 

  
"We will make sure he won't get beaten up again.."

 

  
Her eyes widened. Beaten up ?

 

  
"And for the scars that mark your body," Piedrick cautiously began, "are you sure you don't remember anything at all ?" he asked, desperately trying to understand how she had gotten those, how those blood-thirsty men had hurt her so badly that it would be like she would collapse onto the floor if she moved too fast."

 

  
"All I know is that Hans hasn't been violent with me." she said insistently.

 

  
"We intend to rebuilt the past events to fully understand what's happened, with your permission, of course." Thomas said. "This will help up. But don't be afraid, we won't be spilling this to everyone, it is only for you we're doing this."

 

  
Before she even had the time to question herself about his motivations to do all of this for her, he spoke again.

 

  
"For the moment, we know that Hans escaped from the Southern Isles on a stolen boat and came back to Arendelle unwillingly, but he sought for his horse when he noticed where he was. He found you in the gardens and took you with him on Sitron, searching for a place to remain in, he finally brought you to his secret hut where you stayed a few days." he interrupted himself to draw in a deep breath. "Afterward, mysterious men attacked and knocked him out of consciousness, and they caught you in the snow as you had taken the opportunity to flee. The carried you to their house, but what happens next is still kept unknown from us." he summed up.

 

  
She narrowed her eyes at him and hardly pressed her lips into a thin line, like she had always been accustomed to.

 

  
"Who are you...? And why the hell are you this interested in all of this ? Doing all of this 'just for me' ?"

 

  
The two men shared a look she coudln't describe. A mix of uncertainty and... there was more than just  _that_. A wave of void invaded her body, paralyzing her members, and her ability to think straight and properly was like taken away from her for a while. She was unsure whether to try to flee again or trust those men she had never met before. She quickly recomposed herself when they glanced back at her.

 

  
"We're King Elias' personal advisers. I'm Thomas and her's my son, Piedrick, but I believe you already knew that."he presented themselves, gesturing to his son.

 

  
Yet something was missing. It didn't make any sense. To other people, perhaps it would have, but not to her.

 

  
"Ready to trust us now, Your Grace ?"

_  
_I don't think so...__

 

  
Why would they be so interested in sending her back this fast ? Why were they doing all of this without wanting anything in return ?They didn't even seem to be aware of her powers. They were obviously hiding something, and whatever it was, she would find out sooner or later. She would investigate. But for the moment, nothing truly mattered unless they'd plan not to follow that plan of theirs. She would go back home and think of all of this nonsense after a long night of sleep.

 

  
"Your Majesty ?"

 

  
Piedrick laid a hand over her shoulder and it caused her to immediately step back, her hands clutched to her chest as usual.

 

  
"I'm sorry." the lad muttered, his hand still hovering in the air, slowly brought back at its place at his side. "I didn't mean to startle you, you just looked...  _lost_." he hesitated as he locked eyes with her.

 

  
Albeit she was desperately - too desperately, maybe - trying to conceal her fear, it was all he could see. It was blinding.

 

  
"We won't hurt you, you know." he attempted to reassure her the best his abilities with women could, but that quite didn't work.

 

  
She wouldn't trust them. Under different circumstances, perhaps she would have, but she just couldn't. She had ended up in their house without truly knowing how, their words being the only memories she could gather from the past few days. She couldn't give them her trust like you spare a smile to a peasant that salutes you in town. It's not that simple.

 

  
The loud thud of the closing door was heard. She wouldn't speak, too. She hadn't in her habits to open up, let alone to strangers. They might have understood that and left, choosing to give her some space. And that she was glad for.

 

  
Elsa's gaze went back to the window for the nth time that day. And odd thing that was bothering her and that shoudln't be was Hans. What if he was found by the King who'd choose to execute him for attempting murder over two royals plus kidnapping her ? Would he ask her then ?

_  
_Death__.

 

  
That was something ever-so-complicated to understand, no matter the form it took. Murder, suicide, illness, accident... That didn't make any noticeable difference. Little did people know about it, apart that it literally meant your life on earth ends.

_  
_You know Elsa, I believe death is just like when you sleep. Everything's empty, you don't even notice you're doing it. The difference is that you never wake up afterward.__ _❄_

 

  
Her dear little sister's words played in her mind, unceasingly torturing her. She had never been able to bring herself to think the same. Everything would be so much easier if she couldn't think so. If dying was this peaceful, then she couldn't even dare to say it would bother her.

_  
_I don't agree. I prefer to think we don't only live once like they want to make us believe. I'm sure we have plenty of lives, but we just don't remember any of our previous ones.__ _❄_ _Wouldn't you like to think you were Joan of Arc, someday in the past ?_

 

  
Little did  _she_ truly know about that. Death was a shelter for plenty of tortured souls who wanted a break with life but realized too late there was no turning back. She was one to realize it. Before it  _actually_ was too late for her. And she would be the only one to ever be aware of that dreadful way she was the only one to remember. That was so until somebody would one say accept to share all her secrets, from the brightest to the darkest of them all.

_  
_Who would want to share their world with a woman that feels like solid ice ?__

 

  
That small talk with herself, if she could call it so, left her as empty as if she had been throwing up for hours. She blinked a few times and realized she was all alone again.  _Agai_ n.

 

  
They had all returned to their occupations somewhere else ; she didn't even know how long she had been thinking for, forgetting the whole world around, as it often happened to her when she couldn't busy her mind with happy memories.

 

  
The room was colder - of course it was ! - than before, which meant that they had been gone for long ago already.

_  
_Gone.__

 

  
Like everyone else here in this dreaded world that seemed to want to imprison her at any cost.

 

  
With a flicker of her hand, she created a few glowing snowflakes that burst out from her palm reverberating though her fingertips before leaving her organism forever under a shape of a snow-like pattern she already knew how to perfectly make.

_  
_Your power has great beauty...__

_  
_Too bad it isn't useful for something more, let's say.... exciting, if I dare to speak so.__

 

  
No. Not her.

 

  
She couldn't think of anything more for a few seconds.

 

  
Long time no see ! Missed me, haven't you ?

 

  
She rolled her eyes to the sky, like to cathc the attention of a lost god who couldn't notice her despair and help her go fight against somebody who was nothing more than herself.

_  
_You're creepy.__

_  
_We look alike.__

_  
_... Crap.__

 

  
Yeah, talking with herself was less intellectual than her whole réflexion about death and ogs forme.

_  
_What ?__

 

  
If their plan was real, she couldn't wait for them to come back and let her go to the Kingdom and his troups. Even though it couldn't get her rid of Evelsa, she could still try, and she would at last be home.

_  
_I'm only you, remember ?__

 

  
Her whole body tensed up and instantly caused the temperature to deastically drop and made the room grow incredibly colder all of a sudden, and she caught herself wondering if it was coming from her and some kind of mixed emotions and feeling she couldn't control.

_  
_And there I believed the cold never bothered_ **you, anyway** _.__

 

  
Then she relaxed.

_  
_It doesn't bother me at all.__

 

  
The door flung open and startled her, interrupting roughly her conversation. Thomas burst inside, a grin lighting up his tired features.

 

  
"We've found them, Your Grace. Now we can let you run to them, it's time."

 


	20. Remember

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She pressed her lips into a thin line and focused her attention on recalling the past events. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. All she was sure of was that _it_ had happened.That dream was there to remind her of that. Even if she didn't remember everything, it could still help.

 

 

Yet there was something odd.

 

 

_Why haven't they taken care of Hans ?_

 

 

 _She_ was the one who had brought him back from his cabin. What had Thomas and his son become ?

 

 

She could feel her veins pulsating as her head was throbbing, she could almost hear them. Her brain was about to explode.

 

 

She groaned and painfully lifted her cold fingers to her temples and delicately placed them on them. The coldness of her touch was, as always, so calming and it eased the pain, allowing her to let out a shaky sigh full of relief.

 

 

_Now where am I ? Again..._

 

 

Voices. They seemed to be so far as they reached her ears barely as whispers. Or maybe were the people talking whispering...

 

 

Definitely not. They were arguing.

 

 

What kind of people would argue in front of her room if they didn't want to wake her up ? They seemed to be right behind the door, where the only stray of light came from. It pierced through her eyes for that she had remained in the dark for such a long time, she assumed. She waited for a minute to let her eyes adjust to it as the arguing between the two went on.

 

 

She gathered her strengths to lift herself up on her bed and rested on her elbows for a few seconds. The world was spinning around her and it took her all her mind not to fall back onto the matress when she fully sat up.

 

 

"I said enough !" she heard a strong voice shout.

 

 

It surely belonged to a man, and the lack of an answer from the other one showed that they seemed to be speechless.

 

 

She sliped out of the sheets and stood up, trying her best to keep her balance with the help of the wall. Cautiously, she headed to the door, careful to where she stepped to make sure she wouldn't trip. She hit a nighstand a few feet away from the bed. Her nighstand.

 

 

"Who allows you to speak this way in my castle ?!" and the voices were nothing more than a blur.

 

****

**_Her_ ** _nighstand._

 

 

At first, she didn't pay attention at it and tip-toed to the door, finally able to walk by herself but still watching her step.

 

 

Then she realized.

 

 

_She was home._

 

 

(Precisely, in her _very_ chambers.)

 

 

She couldn't find a word to describe the relief that paralyzed her body for half a second before all her muscles instantly relaxed.

 

 

She had come back home. She didn't know how, but it didn't even matter. She was sick of finding herself waking up in places she had never been at before nor had ever seen. She was _safe_.

 

 

"How can I be sure you didn't knock her out when she came to visit you, so you would be able to breath in some fresh air in another place that this cell in the dungeons ?" the voice questioned, and Elsa knew far too well whose voice it was. "How can Elsa not tell me about her secretly visiting him..." she mumbled.

 

 

A sound of protest came from the other person she immediately recognized, too. She perfectly knew whom this voice belonged to.

 

 

"Hey ! I'm right next to you ! Moreover, do you even know what _secretly_ means ?"

 

 

"How rude it is to answer one's question by another question !" Anna hissed, indignant.

 

 

"Fine, then may you have the decency, Your Royal Highnesss, to explain me why on earth would I still be there then ? Why have I chosen to tell you that without warning anyone else instead of fleeing ?"

 

 

It was no good for her that her sister was having an argument with _him_.

 

_Goddamn it_.

 

 

His question was left unanswered by the feisty princess.

 

 

 

"Stop yelling ! You'll end up waking her up !" she ordered dryly, trying not to shout herself.

 

 

"What ?" he gasped. "Oh, I see, and how about you shouting at me for the past five minutes ? I just wanted to check on her, then _you_ came !" he argued, not lowering his tone.

 

 

"I'm her sister—" she began to justify herself but could not finish as he cut her off.

 

 

"And you're yelling." he remarked flatly, apparently exasperated yet calm. "Let me remind you that you're the one who started that right in front of her room."

 

 

And Elsa could already imagine her little sister shouting about how-could-she-come-visit-him-without-informing-her.

 

 

"I carried her up here without anyone but you noticing it ! he defended himself, pretty well, she should admit.

 

 

"Won't you tell me what happened ?"

 

 

There was a pause.

 

 

"It'd be better if Elsa tells you about it herself." he stated.

 

_Fine_.

 

 

Her tone sounded defying, but Elsa wasn't even sure whether she had answered him or not.

 

 

She soon found out as the door flung open and hit her right in the face, and she stumbled backwards. She managed - God only knows how - not to trip and fall.

 

 

 

 

Her sister, her hand still wrapped around the doorknob, mouth agape and wide-eyed, stood there, Hans a few inches behind her.

 

 

"Goodness Elsa, I am so sorry !" she apologizedtoo loudly but lowered Elsa when Elsa closed her eyes shut.

 

 

She only had the time to see her sister _at last_ letting go of the doorknob as she re-opened them and brought her cold fingers to her temples.

 

 

"It is okay." she whispered, her voice varely hearable.

 

 

As Anna was about to speak again, she was cut short by Elsa.

 

 

"Hans caused no harm to me, Anna." she declared calmy. She had to get rid of this topic quickly. "On the contrary, he actually prevented that bastard from hurting me too badly and—doing anything he wanted to. Now he's under our custody, locked up in a cell." she explained in a mid-voice.

 

 

Anna's eyes widened even more.

 

 

"W—what ?"

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

"I mean that he isn't to held responsible for what happened after he took me away—"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I understood that..." she dismissed the explanation, shaking her head.

 

 

"Then what ?" Elsa asked out of boredom.

 

 

The stawberry blonde turned around to face Hanss who stood by her side in the doorway.

 

 

"Hans, do you know what that means ?" she inquired dryly, and Elsa couldn't tell it was going to end up well.

 

 

Oh, God.

 

 

Hans looked slightly confused but uttered an answer nonethless, and Elsa watched.

 

 

"That—I'm innocent ?" he suggested and raised a brow at Anna.

 

 

Her expression darkened noticeably.

 

 

"No, you idiot !" she suddenly smacked his arms, earning a protest from him as Elsa shut her eyes tight as an immediate response to the pain it caused. "It means she's heard you shouting all over again and it has woken her up !" she clarified, still hitting him.

 

 

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes at her sister's childishness, and her lips curled into a genuine smile.

 

 

"Anna." she heard her own voice interrupt, but it didn't even seem she was the one who spoke.

 

 

She glanced at her. When she regained her composure, Elsa turned to Hans, who was staring at her too.

 

 

"I need some privacy to speak with my sister." she requested. "And thank you for helping us to catch that bastard, I hope he's safely locked up. And, thanks for bringing me here."

 

 

The former Prince blushed lightly as the heat rose to his cheeks.

 

 

"It was nothing, really, Your Majesty." he bowed and eyed Anna, a smirk upon his lips as he spun around and left the room.

 

 

"Hans." Elsa called. "Stay nearby. There are things to be discussed of between us, too."

 

 

He merely nodded and sat down against the wall in the hallway on the cold floor, a guard standing straight beside him, watching his every move.

 

 

Elsa closed the door behind her and her sister and she _locked_ it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get your hands away from her, you bastard !"— _or I'm going to litterally break your face._

 

 

His pace was fast and threatening as he headed toward the stranger.

 

_How is it possible anyone else has heard her ?_

 

 

(Not even guards...)

 

 

The tall man who was holding her firmly against the wall, a hand around her long and so white throat and the other one imprisoning her wrists tightly, stared menacingly at him.

 

 

"Hans..." Elsa struggled to speak as the air was irremediably pulled away from her lungs at every second pasing by, unreachable.

 

 

"I don't think I have any order to receive from a bloody traitor who attempted murder on that very same person." he spat, disdain filling his tone as the words got under his skin like venom and he glanced back at his victim, pressing further against her throat.

 

 

He earned a pitiful cry from her. One that would sent chills down his spine ans make his heart shatter.

 

 

"Royalty has to die, especially when it's _wicked_." he chuckeld lightly when he laid his eyes on Hans' hands balling into fists. "Don't you think so, my dear ?" he looked down at Elsa's oceanic blue eyes that cast him a pleading glance before closing her eyes to focus on keeping breathing, if that was even still possible.

 

 

"Don't talk this way to your Queen !" Hans warned him through gritted teeth.

 

 

He had to find a way to set her free.

 

 

"Are you sure ? Well, there are plenty of ways to speak to a whore, a _coward_ who ran away when discovered and left her realm to starve under an unending winter of her own creation !" he smirked devishly, ans it only grew wider with Esa's tears staining her pale face. "Truth hurts, doesn't it ?" he asked her before he glanced sideways to Hans whose expression had become much angrier. "She's not _my_ Queen anymore, I'm not even sure I can call her _that_."

 

 

There was no way Hans could act rapidly enough. The man would break

her neck.

 

 

"If she was _My_ Queen, she'd not be there cornered against the wall by my very body, and neither would I, you can believe me. My bed would be a so much better place to be with her."

 

 

God that chuckle was unbearable to her, and God how did the words sink in ! Hans clanched her jaw so hard he thought his teeth might shatter too.

 

 

"I guess you're more useful alive, then." the stranger declared and lightly loosened the grip on her throat, barely enough for Elsa to properly catch her breath.

 

 

Never had Hans punched somebody that hard before. Not even his brothers. Anna's punches would appear like a caress.

 

 

Instantly, his hands came to cup his face and Elsa collapsed onto the ground, her head hitting the arm of a chair none of them had noticed before.

 

 

The man fell to the floor under Hans' kicks and punches, and he jumped on him, squeezing his neck tightly.

 

 

"Don't you dare to lay a single finger on her ever again !" he shouted and hit him until he completely ceased moving, unconscious.

 

 

He threw his body into the nearby cell and shackled his wrists. He closed the door shut and tried to secure it with a rope until a guard would lock it properly.

 

 

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." he mumbles and bounced to Elsa.

 

 

He knelt down beside her and brought his palm to her face, lifting it so he would stare at her features.

 

 

 

_What had the stranger done ?_


	21. Epilogue : The Two Of Them

Anna seemed quite puzzled.

 

"So according to you, Hans took you to that hut of his—no,  _kidnapped you while you were unconscious_ —and then those men in black decided to just, take you away and... do what nobody knows about 'cause you don't remember any of it." she paused and inhaled in a sharp breath. "Then, the two - what were their names ? - from the Southern Isles, they made sure you would find us so you would go back home and they would take care of Hans afterwards. Is that it ?"

 

Elsa passively watched her little sister pacing back and forth across the room nervously, summing up the little she knew and thought was the actual events, her thumb and forefinger under her chin.

 

"Yeah... it's quite like that, a little bit more complicated, though—" she began, trying to find a proper answer to her sister's question, which she didn't want to hear since she cut her off.

 

"But... those  _men_  - if you can even call them  _that_  - who..." she struggled with the ords to come and swallowed hard the lump in her throat. "I don't know how to qualify that..."

 

"Beat me up ?" the Queen stated flatly, her tone empty as she focused on trying to recall what she couldn't possibly remember.

 

It surprised the redhead, who remained at a loss for words for a few seconds. How could Elsa blurt it out this way when Anna felt so bad at the mere  _thought_ of it.

 

"Mhm, you can say that... well" she steadied herself, "nobody knows  _who_ they are,  _where_ they are, and  _what_ they have exactly done to you." she stated the obvious and stood straight once she had regained her composure.

 

She had stopped pacing.

 

"I just want to understand..." she mumbled, dropping her arms at her side.

 

"Anna... You worry yourself too much." Elsa said as she began to walk to her sister and gently grabbed her hands. "We caught one of them. He actually trapped himself by adventuring too far in our castle. He'll talk, I promise. We will find what they've done, and everything will at last be fine." she assured, trying to comfort her the best she could, albeit she wasn't evven sure to believe her own words.

 

A skeptical look remained plastered on the Princess' face. She couldn't chzse the thought of them hurting Elsa away from her mind. Her blood was boiling with anger in her veins, throughout her body, and burned her skin from the inside whenever she merely imaginedthe scene. It gave her nausea.

 

_They would pay for this._

 

"I'll cut them into slices. And I'll make necklaces with their guts." the redhead deadpanned as the older blinked.

 

"W—what ?"

 

"You heard me well. I'll slaughter them and force their leader to eat their flesh a few days afterward so—"

 

"I got it !" Elsa snapped, removing her hands from Anna's grasp. "No more details, please."

 

How does it feel when you know there's something that might be important, that you don't remember and that nobody can tell you about it except someone who surely is a nemesis ? When even trying to recall even the littlest clue and bringing them up, you just can't collect the slightest bit of reality ?

 

She couldn't describe it. It was such an odd feeling, so foreign, to know that a part of your life is missing and that you might never remember it properly. Her life had gotten so uneventful that she had never got to worry about forgetting things or not.

 

_She would have loved to forget those dreary days._

 

 

 

The door burst open.

 

Hans immediately stood up and straightened himself, not even taking notice of the guard that was still there. Anna barely spared him a glance and ran away, bidding goodbye to her sister.

 

"Remember not to tell anyone all of this, Anna !" Elsa called after her, and the flick of Anna's hand was the only sign that proved she had heard her.

 

"Have you told her ? About—" Hans hesitantly asked as he took a step forward but immediately backed up when the guard threateningly approached.

 

"Are you crazy ?!" The Young Queen scolded him and dismissed the guard as she steadied herself. "Don't mention  _it_  here." she whispered through gritted teeth.

 

She closed the door of her bedroom and gestured for him to follow her to her study.

 

"She knows, yes." she began as soon as the wooden door was shut close behind them. "Well, she already knew what you told her but, now she knows everything we know." she shortened her speech, feeling uneasy with that topic.

 

Hans nodded.

 

"How did she take it ?"

 

"Not as bad as I thought she would. She threatened to go downstairs and slaughter him but I succeeded in making her understand that he was of better use alive than dead." she explained calmly, like it was definitely the most normal thing ever.

 

 _Not as bad as she thought.._. he mused and smiled lightly.

 

He remembered well the punch she had given him.

 

"I have also told her NOT to tell anyone else. You've heard it, I believe." she paused and waited for him to nod. "I order you the same. Please."

 

The sudden change of her tone caught him off guard. It felt odd for somebody to just say please after giving an order.

 

"I—I don't see the point in spreading the new." he stuttered, suddenly unsure of how to reply.

 

Since when did she even need his permission to order something ? As she always repeated, she was the one who takes decisions. He would feen even guiltier if he dared to  _betray_ her again.

 

"Good, then. The people are already worried enough about all the "unrecovered memories" thing." she declared, her voice trembling.

 

_She still couldn't recall a thing._

 

I Hans had listened to himself right at this moment, he would have asked her how she did feel. But seeing her so vulnerable already yet so powerful, her decided to drop the subject instead.

 

"Has my family returned back to the Southern Isles ?"

 

"They're planning to leave by tomorrow in the early morning. Is there any problem with it ?" she inquired, seeming slightly irritated. "If you want to go back with them, it is perfectly—"

 

"Oh, no !" he interjected in sudden realization. "I was just asking."

 

His palms were hanging in the air, waiting for her reaction. It never came. Instead, he stared at her and wondered for the nth time how he could have been cruel enough to—well, you know what I mean.

 

It was so haunting already. He couldn't imagine how terrible things would have gotten if her had accomplished his act.

 

"And ... what about Anna finding out that you came to visit me without her knowing it ?" he carefully tried.

 

Elsa's arms slowly wrapped around her frail body and she sighed.

 

"She knew it. She spoke too fast, as always." she paused. "Still she was a little bit mad at me."

 

As always.

 

"Only a little bit ?" surprise flashed through Hans' peridot eyes.

 

"Okay. More than a little bit. It's not like you broke her heart." she snapped sharply without even realizing it. "And let her freeze to death."

 

_You're no match for Elsa._

 

Hans gritted his teeth as the words sunk in. It was something none of them would ever forget, yet he didn't even understand her right then. And here they were. Alone in her study. And she had defended him albeit he was the one who—

 

The reality struck him straight at his heart and he stumbled backwards.

 

"Hans ?"

 

He had started all of this. Whatever had happened to Elsa was all his fault again.

 

_What have I done?_

 

"It—It's okay... I swear..." he muttered and grabbed the corner of the desk to straighten himself.

 

The young Queen raised a brow at him. She was none to be fooled so easily.

 

"Yeah." she deadpanned. "And  _I_ am the Princess of China."

 

 

"It's just, I—" he stopped in his tracks and corrected himself. "I just realized something, that's all." he lied, not wanting to have this conversation.

 

"You almost fell to the ground, Hans." Elsa insisted.

 

She obviously didn't want to drop it.

 

Well, he should have asked her.

 

It could be read on Elsa's face that she didn't know herself the reason why she was asking, just like when she had riden to the hut to look for him and had helped him before getting back here. And Hans couldn't be more reluctant to give her the answer she wanted to hear. The answer she  _thought_ she wanted to hear, but that she wouldn't if she knew what exactly it was.

 

"We have already talked together before. I hope you haven't forgotten that." she hissed.

 

"I haven't." he replied briefly and let go of the desk.

 

He interwined his fingers behind is back.

 

"But I shouldn't tell you."

 

"Oh, and why is it so ?" she smirked, arms crossed against her chest.

 

 _And he would never get used to her smirking at him._ (when she seemed to be so vulnerable mere minutes ago.)

 

"I'm again the one who started it all." he snapped, blurting out the words like he couldn't keep them anymore, although he wanted to hide it away from her.

 

Her gaze dropped to the floor and she fell silent. Her lips were pressed in a thin like while she searched for words.

 

"Please say something." he pleaded, still staring at her.

 

She found none.

 

She chuckled instead.

 

"Well, at least you're not one these heartless bastards." she laughed and collapsed onto an armchair he hadn't noticed yet in a very unqueenly manner.

 

He leaned against the desk, uncomfortable.

 

"I don't find that funny." he remarked dryly. "Not at all. I don't believe I have to remind you of all I did and all that happened since I heartlessly took you away."

 

Confronted to her silence, he almost felt forced to keep going.  _Almost_.

 

And so did he.

 

"I caused your sleepless nights first, then I made all those who love you worried sick, like it wasn't sufficient enough, I imprisoned you, and, although I won't say I regret it 'cause I'd be lying," he paused for a short second. "I even kissed you." he mumbled like it didn't matter, because there was so much worse at the moment, that it didn't right then.

 

And be because he wouldn't ever regret it.

 

"And by my fault, they found you." he whispered.

 

"Yeah, I have understood." she rolled her eyes and stated out of boredom. "You can also add that whoever-I-don't-remember beat me up, and that I lost precious memories about all of this by whichever manner  _they_ used." she added disdainfully as she sat up properly. "Listen, Hans, honestly, there are things much more serious elsewhere. It's no time to complain."

 

_You're no match for Elsa._

 

(Not even emotionally speaking.)

 

His gaze no longer remained upon her. Instead, it was fixed on the ground underneath his feet.

 

He had never noticed how incredible of a woman Elsa truly was. She had been through so much pain, alone, secluded, yet she had silently given him the best chance of a new start in his life : redemption. Even if he knew he couldn't be completely forgiven for his awful acts, he would never be thankful enough toward her. She had been so understanding although she had lived alone and stayed in fear for years, she had proved herself for being an amazing human being. And she was still able to admit there were fates much worse than hers, and, consequently, than  _his_ , albeit he had endured physical and psychological pain during his whole life. 

 

And she was so right.

 

He buried his hands deep into his pockets.

 

"There are people who deserve so much more than what they've been given." he stated emotionlessly.

 

Elsa's bright blue eyes looked up straight at him, deep, penetrating.

 

She smiled genuinely.

 

"I know. And I don't assume being one of them. I already have a lot, and you did, too." she assured and stood up. "We have to make the difference between  _not much_ , and  _nothing at all_."

 

Hans sighed.

 

"You deserve so much more, Elsa. But you keep on giving chances to people who don't deserve it. After what I've done—"

 

(What had the former prince done ?)

 

_And her name still felt so odd on his lips._

 

"When people lose everything out of pure foolishness, if no one is there to bless their life with a second chance everyone deserve - and I believe we already talked about that -, what do they have left ?"

 

She was standing a few inches away from him, tall, regal, and oh-so-magnificent.

 

He wasn't even aware she had mived from her spot. He backed up against the desk, his hands gripping it so tight his knuckles turned extremely white.

 

Where were the gloves ?

 

"Nothing, I guess..." came the soft answer Elsa had been expecting.

 

(And they were so close...)

 

"Then, even if isn't much, at least you can't say you've go nothing to hold onto." she smiles, and it slowly faded, because  _that_ smile had made its way up to her lips especially for him and couldn't remain plastered there.

 

She didn't know how much it actually did mean for him.

 

Without even being fully aware of what he was doing, he reached out a hand and laid it on her cheek. She did not pull away. She closed her eyes and buried her head in it instead. The gesture itself surprised him, and her breathing increased and became shaky.

 

His thumb gently rubbed her cheek, bare hands against cold skin.

 

 _Just let it go_ —"Elsa..." he trailed off and took a step forward.

 

_Was the Queen even aware of what she was doing, too ?_

 

Perhaps was she merely longing for the warmth she didn't possess, or perhapds did she not dislike the touch of his so rarely bare hands. Or perhaps did she only need somebody to open up to. Somebody that wasn't a member of her family, that wasn't the  _last_ member of her family.

 

She choked back her tears as she wrapped her cold hands around his wrist and stood still.

 

(She did try to hide it away.) _In vain._

 

Emotions could be so complicated sometimes. Who could've guessed she would end up on the edge of tears that day, in her study, with  _him_? Minutes ago, she was the one to comfort him, the one to give small smiles that warmed his heart, and just then she would be the one who wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore. And who knew what exactly had caused her to become so weak all of a sudden...

 

She sobbed so silently that, not beign able to see her face, Hans could have thought that the light shake of her shouders displayed laughter. That would be if he was a total stranger, not aware of the current situation she was in, under different circumstances, and if his hand wasn't pressed against her wet features.

 

How badly did he want to take her in his arms, to tell her everything would be going to be okay albeit he couldn't even believe it himself— _like he wasn't the source of it all._

 

His fingers slid from her cheeks to her hair and he entangled them into her platinum blond locks, bringing her face to his chest, and he rested his chin on thop of her head, his other hand around the small of her back as she gripped his shirt and held onto it for dear life.

 

(And he had no more hand to wipe away the tear drops he didn't want to let show.)

 

His interrupted breathing betrayed him too.

 

She lifted her face and gazed up at him, and her hands slowly reache out to wipe his tears away. He flinched at the intensity of her eyes and the coolness of her fingers, and the closeness of her tiny body.

 

She wiped her own tears away.

 

"We should save tears for moments of happiness." she stated and felt Hans' grip loosening. "A tear surely is a burst of laughter that lost its way."

 

She could not tell what she did feel toward him.

 

 _Compassion_.

 

He smiled weakly.

 

"That's true." he replied, and albeit it was quite forced, the smile gracing his features sent a shudder down her spine.

 

He did not mention it. He didn't need to, she already knew he had flet it, she was envelopped tight in his warm embrace. He removed his hand from her hand and rested it on the other one, ars protectively wrapped around her waist.

 

_Whoever it was that hurt you, they will pay for this._

 

(And he wouldn't let go of her.)

 

They didn't which one of the two of them needed it the most, but they surely enough enjoy each other's company if it meant they could speak freely. And right at this moment, they didn't even need words to express their feelings, the emotions that overwhelmed them and allowed the tears to roll down their lightly rosy cheeks.

 

Whose heart was  _frozen_?

 

(They would thaw it, anyway.)

 

Never would he have believed he would bless her presence around him, and neither would she. But for a moment they could forget the world surrounding them, and each and every problem that came along with it. There were only the two of them, alone in a locked study, in a busy castle of a fair kingdom in the middle of summer. And it was all that mattered.

 

He buried his nose in her silk platinum locks, and hummed her scent.

 

 

 

Whatever was to happen next, they would be  _thawing the frozen heart_ **s**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this story, I want to thank all of you who read this, left kudos, and followed me through the beautiful adventure that writing a fanfiction is. I hope the sequel will be up soon, I have already started to write it but cannot update until the end of my finals. I hope some of you are looking forward to read it :)
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Laura <3


	22. Final Author's Note : Thawed Hearts

**Hello all !**

 

**Okay, here we go for the prologue of the Sequel to this story ! It's finally updated !**

 

**Here's the link :**

 

**http://archiveofourown.org/works/4594305**

 

**I hope some of you will keep on reading !**

 

**I want to thank all those who will, but also all those who read this entire story or any other work of mine, this was so much fun writing all this !!!**

 

**Enjoy your day, and for those who want, enjoy reading !**

 

**Loves**


End file.
